That Was Weird
by justcrazyobsessed
Summary: Hermione has a strange encounter with Malfoy and neither of them can get it off of their minds. What began as Operation Split up the Golden Trio may wind up becoming a journey of hate, lust, seduction...and...could it be...love? cliche but good
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione has a strange encounter with Malfoy one night and neither of them can get it out of their mind.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Things couldn't get any worse. I feel as though I could burst. School ends in a month. Sixth year flew by so quickly. Well, not so quickly actually. The war was somewhere in the middle of it so it seemed to drag. I still can't believe that we defeated Voldemort.   
  
Anyway, you'll never believe what happened today. I was walking back from a detention with Snape. Yes, I, Hermione Granger, perfect Gryffindor prefect, got detention. It wasn't my fault though. Malfoy made me do it. We had gotten into a fight and he said... well I can't really remember what he said but it was rude and uncalled for so I hexed him. He looked really funny looking with a nose the size of Pinnochio's.   
  
Getting back to my original story. I was walking back from a detention when I decided that it would be a good time to go to the library. I wanted to get in some light reading anyways. It always calms me down and after hours with Snape, I could really use some calming down.  
  
So I go to the library and I take out a book. I headed to my table, the one I always sit at that might as well be reserved for me, and I began reading. About thirty minutes later, the cause of all my problems comes in and plops down...AT MY BLOODY TABLE! So I give him the evil eye. I know it sounds childish but I couldn't think of anything else to do.   
  
I glare at him but he doesn't say anything. He just looks at me with amusement in his eyes. I'm sure he was just wondering how I could be so immature but that doesn't matter. What matters is what he did a few seconds later. He leaned over the table and captured my lips in a kiss. A KISS! Draco Malfoy kissed me! I don't really know why the git kissed me but I was in all honesty, extremely infuriated and at the same time, extremely turned on. I allowed him to deepen the kiss, just to see how far he would go. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and came on the other side of the table.   
  
What happened next was really a blur. All I know is that a little while later, I was leaning against the wall, my skirt pulled up to my waist and my legs wrapped around him. I was having sex... with Draco Malfoy! I still don't understand it.   
  
His pants were around his ankles and his hands were roaming over my body, under all of my clothes. I can't say I really expected any of this. There was no warning. I never saw it coming. But it's not as though he stole my virginity, which is a good thing. I wouldn't have wanted my first to be with Malfoy and in those conditions.   
  
My first was actually Victor Krum. He was good, I guess. Nothing compared to Malfoy, though. Krum was sweet and kind. He was gentle. Malfoy was rough, impatient. I could tell how urgent he was.   
  
Anyways, when I reached my peek, it only took a few seconds later for him to peek as well. Then, I detached myself from him and put my close back to rights. I quickly gathered my things so I could go, not wanting to have to say anything to him.   
  
Just as I was about to exit the door, he stopped me. "You, Granger, are amazing." I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy- legendary Sex God of Slytherin - thought that I was amazing in bed? Now that's odd!  
  
So now I'm here, complaining to you even though I know you can't talk back and give me advice, which makes me somewhat sad. I guess I'll go live out my depressing life now. Goodnight,  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Granger at the library the other day and I decided it was time to throw my plan into action. Operation Split up the Golden Trio had officially begun. I really hated the way they walked around, untouchable, as if they were gods. The school worships them and we've been enemies since the first day of school.   
  
So I decided I had to do something to break them down. I knew both the Weasel and Potter had a small crush on their good friend, the mudblood, so I figured the perfect thing. I would have her fall for their worst enemy. By the end, she would be begging for more. Either she would want me so badly that she would leave her friends for me, or when they found out (and I would make sure that they did) they would be so upset and they would never want to talk to her again. Either way, it didn't matter. She would be mine and they would be a Trio no longer.  
  
When I saw her studying, I said nothing. I knew that if I said anything, she would be offended and not allow me to do what I was planning. So I simply kissed her. And then of course we fucked. She was a really good lay too. I was surprised. I had always figured Granger to be a virgin but it was obvious that she wasn't. Probably screwed both Potter and Weasley... maybe even at the same time. Gods I hated them.  
  
When I was done with her, she ran away from me. I figured she would. But gods was she good. She had the body of a goddess and was probably the best I'd ever had. That's saying something too considering as Pansy is known as the best in the school. (So naturally I've been with her.)   
  
After I got myself together, I went back to my room where I laid back down on my bed with all of my thoughts swarming around in my head. She had been excellent, far greater than I had expected. I'm sure I had already mentioned that but I just couldn't get over it. Who would have thought that perfect little Gryffindor know it all mudblood Granger would be such a sex kitten. I could really tell that she knew what she was doing. She had met my every thrust with equal energy and it seemed as though she was my match in bed.   
  
I loved the way she had been biting her lip to keep herself for screaming. I had left bite marks all over her body just to remind her of what really had happened. I left beautiful hickeys on her neck and I had said a spell to make sure she couldn't charm them away. She was muggle born. Let her take care of her problems as a muggle would. She probably knew just what to do too. She probably had already taken care of the so-called problem.   
  
I hated that about her. She always knew the answer to every problem and loved to answer all of the professor's questions. She always looked completely disappointed when Snape ignored her raised hand. I usually couldn't resist the urge to snicker underneath my breath but most of the time, she could hear me and she would turn around and glare at me as though I was the spawn of satin. Which I probably was.   
  
I hated Lucius. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was evil or that he followed Voldemort. It also wasn't because I was secretly a spy for the light side. I hated Lucius because he tried to plan my life for me. Lucius said what I could wear, who I could date, where I could go, what I was going to do with my life, where I would live, etc. Maybe that was also part of this operation. It was now Operation Split up the Golden Trio AND Operation Piss Lucius Off. How I loved the idea.  
  
So I laid there until I finally drifted off into sleep. Much to my chagrin, all of my dreams circled around the one girl I hated most in the world yet couldn't stop myself from feeling something for. She was amazing yet wretched. I hate her... but I lust after her. How could that be?  
  
A/B... I hope you all liked the story. I'm not real good at smut but I wanted to take a crack at it. I hope you liked it. Please don't flame... PLEASE! I can't take it. Anyway... review pretty please and if you like it... I'll keep writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling... except this plot. That's mine... hehehe.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It happened again today. There was a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match and the whole school attended. I had been at the library studying when I realized the match had begun twenty minutes ago. So, I quickly ran through to corridors and soon I was right under the stands, under all the students though they couldn't see me and I couldn't see them. It was abandoned under the stands. Everyone was so content in watching the game that no one even bothered getting up and taking a walk. That happened during every match. It made me sick really. Anyway, I was running under them, trying to sneak into the stands unnoticed when someone pulled me back. It was him again. I opened my mouth to tell him to get the fuck off of me but the second I did, he silenced me with his lips. It was all quite odd really. We did it again, on the pavement under the stands but we didn't even worry about people catching us. I don't know why I keep letting him do those things to me though. I don't even try to tell him No. Why don't I say NO?   
  
Maybe it's because on some small level, I enjoyed it. Before the other day, it had been a while since I had slept with a man. I didn't like to date much. It interfered with my studies. The last boyfriend I had had was Dean Thomas. He wasn't very good in bed though. Not compared to Malfoy. Malfoy had a way of making me feel the greatest pleasures in the world. Maybe it's the thrill of doing something I'm not supposed to be doing. I know how annoyed Harry and Ron would be if they found out. It's an adrenaline rush, going against their rules, especially Ron's. I'm so angry with him. You see, I've had a little crush on him since second year. Well... I guess that's a long time to have a crush but I can't help it. And I thought that he liked me as well but I guess I was wrong. Today, I saw him kiss Parvati on the cheek. HE KISSED HER! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! The nerve!  
  
So doing something that would upset him, it made me excited. But Malfoy, he was everything I hated. It didn't just go against school rules or Harry and Ron's rules, but it went against my own as well. Sleeping with the enemy. That was wrong and I knew it and in all honesty, I wasn't proud of what I was doing. If anyone ever found out, I'd be ruined. I don't know what I'd do. But I know I don't want to stop.  
  
I like sleeping with him. He's good in bed and we never talk which eliminates MOST of the awkwardness. Not ALL of it. But most.   
  
But I know I have to stop. How can I stop? Should I simply tell him no? Should I simply go up to him and tell him that I don't want him to ever touch me again? Should I wait for him to approach me and THEN I'll say no? Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll just say NO next time he tries anything. Okay then.  
  
Thanks for the help,  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting there, watching the Quidditch match and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I hated watching Gryffindor win. I searched through the stands for some entertainment and noticed something odd. Granger was nowhere to be seen.   
  
So I went in search of her. I was on my way to the library to begin this search when I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I hid in the shadows so as to surprise her. And I did. She stared at me blankly for a moment before she chose to speak. But I didn't let her. I knew she wanted me by the was she kissed me back. I decided that we could lay down this time. From the pained look on her face when I slammed her bare back against the pavement, I would guess it hurt. I'll bet she had quite a few nasty cuts on her back now. Just more proof that it actually happened. That's exactly what I wanted.  
  
Once again, she shocked me. She was great. No joking. This time, I think she was more ready for the whole thing. It didn't take her too long to get used to the idea of sleeping with me. That was a good thing. Soon, she'd be mine and even if SOMEHOW by some chance the Golden Trio didn't split up after it, her life would still be ruined. No one else will ever be able to satisfy her the way I could. I am the Sex God of Slytherin. She would always compare any man she was with to me.  
  
I wondered for a moment on if I wanted that. Did I really want the mudblood to fall for me? And would my feelings change for her by the end? I had seen a muggle movie once and the guy made a bet with his stepsister. The movie was called Cruel Intentions, I liked it a lot. The guy made this bet where he said he could get a virgin to sleep with him and if he won, his stepsister would have to fuck him. Of course he wins but in the process, he winds up falling for the virgin.   
  
I couldn't risk that happening to me. I just couldn't. But I doubt it would. I hate her. But I know she is good in the sack. Really good. Possibly the best I've ever had. But she's still Granger. I plan on using her and then leaving her. That's what I do with girls. I sleep with them and then I leave them before the sun comes up. Usually I never sleep with a girl more that once but Granger was an exception. It was necessary in order for the operation to succeed. But that turns out good for me. I don't mind sleeping with the Gryffindor sex kitten.  
  
A/N... OMG! I love all my reviewers so much. Thank you all.   
  
Bottom of Form 1 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Today was the strangest day yet. I was sitting in Potions class, brewing the potion as instructed. I was working with Ron and suddenly, Malfoy approached. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I knew it couldn't be sex. We were in front of everyone so I figured I was safe but I was still scared. This was Malfoy and lately, he has been VERY unpredictable. When he reached me, his arm brushed against mine and I felt his hand slip into my pocket, dropping something inside of it. He kept walking, not saying a word.   
  
Once he was gone and I was sure no one was looking, I reached into my pocket. He had left me a note. It said: 'Meet me at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest at ten p.m.' I slid it back into my pocket before anyone could see it and I finished with my potion.  
  
So now it's only nine thirty and I have to make the crucial decision of whether or not to go. I'm not sure what to do. If I go, it could end up the same way as the last two times. OR maybe I could finally tell him NO and that I never want to sleep with him again. I'm not sure if I am strong enough for the latter but I have to let him know that I don't consent to any of this. Maybe I should go. What do you think?  
  
Should I go? I should? Okay. Then I will. I'll write the minute I get back.  
  
Until then,  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I slipped Granger a note today. Told her to meet me at the edge of the Forest. It would definitely be an interesting place to fuck. The fear of being attacked by some dangerous creature... vampires, werewolves, spiders, centaurs. That'd be one interesting fuck.  
  
I loved the way she looked when I was approaching her. I could tell she was slightly afraid that I was going to try to do something right there in front of everyone and I loved that I could do that to her.   
  
I know she'll come. Maybe she'll come with the intent of ending whatever we have got going but I won't let her. I plan on shutting her up with my lips as always. Maybe we'll do it against a tree this time, or rolling around in the dirt. You never know.   
  
Anyway, when the clock reached quarter to ten, I stood up and walked the distance to my destination. I was careful not to get caught of course. When I got there, I leaned against a tree and waited.  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I went. I really did. I don't know why but I did. When I got there, he was waiting. I had been about five minutes late. There he was, the moment I got there and he looked ticked. He glared at me as if asking the question with his eyes: Why are you late? But I just ignored it and marched straight up to him, leaving a few feet between us.  
  
I asked him what he wanted and my voice let him know that I didn't want to be there.  
  
He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger. I just wanted to see you. Is that so bad?"  
  
I laughed. He just wanted to see me? Yeah right! "I'm not as dumb as you seem to think I am, you dumb prat. What do you really want?" I was angry.   
  
He moved closer and grabbed me in his arms, flipping me around and pressing me against the tree he had just been leaning on. "The same thing I wanted yesterday and the same thing I wanted the day before," he replied. I hated the way he said it. His voice came from the back of his throat. It was a husky sounding voice that sounded lustful and sexy.   
  
His lips began sucking on my neck, biting and nipping at the soft spots and even though I knew I shouldn't, I moaned in response. He knew exactly what to do. I knew he was experienced just by the way a single kiss could make me shake in pleasure.  
  
He tried to kiss my lips but I turned my head, exposing the other side of my neck which he happily accepted. His hands found their way under my robes and to the inside of my shirt. They roamed up and down my flat stomach. I knew I had a nice body, not that I had done much for it. I ate all the time so no one could ever accuse me of anorexia. My breasts were a nice C cup but I usually kept it well hidden under my baggy clothes and overly large robes. I didn't like to show off my body. I liked the image of a conservative know-it-all. That wasn't what I really was but it didn't matter.  
  
So there we were, up against a tree on the edge of the forest and suddenly, he picked up my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I tried to resist but I was slowly giving in. I couldn't help it. How could I have denied how much I wanted to feel him inside of me? I needed him.   
  
We walked further into the forest and I rapidly grew aware of the dangers that could descend upon us and the amount of school rules we were breaking but it didn't matter. I longed for his touch, for his kiss, for his body. I longed for HIM.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind us. I detached my lips from his long enough to look up and see a car driving towards us. The odd thing was, there was no one driving it. I then recognized it as the Weasley's bewitched flying car that Harry and Ron had crashed in second year. It parked itself right in front of us and Malfoy decided that we should get in. I thought it was odd but we never did have sex in a traditional place so it didn't matter much to me.  
  
Once again, he brought me to my peak and I collapsed in his arms. The car was much more comfortable than the library wall and the pavement so I was rather pleased.  
  
But afterwards, I was too tired to move and I guess he was too so we kind of just laid there, unintentionally in each others arms. "Good Gods, Granger," he whispered into my ear.   
  
I told him to get over it. It wasn't as if we hadn't had sex before but I think he was still in shock. I never thought I was good but the look on his face told me otherwise. I just laughed it off. I never believed the good things people thought or said about me. If I did, I was afraid I'd get a big head and I never wanted that to happen.  
  
Finally, I rolled over and got him off of me, gathering my clothes and putting them back to rights. I tried not to let him see anything as I was dressing, even though he had already seen all of it. I never liked to show people my body, EVER. So when I was done, I began to crawl out of the car but he stopped me. "Meet me in the Potions Dungeon tomorrow, same time," he said as I popped the door open and got out.   
  
I turned back to face him and said nothing. I just kissed him. Yes, I, Hermione Granger, actually kissed Draco Malfoy without him kissing me first.   
  
Now I know I must have been losing my mind at the time. What else could explain it? I hated him. Why would I kiss him? It made no sense. So I ran back to the castle and sneaked up to the Gryffindor tower unnoticed.  
  
I have no idea what I'm going to do now, diary. My last plan failed so miserably. Maybe I should write him a letter telling him to stay away. Or maybe I could simply avoid him altogether. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll avoid him completely.   
  
Perfect. Thanks,  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N... okay, thanks to all of my reviewers though I didn't get as many as I had hoped for. Please go and review for this chapter (As long as you're not flaming me cause that would make me sad.) Thanks a bunch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to J.K.Rowling. But I do own the plot (which it has been pointed out to me that there is very little but bare with me, it's coming) I'm sorry about how OC the characters are but it's my own little twisted view of them so please forgive me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went to the library today to study. It was during lunch and Harry and Ron came looking for me. Of course, they knew where to look. They ALWAYS know where to look. Maybe it's because I'm ALWAYS in the same spot. But that's not the point. I was reading over my charms notes when Ron came in and placed the Daily Prophet down in front of my face. I asked him what it was but he simply nodded his head, demanding that I read it for myself.  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY GRANTED PAROL BY THE MINISTER OF MAGIC- that was the headline. The rest of the article basically explained that the ministry re-examined Malfoy's case and found that it was possible he may not be completely responsible for his actions. Further details were not public knowledge yet but would be disclosed as soon as everything was final. But for now, Lucius Malfoy, well known Death Eater and pain in the arse, was set free from his imprisonment. Do you know what that means? Well neither do I!   
  
Maybe now things will be different between me and Malfoy (the younger one.) Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. I never met him the next day in the dungeons. It's been a week since we had our last encounter and I've been avoiding him well enough. Most of my free time was spent with Ron and Harry.   
  
Do you ever get the feeling as though you're being watched? I've been feeling it a lot recently. Like a cold pair of eyes follows my every move. Once, I caught Malfoy watching me but I could have been mistaken. You never know with him.  
  
Anyway, I'm really worried about Lucius' being set free. I can't believe it. How foolish could the Minister be? One day I swear, I'm going to get that man fired and I'll take over myself. I'd probably do a much better job of it anyway! I hate him! He's the biggest dunderhead in the world!   
  
Oh bullocks, now I have to go to the prefects meetings. Sixth year prefects are to plan a ball for the seventh years. It's a new tradition that I foolishly suggested. It's their own special going away ball. There's only three weeks left in the year. Thank the Gods!  
  
Okay, well that's all for now. I must be off. Goodnight.  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
She's been avoiding me! I can't believe that little bitch has been avoiding me. The worst part is, I've missed her too. Not in the sense that I missed her annoyingness and all, but I've missed the way we fucked. I miss the way her body feels beneath mine. I miss the way she runs her nails along my back and every time I hit her special spot, she digs them into my skin. I miss the way she bites her lip, trying desperately not to shout out my name, let alone anything at all. I miss the way she tries to hide herself as soon as we're done. I miss the way she can be so timid and shy yet when I get inside of her, she turns into this wild animal. I don't know how she does it but it's amazing the way she changes in an instant. I don't know why but she fascinates me. DAMN HER AND HER BEAUTY!  
  
I just need to get her alone again. I need to feel her beneath me once more. I need to be inside her, to kiss her, to hold her, to bring her to the point of ecstacy. I need all of that! I'm going crazy without her!  
  
But that's not part of the plan. I'm not supposed to actually WANT her! The plan was to split up the Golden Trio and I'll be damned if I back out now. Well there was also another part of the plan though and if I fell for the mudblood, part two of the operation would be taken care of. The other part was to piss off Lucius which will work out a lot better now that he's out of Azkaban! He hates mudbloods so much and if he knows that I'm having sexual relations with one, he'll be furious. Gods, I hate that man!  
  
I still can't believe he ever let himself get arrested in the first place but now that he's back, Narcissa wants to have a 'family vacation' this summer. We're going to the wizard part of a city in the States. New York City I believe. I'm sure it will be a bore but Father has business there so I have no choice. Boy do I hate that man. He's nothing but a selfish prick to me. I had almost hoped that he would rot in jail but there's no such luck. I shall be forced to suffer endlessly. Good thing I'll make the little mudblood mine soon enough. It'll piss him off so very much, just enough to make him see my true hatred for him.  
  
So now I go to the prefects meeting in hopes of cornering her afterwards. I'm going to love watching her try to back out. She always tries to get away but I won't let her this time. No sir. I'm just going to get her alone and we'll have a nice little 'chat', if that's what you want to call it.   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Gods damn it all to hell! I knew I shouldn't have gone to that meeting! Do you want to know what happened afterwards? Well I'm going to tell you anyway so I hope you answered yes.   
  
Afterwards, I was walking out the door of the prefects meeting room and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back. Everyone else left, including Ron. He was too busy talking about the Quidditch team to the Ravenclaw prefect that he didn't even notice I wasn't by his side. Not that it offended me. They always try to include me in those conversations but I alienate myself when it comes to Quidditch. Gods I hate that sport.  
  
So he pulled me back and waited until everyone was out of the room. Then, he pulled me in close to his body and whispered huskily into my ear, "I've missed you, pet." Can you believe that he had the nerve to call me pet? I know I couldn't. How dare he! I wasn't his pet! As a matter a fact, I wasn't anything except for his enemy. He hated me and I hated him. But then I found myself completely ignoring everything my mind was saying.   
  
We were so close that I could smell his cologne. I didn't know what scent it was but I do know that it was sure sexy. Yes it was. But soon I regained control over myself and spoke back. "Well I haven't missed you so isn't that a pity," I said sarcastically, trying desperately to pry myself free from his grasp. But it was no use. He was much too strong for me and I was too tired to really put up a struggle.   
  
"I thought only Slytherins lied," he replied smugly. He thought he was so cute but it just made me sick. It was a clever comeback to be sure, but it made me want to strangle him.  
  
"Well then it's a good thing I wasn't lying. I wouldn't want to be mistaken as a slimy serpent with a forked tongue now would I?" I'm not quite sure if I was being witty or intelligible but it was the only thing I could think of to say. So I said it.   
  
"Speaking of tongues..." he trailed off, capturing my lips in his own. He pried my bottom and top lip apart with his tongue and unintentionally, I massaged it with my own. I didn't want to but I just couldn't stop myself with him.  
  
Now normally I would be condemning premarital sex but... I don't know. Something about him screams intercourse. You can't simply kiss him. That would be like the appetizer of a meal. It only holds you off for so long. Then, you get hungry for the main meal and if you don't get that, then you starve for the rest of the night only with him, it lasts forever. His hands slid up and down my sides and well... I couldn't help it.   
  
I ripped open his shirt and pried it away from his body as he did the same to mine. I wanted so badly to just find somewhere COMFORTABLE to lie down and 'do the deed' but of course, we were in a classroom and it was all hard surfaces.  
  
He lied me down on the desk and crawled on top of me. And do you know what he said? He said, "You're mine now, Granger." I couldn't believe it.  
  
I couldn't believed it mainly because I knew he was right. I was his. I let him do anything he wanted to me. And I would do whatever he wanted me to do. Get this, I even gave him a blow job! Yes, I did. I couldn't believe it either. But we were there and I was in the moment and I couldn't help myself. HEY! You would have done it too if you were in my position!  
  
Ugh... I can't believe it. I just have no self control when I'm around him. And I tried to avoid him and that didn't work and I tried to tell him no and that didn't work so I guess I need to go to plan C.   
  
What's Plan C, you ask? Well it's simple really. I'm going to get him alone in sometime soon, and I'm going to make him answer my questions. The questions will be things like... what are we doing together? What does this make us? What does this mean to you? Those types of questions.  
  
Then, based on his answers, I'll be able to form a Plan D. Okay, well I have to go. I'm exhausted.  
  
Goodnight,  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N... okay well thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I just want to talk about this chapter. We're starting to get into the plot line a little bit now. I am so sorry it took me this long to update but I got a lot of discouraging reviews. Just so you know, I look at this story as just a fun little piece of smut. I was bored one day and it just came to mind. I'll make it short though, I promise. I hope you all liked this chapter. Tell me if you did.  
  
Thanks to all of you 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Nothing ever will. It all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. We should all bow down before her in respect for creating such great characters and story lines. Without them, we'd be lost.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
What have I done? I don't know how everything got so screwed up but now it's all a big mess and I'm caught up in it. Since my last entry, I've run into him quite a number of times. The first time, I used Plan C, ask him questions. When I asked him what I was to him, his response was, "The best fuck I've ever had." When I asked him where this was leading, he guessed I was talking about the conversation and replied, "As soon as you shut your wonderful delicious mouth, my little mudblood, we're going to shag." I hated the way he said the word but somehow, it excited me as well.   
  
He took my silence as permission to wrap his strong arms around me. Gods I loved those arms. Though I usually hated Quidditch, when he placed his arms around me, I was thankful for it. All that training had left him with great muscles and a rock hard six-pack.  
  
His lips were soft as he brushed them lightly over mine. It wasn't really a kiss and I wondered why not. But then, I understood. He wanted ME to kiss HIM! I wanted to so badly, but when my heart said yes (and a few other body parts), my head said no, so I pushed him away and turned my back to him.  
  
I felt cold the moment his arms left my waist. But he took care of that. He wrapped them around me from behind and started kissing down my neck. Then, he licked his way up to my ear. "Stop fighting this, Granger. We both know you want it," he whispered.  
  
Feeling his hot breath against my skin sent chills up and down my spine. I flipped around in his arms and immediately kissed him. I think I may have surprised him but he recovered quickly, forcing his tongue into my mouth, parting my lips. Our tongues danced together in a fit of passion.  
  
That's when I realized that we were outside in the pumpkin patch near Hagrid's hut. Anyone could have seen us. He seemed to notice too but didn't care too much. He just pulled me down behind one of the larger pumpkins. Then it hit me that everyone was in Hogsmeade that weekend so there was a low probability of being caught.  
  
He pushed me down onto the ground and began to kiss down my neck. Once he reached my shirt, he began to pull off the buttons with his teeth. It was taking a long time and I knew he must have gotten too frustrated when he ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.   
  
I giggled and told him he owed me a new shirt. He just smirked. He had started on my skirt when we heard a deep voice, a familiar voice, a voice coming from right behind us. I looked up and saw the half giant who I had grown so fond of, standing right there, holding one of the buttons that had flown off. Malfoy suddenly got protective of me, trying to cover every inch of my exposed flesh.  
  
He gave me his robe and I put it on reluctantly, not wanting to wear Slytherin colors. "You'd better go, Malfoy. 'Else I'll be forced to report our little mishap to Professor Snape," Hagrid said in a voice that sounded hurt and disappointed, as if I had let him down.  
  
Malfoy leaned over and whispered huskily in my ear, "When you are done apologizing to the oaf and convincing him to keep his big mouth shut, I'll be waiting in the Room of Requirements. I'll assume you know where it is."  
  
I wanted to say something back, something witty or smart but all that came out was, "To assume only makes an ass out of you and me."  
  
He smirked again. Gods, how I loved that smirk. "And what a cute ass you have," he commented, grabbing my rear end in his left hand and then walking off as Hagrid gave him a dirty look.  
  
As soon as he was gone, I tried to talk but Hagrid silenced me. I still remember his exact words. "If you want to run around and go behind your friends backs with a slimy git like Malfoy, it's not my place to stop you. But please be careful with him! With Lucius out of Azkaban and all, it would be wise to watch your back. Oh and before you go falling for the guy, remember everything that he's done to you and Ron and 'Arry and... and good ole Buckbeak." He sounded real choked up and all and I tried to apologize but he just walked away.  
  
So I sneaked up into the building and ran to the Room of Requirement. I walked back and forth three times and a doorway appeared. I entered quietly, hoping for the element of surprise but my plan had failed. He was already there and waiting for me. I looked around to see what he had transformed the room into. I was not expecting what I saw. It was a bedroom, an actual bedroom. I almost had the chance to smile but then I noticed that all the colors in the room were Slytherin colors. "And here I thought you were trying to be romantic," I joked.  
  
He was sitting in a corner, hidden by the shadows and those words seemed to draw him out of hiding. He stepped forwards. "I was trying for somewhere we've never done it before and my bedroom came to mind. Now obviously, you're not allowed in my ACTUAL room but this is an exact replica."  
  
I looked at the room in awe. Diary, you should have seen it. The bed was kind-sized and the dressers were a gorgeous mahogany. There were candles floating around the bed, emitting a vanilla scent. I whispered (mainly to myself), "Vanilla's my favorite."  
  
I was so caught up in the looks of the room that I hadn't even noticed he was already taking off my (well, technically it was his) robe. All I had on underneath was a bra and my skirt. We began to kiss passionately but I pushed him away. When did things get so out of hand?   
  
Til later,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V  
  
"Stop," she told me. "We have to talk about this before we go any further." I was astounded. There I was, my tongue down her throat and she told me we needed to talk! TO TALK! "Why are we doing this?" she asked me. To be honest, I didn't know the reason anymore. I knew that I wanted to piss off Scarhead, Weasel, and Lucius, but that wasn't why I was STILL doing it. All I needed was one time if I wanted to piss them off and we had certainly passed one time. "Well?" she said, tapping her foot on the ground, demanding an answer.  
  
"Why are you trying to ruin this for me?" I asked with a frown.  
  
"You're not allowed to answer a question with a question," she stated matter-of-factly. There she went again, her and that bossy know-it-all attitude. It was just down right frustrating.  
  
"What was the question again?" I asked, hoping she would have forgotten already.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Malfoy. Though you play the part rather convincingly..." I shoved her up against the wall, not wanting to hear her insults any longer.  
  
"We do this for fun, Granger. There are certain things, OUTSIDE of school and books, that people do just to make themselves happy or to experience pleasure. SEX is one of those things."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know why people have SEX, Malfoy. But why are WE having sex with EACH OTHER?"  
  
I chuckled. "Would you rather have sex with Scarhead and the weasel? Because if so, just tell me and I'll leave."  
  
She hit my arm in order to get me to stop teasing her. "You know what I mean. I'm just saying that if we hate each other as much as we do, then why do we find it so pleasurable to spend so much time together?"  
  
All I could say was, "Enemies make the best lovers." This seemed to be good enough for her because then she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Do you want to have sex now?" she asked me. I'm not sure why she even asked but I decided to answer.  
  
"Very much so." I practically jumped on the bed and very gracefully landed on top of her, my lips seizing hers in what could only be described as a hungry and lustful kiss. I unhooked her bra quickly and began devouring the newly shown areas of skin.  
  
Soon, she noticed that I was still fully clothed and decided to flip me over. I loved when she became aggressive. She unbuttoned my school shirt and untied my tie, sliding both of them off. She kissed me softly on the lips, something I didn't expect from her, and began trailing kisses down my chest and to my southern regions.  
  
"Take off my pants, Granger, and see what you do to me," I ordered her. She followed my instructions and I was relieved to be free of the fabric that had been confining me not too long ago. I was hard and she noticed. She slid my boxers off quickly and I laughed at the scared impression on her face.   
  
She had done it once before and she had been terrified that time too. I didn't really know why considering she was so damn good at it but I assumed she was afraid of messing up or doing it improperly. "Don't worry," I told her, just anxious for her to begin. "You're a sex goddess."  
  
Then, she became rather confident and took my length in her mouth. She began sucking on it and licking very seductively. I could feel it building up inside of me but I didn't want her to stop. Instead, I entwined my fingers in her honey brown hair and pushed her head down more, thrusting myself further into her mouth. Soon, I came and she just swallowed. I loved watching her lick up all of my fluids and it just made me even hornier.  
  
I flipped her over and slid my hands under her skirt, searching for underwear that I never found. "No underwear? Aren't you the brave little mudblood," I snickered. She flinched at the word but showed no sign of backing away.  
  
"I figured why bother. They never stay on for long anyway."  
  
"Good point." I rammed into her as fast as I could and it caught her off guard. I began thrusting hard and fast, excited to reach my peak once again. She began to scream in ecstasy, matching my every thrust.  
  
"MALFOY!" All I could hear were her moans and cries for me to go harder.  
  
I felt her walls closing in around me and I knew she had just experienced an orgasm but I wasn't finished yet. She began to scream in pleasure. "DRACO!" I heard her chorus. My seed flowed into her as I collapsed on her frail form, letting her name fall from my lips.   
  
"Hermione," I whispered.  
  
It took us both a little while to realize what the other had just said.  
  
"You said my name," we said in unison.  
  
A/N... hehehe... I love that chapter the best. I know it's just more smut but it just really got to me. So now Hagrid knows and he gave her a little warning but basically what he said was that he wasn't going to tell anyone.   
  
What does it mean by them saying their first names at the end of the chapter? Find out in chapter 6!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! If you review, I won't keep you waiting with the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still bowing down to good old J.K.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I really messed things up now. I said his name. Can you believe it? I can't. The thing is, I really didn't want to. I never wanted any of this to happen but when I said his name, I knew everything would change. Letting his first name come out, it just makes everything a lot more serious. Like we have an actual relationship or something. Of course, we don't actually have a relationship but that's my point. Using a first name is reserved for friends or couples or even acquaintances. NOT ENEMIES! And I still considered him my enemy. It reminded me of that film, Troy, with Brad Pitt. When the old man comes to Brad begging for his dead son's body back so he can give him all the proper burial proceedings. Brad says that if he gives the old man his son back, it wouldn't change anything. He would still be his enemy in the morning. The old man simply replies, "You are still my enemy tonight."  
  
I feel as though that applies to me and Dr-I meant Malfoy. I really did. Anyways... it applies to me and MALFOY. Just because we sleep together, it doesn't change a thing. I still hate him and he still loathes me and that's just the way it is. Things will never change.  
  
Except they have. They have changed. I said his name. And he said mine. I'm not sure if he was just following my lead or if he just let it slip but I know that it had to mean something. On some level, he must view me as something other than an enemy, and something more than just a good shag.   
  
Gods, if someone would have told me a few months ago that I would be shagging Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed my ass off. Now, I just get scared when I admit it to myself. You know, I wasn't always this easy. I used to have respect, integrity, honor, and purity. Now, I'm just dirty.  
  
I used to think I should hold off for the right guy but that idea had flown away. But even at the loss of my virginity, I still expected that I would only sleep with a man if I was in love. I wish I could say that I was in love with Malfoy. Maybe then it would make a little more sense. All I know is that I hate him, but I love the way he makes me feel. No other man has ever touched me the way he has.   
  
I crave his attention. I've never had a boy look at me the way he does. Sometimes, I wish Harry and Ron would at least NOTICE I am a woman but they're so daft that they don't even know I have boobs.   
  
But Draco... yes I said it again, Draco. Draco knows exactly what to do. When he looks at me, he sees a woman (or at least I hope he does). He sees a girl who is attractive and good in bed. That makes me happy, knowing that I'm desirable at least by someone's opinion.  
  
No girl ever really wants to be considered one of the guys. She wants to be recognized as a lady, a member of the opposite sex. I know that for years I have tried to hide my feminine side. I used to tape my chest down so people wouldn't know that I had a chest. I never wore skirts when I had a choice, unlike Lavender and Parvati. Those two wore skirts practically every day of their lives. If they weren't wearing a skirt, they were wearing a dress. I swear, they didn't own any pants. (Yet somehow, they both claimed that Draco Malfoy had gotten in them)   
  
Anyway, after the incident, we fell asleep in each others arms, something enemies would never do. I woke up first and found the whole situation just weird so I left him there, sleeping. I ran into Harry and Ron on the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They just glared at me and shoved a daily prophet in my hands. The headline to this issue was: Lucius Malfoy Regains Position in the Ministry.  
  
Now this scared me because if you knew anything about Lucius, you would know that he was a big supporter of you-know-who, not that I'm afraid to say the name or anything, and he hates muggle borns. If he was ever to find out that Draco and I had, well, you know, if he knew we had done it, then my life would be at risk. That kind of makes it a lot sexier. I know that's weird but danger has always excited me.   
  
The thing is, now that Voldemort was dead, many believe that Lucius is trying to take over as the new Dark Lord. I would definitely be the first one to die if this came true. That man has hated me since second year, probably because I was friends with Harry Potter which has always seemed to put my life on the line but I don't mind. Being friends with Harry is one of the greatest things in my life. Him and Ron are the best friends a girl could have.  
  
So, anyway...I keep feeling like someone is watching me. The other day, I could have sworn I felt someone's eyes boring into the back of my head. I was in the library, studying. When I turned around, no one was there. I could have sworn that someone had been there but I must have been going crazy.  
  
There was a Quidditch match yesterday. Slytherin and Gryffindor. I of course went and supported Harry and Ron. My crush on Ron had long since deceased and now I was comfortable being just friends with him. I wore all my Gryffindor colors and made sure to tie my hair up with a red and gold ribbon. I never thought in a million years that HE would expect any different from me but apparently I was wrong.  
  
And this is where it all went to hell. He flew over to where I sat in the stands, during mid-game, and began talking to me. "Supporting your two boyfriends I see?"  
  
"Malfoy," I whispered. "Go away. People will see you."  
  
"I can't believe you'd rather support THEM than ME! It's down right upsetting the way you follow after those two." Now his words were really starting to confuse me. I didn't think he wanted people to know about us. Then, he had the nerve to accuse me of following Harry and Ron? I was about to tell him off but he started talking again. "I told you before, if you'd rather fuck Scarhead or Weasel, all you have to do is say the words and I will go away."  
  
That was it, what I had been waiting for. He was giving me an out. He basically told me that if I said I had feelings for Harry or Ron, I could get rid of him. The question was, did I want that any longer? In the beginning, I would have begged for him to leave me alone but now, what did I want? "I-I..." I didn't know what to say and he loved the fact that he had finally gotten me tongue tied.  
  
"Listen, my little mudblood," he said to me. "I won't have you rooting for the other team while I'm up here, searching for a ball the size of a peanut but can't find it because I'm too busy thinking about you!"  
  
I could tell he was angry and being sincere because I saw it in his eyes. He hadn't meant to say all that but it must have just came out, showing his true feelings. I didn't know what to feel.   
  
"If we're going to be together, then I want you to show me that you WANT to be with me!" he said.  
  
I just wanted to get him to stop attracting so much attention. I knew most people hadn't heard the whole conversation and those who did were totally confused. They thought it was just another Malfoy Granger fight. And it was. But this time, it wasn't about blood, or my friends. It was about us. It was about what we were to each other. But I couldn't have the school finding out what the fight was about so I tried to change the conversation. "Shouldn't you be worrying more about the game rather than which team a mudblood like me is rooting for?"  
  
He snickered. "No body gets to call you a mudblood except for me, not even yourself. Got it, Granger?"  
  
I don't know why but I nodded. I was such a fool. By nodding, I only assured him that I was his in more than just sex. He controlled my actions now and he knew it.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to go and find the snitch. And when I'm done, I'm coming back for you and you're going to be my prize." He winked devilishly at me and then flew off on his broom. I wondered what was going to happen because I doubted very much that he would catch the snitch. Harry always caught the snitch. He was the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
I watched the game and was at the edge of my seat the whole time. Who did I want to win? Oh the gods must have hated me!  
  
I'll write more later. I'm too confused to go on. It's all so weird.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I had decided to start the decline of my operation. We were going to go public soon. I knew she would be at the quidditch match, and of course would be rooting on Potter and the pauper, and I planned on getting angry by it. False anger, of course, but anger nonetheless. I flew over to her and noticed her hair tied back in a gold and red ribbon and I despised just how much she was supporting her team. I got angry and infuriated so quickly. I had not expected that. I didn't even know what to say. I tried to keep my anger down but I let her know exactly what I was feeling.  
  
When she called herself a mudblood, I couldn't take it. I was the only one allowed to use such a rude title towards her. I ordered her to never use the term again and she agreed. The simple action meant a lot. By following orders from me, it shows that she thinks more of me than just a shag here and there. It shows that my opinion means something to her, and you never value the opinion of your enemy. So that means that I had to be something more than an enemy to her.  
  
I flew off and won the game. I saw Potter looking real disappointed and I smiled. I loved angering him. It appeared as though he had not seen my conversation with Hermione otherwise I would assume he wouldn't be going near her. He flew to the Gryffindor stands and reached out his hand for her to take. I flew over and heard part of the conversation.  
  
"What do you say to going for a fly with me? I could use some cheering up," Potter said to her with a frown on his face.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry Harry but I... I..." she was stumbling. Good.  
  
I flew closer and pushed Potter out of the way. "Come on, milady. Your chariot awaits," I said with that ever present Malfoy charm.  
  
"I...I..." I didn't understand why she was still stuttering. "I'm afraid of heights," she admitted, looking down at her feet as though they were interesting.   
  
A smile crossed my face and I let out a laugh. "I'll be gentle with you. I promise." Just as she was about to get on, Scarhead pushed me away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" he asked, blocking my way to Hermione.  
  
"Go away, Scarhead. I'm not here for you."  
  
"You're not going anywhere near her, Malfoy. Do you hear me?" He was getting really angry and I loved it. This was perfect.  
  
"Potter, back away! I'm warning you." I was about to pummel him right then and there. Gods, I really hated him.   
  
"Why do you want her, anyway?" he asked. "You hate her. To you, she's nothing more than a muggle born."  
  
I saw her worry turn into a smile. She was happy that Scarhead thought so much of her as to defend her from me.  
  
"Scarhead, my business with Hermione is my own." Damnit! I had said it again. I called her Hermione. That was getting to be a bad habit now. "Let's go, Granger," I said to her, ignoring Potter's death threats that he had begun shouting at me.  
  
"I...I..." She was getting all flustered and her face was turning red. I could tell she was embarrassed and confused and I loved it.  
  
"'Mione, why does he want to talk to you?" Scarhead asked her. That man was insufferable.   
  
"Harry, I...I..." I shot her a glance that said all that she needed. She knew that it meant that she better not choose him over me or else...   
  
"I don't get it, 'Mione," he said in confusion. "Do you WANT to go with him?"  
  
She wasn't saying anything and she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. But she did DO something. She took my hand and got on the back of my broom. I flew off before Potty could say or do anything to stop us.  
  
A/N... thanks SO much to all my reviewers. I'd like to inform you that I AM open to constructive criticism. I even appreciate it a lot, but I still don't want flames. I don't appreciate them at all.   
  
This story is going to remain in this format. That's what makes this story special, not being in third person. It's written in Diary format and then switches over the first person point of view from Draco's perspective. I'm sorry if you don't like that but I hear many of you do so I'm sorry for those of you don't.  
  
Anyway, finals are getting in the way of my writing process so the next few chapters may be a little bit later than the rest. I hope you enjoyed this one. I sure enjoyed reading all of your reviews. Please REVIEW again! I would really appreciate it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the lack of plot and the out of character characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got on the broom. I know I shouldn't have but I did. It was a terrifying experience for me to be that high up in the air- and of course it was just as terrifying to betray Harry like that. The only reason I did it really was to show Harry I didn't like him as more than a friend. You see, a month or so ago, Ron pulled me aside after a Transfiguration class and told me that Harry fancied me. Now, I was horrified. I never even thought about Harry as more than just a friend. I tried ignoring Harry's feelings but at the Quidditch match, I couldn't. I felt as though if I flew off with HIM, it'd be like telling him I returned his feelings. But I never meant to hurt him.  
  
Draco flew us off to the lake and we sat down by the waterside. It was a pretty site and I enjoyed just sitting there. We didn't say anything and we sat with about a foot of space in between us. I think at that time, we were both still pretty much in denial about whatever it was that we were feeling for each other.  
  
"Congratulations," I finally said. "You won the game. You beat Harry."  
  
"That has a dual meaning to it," he snickered, cutting me off with a smirk ever present on his face. I hated that smirk, yet it drove me wild. Maybe he had placed some sort of spell on me that made me want him. Hah, I wish.  
  
"Leave Harry out of whatever is going on between us," I said. "He didn't deserve what I did to him. I should really go and apologize." I wasn't actually going to apologize right then but at least I had recognized that I should have.  
  
"I have an idea," he said, standing up and unbuttoning his robe. "Let's go swimming." He continued stripping until all he had left was his boxers, which were plaid and cotton. He usually wore either green or black silk so I found this pair a nice change. He walked to the edge of the water and then looked back at me with his smirk once more. He winked and before I knew it, he had taken off his boxers and jumped in. "Come on in, Granger. The water's great!"  
  
I didn't know what to do, so I joined him. I kept my undergarments on until I got in the water so he couldn't watch. I looked around to see where he had gone but he was nowhere to be found. "You're no fun," he said, sneaking up behind me. I jumped out of fright as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck so as to be closer to him. Our bodies brushed against each other and it was then that I noticed I could not reach the floor. He was much taller than me and laughed when he realized my shortness. I was about to swim to where I COULD stand but he just picked up my legs and wrapped them around him, putting us in a position we had been in many times before.  
  
"What are we doing?" I whispered into his ear as he began to kiss down my neck, resting on my collarbone.  
  
"You're always trying to ruin perfectly good sex. Why is that?" he asked. I didn't respond. He was right. I always asked him these questions right before we did it. So I stopped. No more questions from me. Any questions I had would be answered by the way he treated me during the day. Now, I knew things would be different. A hundred students had seen me fly off on his broom and the rest of the school by now had already heard about it from those who had seen it. Was he going to deny his actions to the whole school? Were we going to begin dating? What was going to happen?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by his hands rubbing my inner thigh. I moaned to let him know that I was ready for him. I wanted him badly by then. He slipped one finger into me and began my pleasure. He took his lips away from my neck and moved them up to meet with my own. His tongue traced the outline of my mouth and then, slid inside, massaging my tongue with his. Gods, I loved that feeling. He was without a doubt the best kisser ever!   
  
I began grinding my pelvis against his, teasing him. I knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. He pressed me closer to him, allowing me to feel how hard I was making him. Our lips were dancing together in an exotic dance as he slid himself into me. Now, it's not like we hadn't done this before but this was different. He wasn't being rough anymore. Every thrust he made was gentle, as if he wanted to make sure I was fully enjoying the experience without any pain. There were no rough surfaces to lay me down on. Everything was soft and sweet. The water began rocking us back and forth, splashing all around us. As he pushed me closer and closer to my point of euphoria, I imagined something I never thought I would. I imagined what life would be like, doing this every day. I imagined what it would be like to be married to Draco Malfoy and that's when I exploded. As I pictured myself twirling around in a gorgeous white gown with a veil covering my face, I erupted in ecstasy as did he.   
  
He allowed all his fluids to empty out into me but it didn't matter. There was no way I would become pregnant. I had placed a contraceptive spell on my self. It was like taking that muggle birth control pill but I didn't have to do it every day. I did it once and it would stay on until I said the counter spell.  
  
I knew at that point, as I remembered exactly what had driven me over the edge, that I had feelings for him that went beyond the lines of hate and lust. I was in love and there was no way around to avoid it.   
  
Of course, I didn't tell him. I couldn't let him know exactly how I felt. That would have been humiliating, especially because I knew he didn't feel the same.   
  
He walked us back to land and laid me down on the grass. He laid down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. I could have sworn I heard him whisper something along the lines of, "I'm never letting you go," but I can't be sure.  
  
Anyway, that's all for now, Diary. I'll write more later.   
  
Until then,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
We didn't exactly ride off into the sunset, as the fairytales go. I mean, I took her to the lake and we had what I would call a very good time, but not everything was perfect. I made a big mistake. While we were in the lake, I was gentle. I've NEVER been gentle with a woman in my life. But I messed up now. I was soft. I gave up. And the way she was making me feel, I didn't care. I just wanted to feel whatever it was that I was feeling and she allowed me to be free with it.   
  
The thing with Hermio... I mean, Granger, is that when I'm with her, I don't have to be anything that I'm not. I can tell that when I'm inside her, she's not thinking about the fact that I'm a death eater's son, or the fact that I've been an asshole to her for the past how many years. She looks at me with those cinnamon eyes and sees... me.   
  
Now I'm not saying that I'm sorry for torturing her and her friends for so long. It was fun and I would never take it back. I would never apologize for that. And I'm also not saying that people should condemn my father for the fact that he's a death eater. There's nothing wrong with that. I guess it's understandable to follow a man in a war so you can gain power. If there's going to be a war, well then everyone has to choose a side. Why not choose the Dark Side? It's probably going to win anyway.  
  
I still haven't really chosen what side I'm on yet. I mean, I know I'm not going to fight for the light, but I don't really fancy fighting for a sick and twisted man who shall not be named. So as you can see, at the current moment, choosing a side right now is a little tough. I'm thinking about staying out of it all together.  
  
So back to Granger, who happens to plague my every thought nowadays... I was really surprised the way she got on my broom in front of Scarhead. Then, she completely ignored the apology she was talking about, and hopped into the lake with me. Never thought in a million years that I would live to see the day Hermione Granger went skinny-dipping.   
  
After we were all through taking our little swim, I pushed her up on shore and held her in my arms. We didn't go to sleep then but we did just lay there, naked and exposed. Anyone could have seen us but I didn't really care. I wrapped her in my arms so that if by chance anyone saw us, her breasts and more private regions would not be seen.  
  
I felt a twinge of possessiveness surge through me as I thought about another man seeing her the way I did. Then, I started thinking about her and other men and suddenly, I resented Victor Krum for having ever seen her in her naked form. I always wondered if she had done it with Potter or Weasely but I just assumed the answer was yes and so I hated them even more than I already had. The idea of her with someone else made me want to puke and that's when I by accident let it slip, "I'm never letting you go."  
  
She didn't really hear me I think so I was happy by that. It was a mistake. Actually, now that I think about it, I seem to be making a lot of mistakes lately. Calling her by her name, telling her I won't let her go...next thing you know, I'll be asking her to marry me. Now that's a scary thought...  
  
Or is it?  
  
A/N... Hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for all your reviews. Review if you want for this one too. Thanks you guys! 


	8. Chapter 8

That Was Weird  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, only the plot... the characters all belong to good old J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went to see Harry after the lake incident. He wasn't too happy. In fact, he was really quite furious and acted quite rude. When I found him, he was in the Gryffindor common room, alone. Everyone else was at lunch. I walked over to where he sat on the couch and asked him to talk to me. Of course, he ignored me. I didn't expect otherwise.   
  
After much pleading and begging, he turned to me and asked me the dreaded question. "What's going on between you and Malfoy," he questioned. My response was long and drawn out beings I wasn't able to find the right words to describe whatever it was that I had with Malfoy. Basically, I told him that Malfoy and I had been sneaking around for a few weeks but all it really was, was sex.   
  
That was a big mistake because then Harry automatically assumed I just wanted someone to fool around with and he offered himself as Malfoy's alternative. Then, without my consent, he kissed me. His kiss wasn't as nice and smooth as Malfoy's. It was imperfect. Draco, whenever I kiss him, I know I'm with someone who actually knows what they're doing. Harry had no clue how to kiss a woman, or at least how to kiss me. I don't understand why all the girls want him. He's really not that good of a kisser at least when compared to Malfoy.  
  
Anyway, I tried to pull away, I really did, but he had me pressed real tight between a wall and his body. The wall reminded me of one of my experiences with Malfoy. It was rough and hard and while I was busy remembering what a great time I always had when I was with Malfoy despite how much he would hurt me, I let a moan escape and Harry assumed that it meant I was enjoying his kiss and that I wanted him. But I didn't and I don't. I wanted Draco... I WANT Draco. He's so much better than Harry.  
  
I turned my head to the side to break the kiss but the nasty little bugger just assumed I wanted him to continue his kissing on my neck. He nipped and licked down to where my neck met with my shoulder and began sucking. I told him he should stop but he didn't hear me. I knew he was leaving a mark because I felt this warm feeling on the area that he was paying special attention to. It was hot and I felt like I was being pricked by a needle... damn little golden boy. Oh no! I'm starting to sound like Draco. Curse the Gods!  
  
So after a while but before the mark could become too obvious, I gathered all my strength and kneed him where it hurt the most. Pretty violent display it was but I enjoyed it immensely, watching him role around clutching to his lower region. I ran away and back to the library where I knew I would be safe. I sat in there for a while not in my normal seat though. I had so many thoughts swarming around in my head and I didn't even think to get a book so I could appear as though I had been reading or studying or anything other than trying to catch my breath.  
  
I stayed there for a while, my cheeks burning. I felt flushed from what had happened with Harry. I must have been in there for a good amount of time because Draco came in looking for me. "I was looking all over for you. You were supposed to meet me an hour ago," he whispered, dragging me to a table in the back that was hidden so no one would see us.  
  
"I... I must have lost track of time," I said, trying to avoid his next question.  
  
"Did you talk to Scarhead?" he asked. Damn him! That's exactly what I didn't want to go into.  
  
"Why must you bring Harry into this?" I said with a seductive smile on my face. "Or haven't you yet realized that we are seated at the same table that we first got together? Doesn't that give you any ideas?" I moved close to him and wrapped my arms around him.   
  
He leaned in and licked my ear, whispering, "Good point." He began kissing down my neck, much as Harry had just done and I grew worried. What if Harry had left a mark? What would Draco think? And sure enough, I was right. "Uh... Hermione? What is that?"  
  
I grew panicked but I kept a straight face on. "What is what?"  
  
"That hickey, the one on your neck!" he said sounding more than annoyed. He was pissed.  
  
"That's from you, isn't it?" I must've sounded so naïve and stupid.  
  
"I remember every mark I give you and THAT is certainly not from ME!" He was furious. I never would have expected him to get so jealous. It's not like we were together or anything so why did he care?  
  
"Why does it matter?" I said in a quiet voice. I didn't want to yell at him because I knew at least ONE of us had to keep our head otherwise it would just turn into a crazy match of who could yell louder.  
  
"You are mine," he said possessively, matching my quietness. "I won't have you going behind my back and fucking other guys. You are mine and no other man shall lay a hand on you." I knew he wanted to continue but I cut him off.  
  
"But I wasn't 'fucking' anyone else. It wasn't my fault. I went to go talk to Harry and he kissed me. I tried to push him off but he was much stronger. Don't you see? I didn't want him to kiss me."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Believe it or not... makes no difference. I didn't do anything with him but even if I did... It really shouldn't matter to you. It's not like you love me or anything." Then he got weird. He pushed me up against the wall, holding me up by the throat.  
  
"You are mine," he whispered huskily. It was like his mantra. He just kept saying it as he kissed me with all his strength. It was becoming slightly harder to breath and I tapped him on the shoulder as if to ask him to let go. He loosened his grip on my neck but didn't let me go. Instead, he moved his hands to my hips and pushed me into him. "I'll take care of Scarhead if he ever tries anything again."  
  
I knew what he meant. He was threatening Harry's life. Now, I was mad at Harry but I certainly didn't want him dead. I let Draco continue kissing along my neck. He was obviously set to make me aware of his superiority to Harry. I rolled my eyes as he began taking off my shirt. I just wasn't in the mood so I pushed him off.  
  
"I can't," I said quietly. I decided it was time to do something in order for Draco and myself to move forward. "If you want you and me to become something more than a good shag, then meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight. I will make sure it is a night that you won't forget. But be warned, if you show up without the intent of sharing a future with me, the consequences will be severe."  
  
I walked off to my room wondering what was running through his head. That's what brought me here, writing to you. I'll be off now but I'll write again soon.  
  
Bye,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
She had a mark on her neck, obviously from the wonder boy. The odd thing is, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. I doubt she even noticed but it really ticked me off. Who was he to mark MY girl? He didn't only mark her, he practically branded her with his mark! I was infuriated. I didn't even mention to her the bolt because then she started getting mad at me.  
  
She gave me the ultimatum that I had been dreading. She wanted to know if I wanted a future with her and by going to the Room of Requirement, I would be committing myself to a relationship with her. I knew that would mean no more sneaking around and everyone would have to know. I knew that it meant getting shunned by my house and that only made the decision harder.  
  
I decided not to choose right away and instead go and have a nice little conversation with Potter and the Weasel. I found them on the Quidditch Pitch flying around and practicing.  
  
"POTTER!" I called out to the raven hair boy flying high above. "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!" He flew down accompanied by the Weasel.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" Scarface asked but I had a feeling he already knew the answer to his own question.  
  
"I want you to stay the bloody hell away from her, that's what I want," I replied feeling quite impatient. I didn't say her name because I just wasn't sure what to call her.  
  
"I think you have it the wrong way around, Malfoy," he said my name with disgust in his voice. "It is YOU who should stay the hell away from her!"  
  
Weasel looked genuinely confused and I relished in my accomplishment. I loved making him uncomfortable. "What are you two talking about?" he asked perplexedly.  
  
"Malfoy thinks that Hermione is HIS, Ron. That's what we're talking about." The nerve of that Potter, jumping in and accusing me of thinking! I mean.. well you get what I mean!  
  
"Listen Potter. If you are going to clue the Weasel in on what we're fighting over at least do it right. She IS mine, not yours and I refuse to have you marking her like that!"  
  
He was all pissed off and ready to jump on me and I took the opportunity to punch him. He was down on the ground and I never stopped punching. But then, I felt Weasley rip me off of Potter and start beating me. From far away, I heard Zambini rushing to my rescue. If he had known what Potter and I were fighting over, he never would have come but it was obvious that he didn't know.   
  
Soon, I heard people running out onto the field... professors. Potthead and I got off with a detention to be served together with that half giant Hagrid. I really resented that because that guy already knew about me and Hermione and I was afraid of what he would say. I didn't want to know his thought on our relationship. It was fragile enough.  
  
The detention was the next day so I still had to choose whether or not to go to the Room of Requirements. Tough choice. It really was.   
  
A/N... Short chapter but the next one will come out soon enough. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
That Was Weird   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went to the Room of Requirement tonight and I set it all up perfectly. I want him to be amazed when he walks in… IF he walks in. The room isn't set up in red and gold nor is it silver and emerald. The walls are a neutral color, a beige type color and the curtains were white. The bed is large and it has off white covers with a little bit of lace at the top. I made sure that there was a couch off to the side where we could sit and talk because I intend on talking to him when he comes… IF he comes.   
  
I sat there for hours and at ten p.m. I realized that I had never set a time. He probably had no idea what time he was supposed to come. I kept telling myself that was the reason he had still not arrived but somewhere deep down I knew he was debating in his mind whether or not he should. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to come but at least it would give us the chance to talk this out without any interruptions.  
  
I grew nervous at 11:30 and began pacing around the room. My feet were bare and I loved the feeling of the Oriental rug I had placed in the room. It was soft and warm. The air was humid and my hands felt clammy. Maybe it was the airs fault or maybe I was just nervous. Who knew?  
  
So now it's five minutes to twelve and I'm sitting here. It's probably really dangerous to have my diary in the same room as Malfoy when he comes… IF he comes, so I'm going to hide you now under the bed.   
  
Until Later,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
It was quarter to twelve. I knew the latest I could arrive was at midnight and if I wanted to arrive by then I would have to leave right away. I paced back and forth for a bit and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Blaise Zambini staring at me.  
  
"Want to tell me what that fight was about earlier?" he asked.  
  
I didn't actually want to tell him and so I just avoided the real answer. "Just the usual," I said lazily. "Listen, I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
I turned around to leave but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Your father sent an owl for you. He wants you to come home this summer and 'become a man' as the Dark Lord has so kindly put it."  
  
"Yeah well…" I said. I didn't actually care about whether or not father sent me an owl and I definitely was not going home this summer so I just left. As soon as I was out of the Slytherin Dungeons, I ran like hell, afraid of being late. I ran so fast that my heart was beating insanely. When I got to the Room of Requirements, I paced around a little bit. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in. I checked the time and it was five minutes after twelve. 'Maybe she's still in there waiting…' I thought wishfully to myself. I doubted very much that she would still be in there.   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's after twelve now. He never showed up so I guess this is the end of any entries that include Malfoy. I guess it was fun while it lasted. I'm going back to my room now to go to sleep.   
  
Goodnight,  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N… don't worry. The story's not done yet. Not even close. I have the next chapter partially written and it will be out soon. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They inspire me so much. Please do the same for this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

That Was Weird

Chapter 10

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I turned around to leave, thinking that there was no way in hell she would still be there. Who would wait for hours for me? It's not like she loved me or anything. I had turned around and was about to walk away when I heard a door creak open behind me and a surprised voice say my name.

"Draco?" she asked. It was Hermione. I wasn't sure how long she had been waiting in the Room of Requirement and I just stood there for a while, afraid to turn around. Her eyes were boring into my back and I was scared. Can you believe that? The great Draco Malfoy, SCARED?

"Draco, look at me!" she commanded. Her voice sounded hurt and fearful. I slowly turned around and looked at her. My eyes connected with her gaze that had not too long ago been on my back. I looked her over and noticed something. She was wearing makeup. Her eyelashes looked long and full and her lips were pink and glossy. I also noticed that her face was tear-stained. She had wanted to look good for me but instead now the makeup was smudged and her mascara was running. But she still looked beautiful to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I said. I don't know why I was sorry but I was. I guess it was because she looked so beautiful but let me tell you, I've never apologized to anyone in my entire life. I was shocked at my own words but I didn't want to take them back. I was happy that I had said it. She deserved my apology.

"I know," she whispered. "Do you want to come in the room?" she asked. The door still hadn't been shut and she was still standing in the doorway. I walked towards her and pushed her backwards so we were in the room. I looked around and it was gorgeous.

"You must have thought long and hard about how you wanted the room to be," I commented, viewing the Oriental Rug that we were standing on. It was a wonderful sight. Everything seemed to shimmer and there was music in the background. It was the sound of the harp. "Shall we dance?"

I extended my hand for her to take and she did so. We walked to the middle of the room and she wrapped her arms around me. My arms went around her waist and it amazed me to see how well they fit around her. It was a slow dance and we swayed back and forth holding each other close. I knew at that point that everything had changed.

When the song was over, a new song began but this one was more upbeat. It was actually some muggle song. She turned around and began to grind with me. Her arms wrapped behind her and around my neck. We danced sensually and as she continued to grind, I felt myself losing control. She was making me hard and I couldn't take it.

I flipped her around and kissed her as the music continued. It was a hungry kiss, as if I was starving. I kissed her like the world was about to end. I held her so close to show her I would never let her go.

"Wait," she said breathlessly. "We need to talk." She always wanted to talk. I have no idea why. Every time we talked, we fought. One way or another, we fought.

She led me to the couch and we sat down. "Is there a bathroom around here?" I asked. She pointed to a door on the side of the room and I ran in. I quickly ran the cold water of the shower and hopped in.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I knew Hermione had gone to meet Malfoy. It was obvious that she felt something for him. I was hurt but in all honesty, I was okay with it. I wasn't really sure what had gotten into me in the first place. When did I start thinking of Hermione as more than just a friend? I saw the mark that I had left on her neck and I knew what had happened.

When I was kissing her, I felt something inside me. It was Voldemort. I was the only who knew the truth, at least besides Death Eaters and Dumbledore. He was still alive. I had not been able to kill him and now I was paying for my weakness. He was trying to get into my mind and at that moment, I had let my guard down. Just as he had transferred his powers to me, I had transferred my powers to her. Not that she needed the powers. Actually, she probably already had more than enough power as it was. She was one of the most powerful witches to ever come to Hogwarts - along with the smartest.

I'll bet she didn't even know that I transferred powers to her but I did. Malfoy probably caught on but I know she didn't. Not that she's not smart enough, but I don't think she really wanted to dwell on the event too much otherwise she would have caught on.

I think that she was genuinely repulsed by it. She must hate me now. I wouldn't blame her. I was a total ass. I had heard her tell me to stop but I couldn't. I tried to but I couldn't. It was like I was under the Imperious Curse. I heard Voldemort inside of me telling me to take her and I guess I wasn't strong enough to ignore him. When she kneed me, it was probably the best thing that she ever did. Only the Gods know how far I would have gone.

I wish though that I could blame it all on Voldemort but deep down I know that I've wanted her for the longest time, even before Cho. Hermione is gorgeous and sexy and the best part about her is that she doesn't even know it. She never realizes how damn beautiful she is. Gods, she's so amazing.

Dear Diary,

We were dancing, grinding more like. I knew he was 'enjoying' the way I was dancing and so I stopped. I didn't want to go too far. I mean, I knew I was going to go all the way with him, as always, but I wanted to talk FIRST.

He ran to the bathroom to 'cool' off. He must have guessed that our conversation was going to take a while so he needed to fix the problem I created before he could even sit down. While he was gone, I just sat there, thinking about what I was going to say.

He returned fairly soon, looking a little disappointed. "Next time you start something, you had better be prepared to finish it," he said with a smirk while taking the seat next to me.

"My sincerest apologies," I said sarcastically. "So why did you come here tonight?" I asked, not wanting to waste time.

He rolled his eyes and looked annoyed as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn't make me too angry. "I came because I didn't want to never sleep with you again," he replied. I think that was his way of saying 'I have feelings for you.' I doubted that he would ever admit that.

"Do you want a relationship?" I asked, trying to get as much out of him as possible.

Draco sighed and replied, "A relationship is something I don't know if I'm ready for. I mean that I don't know if I'm ready to have a relationship with ANYONE right now. But if I was going to commit myself to someone..."

I knew it. He wasn't ready for what I was asking for. I stood up and walked over to the door. "Please just leave now," I said angrily. I was ready for more, I DESERVED more and he couldn't offer it to me.

"Hermione, please don't do this!" he begged. "I don't know what you want from me! I can't offer any more than this," and then he kissed me. I pushed him away and ran to the other side of the room.

"A kiss! That's all you can offer me! Sex? I need more than that and I'm beginning to think I'd be better off finding it in Harry!"

"Hermione, listen to me..." he growled with annoyance.

"At least Harry is honest about how he feels. He knows he wants me and he would admit it if I let him. He's willing to be whatever I want to be with him. If I wanted to be friends with benefits, he would settle. If I wanted to go out with him, he'd be happy. And now that I said all I wanted was to be friends, I guarantee that sooner or later he'll come back and apologize, accepting whatever he can get. But not you. All you want is one thing and that's sex. You don't want anything else from me." I turned to walk out the door but then I turned back, figuring he would need a little more than that. "And I'm sick of it. It's over Draco. We're done. Don't come for me again."

And then I left.

Until another day, diary,

Hermione

A/N... NOT OVER YET I PROMISE! NOWHERE NEAR OVER! Next chapter already started. Thanks for the reviews. Please be sure to do the same for this one too. I am enjoying this story every step of the way and I already have chapter 11 ready. The summer's coming for them and then we'll see what happens. All sorts of loops and twists... review and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went back to the Gryffindor Tower and found Harry sitting on the couch. I automatically assumed he had been waiting for me and I was right. He apologized and then I did something stupid. I told him that there was nothing to apologize for. I kissed him then. I guess I was feeling depressed about Draco and needed something to bring up my spirits.  
  
I kissed him and then he led me up to his room. Ron was in the next bed and I placed a silencing spell on Harry's. He was okay in bed I guess. Better than his kisses. He was actually pretty skilled in bed. He ran his hands along my sides, which sent chills up and down my spine. He kissed down my neck and then ran his fingers over the mark he had left.  
  
"A lightning bolt," he whispered. I had no idea what he was talking about and I made a mental note to take a look later on after everything was over.  
  
He unbuttoned my school shirt and I imagined he was Draco. I loved the way he took his time with each button. He was slow, painfully slow. So unlike Draco. I don't know why I was imagining him as Draco. It was obvious that he was not. I stayed still as he slid my shirt off my shoulders and took my breast in his mouth. I wasn't wearing a bra. I had been in preparation of Draco but now, it was Harry and he thought nothing of it. Draco would have clucked his tongue and called me adventurous.   
  
As he sucked on me, he pulled my skirt off of my legs. I felt exposed, wearing naught but a black thong. He kissed down my stomach and passed my mound. He continued showering me in kisses all the way down to my feet. In a loving manor, he took off my socks and shoes, placing them on the side of his bed.  
  
Then, he kissed his way back up. The whole time, I was thinking of Draco. How could he be so dense? I was offering him everything I had and yet nothing was enough for him. Wait, correction. It was TOO much for him. He didn't want anything from me. Only sex. I was nothing but a body to him. I wondered if he would ever settle down with anyone other than Pansy, which was an arranged marriage that the whole school knew about.   
  
As I thought about how much I hated what had happened between Draco and myself, I realized something. I loved him. I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with him. That's why I was sleeping with Harry, to make Draco mad. I wanted him to get mad, get jealous. ANYTHING that made him realize he too felt something for me. I wanted it to hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
Harry discarded of all his clothes on his own, knowing I was truly too terrified to do anything myself. He came back and took off my thong, sliding it slowly off my long and slender legs. I would guess that he was enjoying himself, at least that's what his facial expression told me. As soon as I was COMPLETELY exposed, he kissed me. His lips took mine in and harbored them in his mouth. He fed off of them, sucking and nipping at my lower lip. His tongue swirled inside my mouth and I moaned in response. It wasn't a battle as Draco and I always fought using our kisses. It was sweet and warm. I was actually enjoying this though, which came as a huge shock to me.   
  
He slid into me nice and slow, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. I began moving my hips in a circular motion. Pretty soon, I flipped him over. I needed to feel everything and I needed to feel it NOW! I was straddling him and we began to make love. That's something I could never call it when I was with Draco.  
  
Making love was reserved for those who were actually IN love. I realized too late that I loved him. But even if I had realized in time, it would not have done me any good. He never loved me. So I guess making love was something I could never have done with Draco.  
  
But with Harry, I guess it was okay to call it that because on some level, we DID love each other. Maybe we only loved each other as siblings would but it was still love. With every thrust he made, I felt it. Warmth. Compassion. LOVE. But it was more than just that. I felt myself being filled, not in a pleasing way but in a way that I can't describe. Don't get me wrong, he was no match in bed compared to Malfoy and I definitely had to exaggerate how 'great' my orgasm truly was, but when we were sleeping together, I felt this magical glow to him. Heat poured off of his body and I knew it was unnatural but I ignored it, just as I had the hickey.  
  
When we were done making love, he held me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He told me that he would always be there for me and I told him the same. I told him that I cared for him in a way I had never cared for another man before. He accepted this, not bothering to bring up Malfoy.  
  
Yes, I called him Malfoy again. And that is what I will call him from now on. He is Malfoy now and forever and he is gone from me. I will never feel the rough touch of his calloused hands again nor shall I feel the warmth of his lips upon mine. Forever and always he will be nothing more than an enemy. He is MY enemy, Harry's enemy, and Ron's enemy. He is against us. He will never be on our side.  
  
School ends next week and Harry got detention for tomorrow with Hagrid. He refused to tell me why though. Damn him and Malfoy for their ability to keep secrets from me.   
  
Harry and I are more than friends now. I can't say I wanted that but it happened. He asked me out after we made love and I agreed. I don't know what to do but I guess I'll stay with him.  
  
Gods, listen to me. It seems like all I do now in days is guess. I wish I had some stability in my life.  
  
I must be off now,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I let her go. I knew I had to. I decided to drop the plan. At least it kept me entertained for the last month of school even though the operation failed. I had been bored. I had been in need of some enjoyment and Granger offered it to me. Now I was to go to detention with the oaf, endure his annoyingness and go home for the summer.   
  
Why not? That's what I figured. I knew I didn't want to serve Voldemort and that's what father wanted from me but I just figured that it didn't really matter anymore. There was no reason to be 'good'. She took away the only person that could ever have given me the strength to resist. Now it made no difference.  
  
I would get out of school, go home, get the Dark Mark, and then go on a family vacation to the states.   
  
I wondered where Hermione went after she left the Room of Requirements. You're probably wondering where I went though. I went back to the Slytherin common room where Pansy was waiting for me.  
  
Did I fuck her? That's probably what you're dying to know now. The answer is yes. I fucked her. But it wasn't like it had been with Hermion... I mean Granger. Yes, it is Granger from now on. Anyway, fucking Pansy was no where near as great as sleeping with Granger. Pansy just had no clue how to please a man. She was all over me and so impatient. I dreamt the whole time that it was Granger.   
  
HARRY'S P.O.V.   
  
She came by later, after her encounter with Malfoy. I guessed it didn't go so well because she actually slept with me. When we collapsed, I let my thoughts run free. She was without a doubt the greatest I had ever been with and though my amount does not even compare to Malfoys, I had been with quite a few women.   
  
While we were sleeping together, I felt myself draining. Voices were in my head again. The voice was deep and harrowing. I felt my sweat and blood pouring into her. Voldemort must have wanted her on some level. He was possessing me otherwise I would have stopped. I never wanted her to be involved in the war. I wished so badly that I could keep her from any harm but it seemed that I was about to become the cause of all her hurt.   
  
I didn't tell her about the voices or my suspicions because I didn't want to worry her. I wanted to talk to Dumbledore first, or at least talk to Remus. They always knew what to do.  
  
**A/N... still not finished. Hang in there. This story is going to go into the summer and maybe all through seventh year. Depends on how long I want it to be. As you can see, it took me more than eleven chapters to cover one month. The summer alone will be quite a few chapters. If I go into seventh year, it will be one long story. I could cut off at the end of the summer though. I still have yet to decide. Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hung out with Ron the other day, just him and me. Harry was at detention with Hagrid. I still don't know what he did but Ron told me he had gotten in to a fight. I wondered what it was about but it didn't really matter.  
  
While I was spending time with Ron, he told me that he used to have a crush on me but then I started acting weird and distant. I was never around anymore and so he moved on. It had been about a month ago, the time when I started seeing Malfoy. All he knew about that relationship, I believe, was that Malfoy and I had at one point been intimate.   
  
To my surprise, he acted no differently than always, still the same old Ron. I was really glad to just have a friend that I could talk to so I kind of decided to tell him everything. I didn't give him graphic details, just the basics. I slept with Malfoy and then we stopped seeing each other and now I was going out with Harry.  
  
His eyes widened at the news but he quickly recovered and gave me some advice. "I strongly suggest, 'Mione, that you stay away from Malfoy. He's bad news. I talked to Dad and he said that Lucius has been granted the position of the Assistant Minister of Magic. It's an outrage, that's what it is! He's going to destroy the entire wizarding community! Listen, just stay with Harry. He'll take care of you. Always has," that's what he said to me.  
  
I'm not sure I wanted to stay with Harry but I couldn't just leave him. I had made my bed and now I had to sleep in it.   
  
I went to the seventh year ball, as all prefects were to attend, and I enjoyed dancing with Ron. He was a good friend to me. I was dressed in a muggle dress, which was an idea I had implemented that went over really well. Ron said I looked really good and Harry, who I had seen right before I left for the ball, had allowed his jaw to drop. He had been gawking at me and I enjoyed having that affect on him. A lot of men that evening asked me to dance with them but I politely declined. I think I even caught Snape checking me out... GROSS.  
  
I'll bet though that you want to know about Malfoy. Well there's nothing really to say. I saw him at the ball and I know he saw me. The moment our eyes connected, he looked away. It was like he was afraid of me. And he should be. If I could, I would hex that little git into oblivion. But apparently I'm not allowed. But seriously, how stupid could he be! I offered him all I had. I offered him my heart and he just stepped on it! I wish I could kill him.  
  
Anyway now school is over and I'm going on vacation. My parents gave me one plane ticket to anywhere I wanted to go. I leave tomorrow for the States. American culture fascinates me. I'm going to see the Empire State Building and the statue of liberty. I'll go to China town and then maybe see that great musical everyone keeps raving about. Oh what's it called.. yes I remember. I'll go see the musical WICKED with Idina Menzel. It should be spectacular. That's all for now.  
  
Talk to you later,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I went to that damned detention. Yes, it sucked. That big oaf had us doing simple tasks like feeding the hippogriffs and crap like that. He kept giving me these nasty glares as Potter just laughed. I asked him what was so funny and he told me.  
  
"I can't believe you let her go," he said to me. I don't know why he thought it was his business anyway.  
  
"Stay out of it, Potter," I told him with my threatening voice. "It's none of your business."   
  
"Oh yes it is," he said with a chuckle. "She made it my business. After you let her go last night, she came crying to me and I took her in without a second thought."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Had I meant so little to her? She was already moving on? I know that I slept with Pansy but that didn't mean I was moving on! Pansy meant nothing to me. I knew that if she slept with Potter, then they were going to be in a relationship. That was just the type of people they were. Gods I hated that guy.  
  
"You're nothing but a rebound boy, Potter," I said with my infamous smirk. He twitched as my lips curled up even higher.  
  
"Leave my relationship with her alone! You're words are sure poison!"  
  
I hated him. "You're such an arse, Potter, acting so high and mighty, thinking you're the greatest thing that ever happened to this planet! Well I've got news for you! No one likes you! Her-Granger doesn't want you! You're just a quick way to keep her entertained. She'll realize it soon enough!" I think he may actually have believed me, which was good. Make him sad, make him suffer, and make him want to leave Hermione, that way I could pick up the pieces of her broken heart after he leaves her.  
  
He looked at me and I never saw it coming. The stupid git punched me. I stumbled backwards and nearly fell over but the big oaf, Hagrid, he caught me and looked at Potter with disappointment.  
  
"Now Harry, I know you don't like the kid and frankly, neither do I, but it ain't right to go and punch him. It's against school rules and it's what got you lot here in the firs' place," he said. I can't believe it. He insulted me and I was highly offended.  
  
"Just wait 'til father hears about this," I said out of instinct. I didn't really mean to say it because I definitely was NOT going to tell my father but I used to be that kind of kid who always went and told on people instead of handling it myself so I guess I kind of fell back on old habits.   
  
Potter looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Even your father and all the money in the world couldn't get you back Hermione," he said with a smirk. I despised the fact that he smirked. _**I**_ was supposed to be the one with the smirk. It was reserved for EVIL people, not the kid that's supposed to save the wizarding community from the cruelest man in the universe.  
  
"Shove it, Pothead," I replied being really annoyed with him. Then detention ended and I left not wanting to stay another moment with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Me-Miserable.   
  
I attended the seventh year ball. Damn Granger for suggesting it. When I went, my jaw nearly dropped right off. She was wearing some black muggle gown and it was tight fitting, showing the boys everything that I wanted to hide from them. The dress was a halter. It tied around her neck in order to keep it up. The neckline was in the shape of a V and it just kept going. The V ended right below her navel. I would have thought that the school would find that inappropriate attire but NO. For her, anything goes. I never would have guessed in a million years that she would show up looking like that.   
  
Every guy was staring at her and it was driving me insane. I wanted so badly to hold her and touch her, run my hands along her long legs. I wanted to reach around her neck and untie that dress, stripping it right off her body.  
  
But instead, I allowed Pansy to join me on the dance floor and wrap her arms around MY neck. We danced to all the songs but what Pansy didn't know was that I was watching Granger the whole time. My eyes never left the one I wanted.  
  
Wanting and needing for me were the same thing. I craved her for everything she could give me. I needed her body and that annoying little mind of hers. I don't care how much I hate her and how often we argue. I don't care that we can't agree on anything. I want her! I think it may be... the L word but I'm really not prepared to say it so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.  
  
HARRY'S P.O.V.   
  
HA HA HA! Seeing Malfoy at detention the other day, well that was priceless. He was so angered when I told him that Hermione came to me. In fact, he seemed quite furious but he didn't admit it. He never would.  
  
But that look on his face, it told me that he was more than just in lust. He wanted more than sex from her. He was in love. Guys in love don't typically let the girl of their dreams walk out the door forever but boy was Malfoy stupid. I don't think he had admitted it to himself just yet but I knew it. He really was in love. He couldn't fool me.  
  
I saw Hermione right before she went to the dumb ball. Possessiveness surged through me the moment I got a look at that outfit and before Ron left, I told him to watch her like a hawk and make sure no guy laid a hand on her. I know he listened to me. He's a great friend, my best friend next to Hermione.  
  
Anyway, Hermione is going away this summer for over a month. I won't see her until August fourteenth which is when she gets back from the states. I'm going to miss her so much but at least that will give me time to talk to Remus and Dumbledore and figure this thing out with Voldemort and all that.  
  
A/N...Okie Dokie. This Authors Note is important. I want you all to know that this is STILL a Draco and Hermione fan fiction. Please stay with me. Thanks for all your great reviews. I can't wait to hear what you think about this one.  
  
Thanks again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It all belongs to good old J. K. Rowling and we should worship her. I think that one day, if I become an architect, I'll build a temple for her. That would be a cool idea. Sorry, I'm rambling on in my disclaimer. Okay well on with the story. Oh yeah, by the way, from now on I won't be putting a disclaimer in all my chapters. I'll have one big disclaimer in my author's profile.  
  
That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I flew off to the states today. New York City. The big apple. I was ecstatic to be getting away from everyone. They could be so suffocating sometimes.  
  
When I got off the plane, I took a taxi to this cute little pub. I forget its name. Anyway, I went to the back of the pub and knocked on a few bricks, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley.   
  
Hagrid had taught me the combination the moment I informed him of my travel plans. He told me that as soon as I got to New York, I had to go to the wizard section and meet his good friend, Cynthia. He owled her and told her I was coming. I was supposed to meet her at the Magical Motel, that's where she worked.   
  
I walked down the busy street and was in awe. It was so much different from Diagon Alley. They drove cars around and it reminded me a lot of the regular muggle cities. The only difference was the shops. I went inside a few of them, just to be sure that I was actually in the wizard world. I was. They had a shop just like Flourish and Botts there called the Reading River and I knew that it was going to be my favorite store. Ten floors of just books. It was like music to my ears.  
  
I walked down the street a little way, careful not to get run over by any cars and I finally found the Magical Motel. I walked to the front desk and found a young boy, no older than I was, practically falling asleep.   
  
I tapped the bell and he awoke with a jump. He wiped the drool that had begun to form at the corner of his lips and looked at me. Then he practically started to drool again. "You're beautiful," he said in a whisper. I wasn't sure why he would say that so forwardly but I pretended to be complimented.  
  
"Why thank you," I said and then I asked him where I could find Cynthia. He didn't have a chance to respond because a scrawny woman came bursting into the room.  
  
"I'm Cynthia," she said. "You must be Hermione."  
  
I looked her over and she was nothing at all what I expected. I had assumed her to be a tall burly woman, maybe even with a slight beard. Instead I found a thin little woman with long curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had three birthmarks, one right in between her eyes and the others on either side of her nose. If you connected the dots, they formed a triangle. I thought it was really cute.  
  
"Hi," I finally said.   
  
She took me around the hotel and brought me to a suite on the top floor. Cynthia told me that it was going to be my room for as long as I was staying in the city and that if I needed anything, I shouldn't be afraid to call her.  
  
The motel itself was cheesy and looked like a piece of filth but the room was... fantastic. It was huge. As soon as you entered, it led in to the living room which was equipped with a wide screen television and the most comfortable off white couch that I've ever had the pleasure of sitting on. The couch formed an L shape and there was a coffee table right in front of it. Not that I drank coffee.   
  
On the right side of the living room was a kitchen area that had a refrigerator, a microwave, a toaster over, and a sink along with about a million different wooden cabinets and a huge wooden counter. I could tell I was going to love this room beings eating was my favorite past time. My only problem was the lack of dishwasher. I guess I'll have to wash everything by hand. Oh well.   
  
On the other side of the living room was the bedroom. It was spectacular. The walls were a brilliant light blue color with a border on the top. The border was clouds and it was my favorite theme for rooms. The ceiling was much like Hogwarts, bewitched to appear like the night sky.   
  
The bed was my favorite feature though. It was in the shape of a heart. The sheets were white and the comforters were a midnight blue. There were about a thousand pillows and I knew I wouldn't be in need of all of them.   
  
There was a bathroom attached to the bedroom and I went in, curious as to what it looked like. It was perfect as well. It had a large Jacuzzi off to the side and also a shower with a magical curtain that hovered in the air.   
  
I went back to my bed and began to unpack my suitcase. As I was unpacking, I found you and that's when I started writing. Goodness I can't wait to get outside and explore. I'll write to you later.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I went home and immediately mother was pushing me back in the car. "We're leaving tonight," she said in that motherly tone as if I should have known.   
  
Father was already in the car waiting for me. I hated him so much. As soon as I got in, he started questioning me. "How did everything go at school this year? I know I haven't seen you since before the summer ended so I need to know everything that happened this year. How did the Quidditch team do?"  
  
"Good. We won the house cup this year! It was great to see Potters face at the going away feast. You should have been there, father. It was priceless." I talked to him with respect and treated him like any other kid would their father but inside, I wanted to hurl.  
  
"Very good. Congratulations. And did you get good marks?" he asked  
  
"I aced every class, as always. They're all really simple courses. I'm going into all the advanced courses next year. Oh yeah. Dumbledore, that old fool, he insisted that I take muggle studies. Apparently it's mandatory that each student takes at least one year of muggle studies throughout their seven years at Hogwarts."  
  
Fathers face contorted into an evil expression as he said, "I'll have the old man fired!"  
  
"You can't. Not even you have that power," I reminded him. He didn't appreciate my reminding so I quickly changed the subject. "So what's in New York anyway?"   
  
His expression changed and he was now wearing a smile. "I have some business to attend to. We will be staying at the Paradise Suites hotel in wizard New York City. You shall be free to roam around all day and you have your own room at the hotel but do NOT under any circumstances go into the muggle community and be home every evening by 2:00 a.m. I want to know you're... safe."  
  
We reached the corner of a street where we found a phone booth. We were to use it as a port key. Father got in first and I followed after him. After we got to the hotel, I went to the front desk and checked us all in. I got my key and took all my luggage, heading upstairs to find my room.   
  
It was nothing special. Well maybe it would be special if I had not grown up with all the best things. But even though it didn't seem special to me, it did have a great view. It looked out over the busy streets of the city. There was a balcony and I stepped out onto it, taking in the sight. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked down at all the people walking by and they all became little blurs. All I could see was different colors. That was the only way to tell them apart.   
  
Across the street was some cheap motel, Magical something or other. I looked into the window of the top floor room and saw a beautiful girl, dark brown hair flowing down her back. I couldn't see her face but I made a mental note to myself to watch that window religiously until I found out who she was.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I took a walk today, just looking at all the different shops and such. It seemed so magical. People were flying high in the sky on their brooms and there were air traffic patrollers that acted as traffic lights. I had never seen that before. It was great. And if they weren't flying, they were driving the most advanced cars I had ever seen.  
  
Immediately, I ran to the book store and made myself at home. There were thousands of books, fiction, science fiction, fantasy, horror... just about everything you could ever dream of. And the stores name, Reading River, well it was quite perfect. You see, as soon as you entered the store, you got into a little boat and had to sail from section to section on a river. Quite creative, I thought. Something you could only find in the wizard world. So then I was looking around at the sections to see what kind of books I was interested in and noticed that they too had a restricted section, seventeen and older were allowed to go in.  
  
Curiosity got the better of me and I snuck in. I just had to know what they hid back there. I found quite a few books that were also in the Hogwarts Restricted section but there was also a whole section that made me take two steps back. The Adult Section. I looked through it and found a whole bunch of romance novels.  
  
Daring to be adventurous, I sat down and began to read one entitled Desires vs. Necessities. It started out as a lovely tale of romance. The main characters, Jude and Allison, were exact opposites in everything. She worked as a non-profit lawyer and he was a big short working at one of the richest and biggest firms in the U.K. They hated each other the moment they met but that didn't stop them from falling.  
  
In chapter 6, things started to heat up. - _Allison came home from work one night to find him just sitting in front of her door, looking rather impatient. He looked into her eyes and she stared back in to his. No words were needed for it was all said in that once glance. Lust and desire had consumed them both and they had not the ability to change that.  
  
She moved past him and took out her key, unlocking the door. As soon as they got in, she discarded her coat on the kitchen table and he did the same. Then, without warning, his lips crashed down upon hers, claiming her as his own. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him, carrying her to the bedroom.   
  
He showered her with passionate kisses down her neck as he placed her gently down on the bed. Soon, they were both naked and staring at one another. It was lust, yes, but there was also something else there. Was it necessity? The need to feel the others skin against theirs? Neither one knew. All they knew was that they craved the others touch. And so that night, they made love to one another without any caution or fear of morning repercussions.   
_  
I memorized it. It was just so enticing for me to read. It reminded me a lot of Malfoy and myself. Only we've never made love, as I've already told you. But the point is that I don't understand what's going through either of our heads.   
  
Sometimes I think that for that month or so that I was with him, we were just two hormone-crazed teenagers, looking for someone, anyone, to satisfy us. But then I remember the way he touched me and the way his eyes told me that there was more than just our hormones involved and that's when I know that I loved him and he cared for me, even if he never told me so. But he did tell me. Maybe not in actual words but his actions suggested it. Like the way he covered me up in front of Hagrid and the way his fists clenched up at the seventh year ball when he saw what I was wearing and the swarm of boys around me that had been asking me to dance.  
  
I can't say for certain that Malfoy ever felt more than the passion of sex but I do know that spending that time with him, during that whole month, well it was the only time I've ever felt complete. Something has always been missing in me and it's so obvious whenever I'm with a man. He'll be kissing me or making love to me and yet my mind will wonder somewhere else, to schoolwork or friends or even how to bring down Voldemort (that was before we actually did bring him down). But with Malfoy, there was no way I could even think about anything else. The only thing on my mind when we were doing it was him.   
  
But now I'm with Harry and I can never be with Malfoy again. So maybe New York will do me good and I'll learn to forget all about him. One can only hope.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
So I've decided to be my usual self and get all the girls this summer. Yes being the Sex God of Slytherin does have its advantages. The women all flock to me, regardless of whatever reputation I have for breaking young girls hearts. So tonight I've chosen to go to this great club, Club Lunar. Blaise Zambini told me about it. He goes to the states every summer on holiday. He'll be coming this year too, in about a week. It'll be fun spending time with him. He's one of my best mates.  
  
On the other hand, with him around, I'm going to have to be the same Granger hating asshole that I always am during the year and I don't like that and it will be way too hard to do considering that I don't actually hate her anymore.   
  
She's the only woman that has ever walked out on me and yet she's the only woman that I desire. She has the ability to make me scream out in bed in pleasure but no other woman has ever done that to me. Granger... Hermione. She's the one.  
  
Do I l...l....love (gods, that word is so hard to say) her? Well I would think that that was obvious. The way she runs her tongue down my abdomen makes me shake with bliss. The way her hair falls down into my face when she's straddling me brings me to the point of rapture. The way she walks away from me, her hips swaying side to side... well that just makes me ... happy?   
  
Happy, not in the way of a sexual interpretation, but in the way of I'm content. Just seeing her walk away with a bounce brings a smile to my face. Knowing that she's okay and is well taken care of satisfies me. You see, I know she'll never look at me again with that same look of care and compassion so I've learned to live with it. Some may call it moving on but I don't think that that's really what I'm doing. Moving on implies that I'm getting over her, which I'm not. I'm simply learning how to live with the loss, the loss of my one true...love.   
  
A/N... SUMMER! Hope you all enjoyed. There's not really much interaction here but I used this chapter to set up how the summer is going to go. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and please tell me what you thought.  
  
Also I'd like to make a side note to one of my reviewers who has requested something...there will be no rape in my story, sorry to disappoint. I'm trying to make this story a bit lighter than a few of my others and I feel like adding a rape would make it a bit too heavy for this story. But if you like the idea of Hermione getting raped (still keeping the DM x HG romance) read Message in a Bottle. It's one of my other stories and basically it's about her getting raped by her stepfather and writing a letter explaining all her problems, sending it out to sea with the thought that no one will ever find it. But Draco does and then they become 'pen pals.' So if you like that kind of stuff, I'd love it if you read that story as well. But in this fic, Hermione isn't going to be raped and so Draco won't be saving the day. But I have other plans on how they're going to get together. Don't worry.  
  
Read and Review please!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but just so you know, from now on, I'm putting the disclaimer on my author profile so I won't put it in every chapter heading.  
  
That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I'm doomed again. For all eternity, I shall be doomed. Lock me up in a nice little cell down in hell and just leave me there. It would be better than living this life. Anything would be better than being me.  
  
So do you want to know what happened? Well even if you don't, I'm going to tell you anyway. So I went to Reading River again and was reading another hot romance novel. They just captured my interest lately, nothing like those educational books that I usually read.   
  
Anyway, I was reading and I was near the end of the story when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, I saw a platinum blonde head walk in to the store. I ducked out of the way and hid behind an enormous bookcase, peering through the shelves. He was walking around with Blaise Zambini. It appeared as though they were merely buying their books for school.  
  
I figured that to be a good thing considering that would mean that they would never come back to the section I was sitting in and so I was safe. Relaxing a little bit, I leaned against the bookcase, putting all my weight on it.   
  
WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE BLOODY BOOK CASE WAS GOING TO FALL OVER? It toppled over, me falling right over it.   
  
And of course he noticed. He just HAD to notice. Immediately he ran over asking if I was all right. I didn't know that he even knew what chivalry was. But it was obvious that he hadn't noticed who I was yet. I quickly stood up making sure that my hair was covering my face. "I'm fine," I whispered, rushing out of the store as quickly as possible.  
  
But just as I had wanted to get a clean getaway, he had wanted to continue being chivalrous and so he had picked up my book bag that I had left behind and followed me out of the store.  
  
"MISS! MISS!" he called after me as I ran to the Magical Motel. I ran to the elevator and got in letting the doors shut in front of me. As they were closing, I saw his face watching as they shut. Realization dawned upon his features as he finally noticed that it was I.  
  
When I got to my room, I walked over to the window and opened up the shades, looking down on the street to see if I could see him walking away. But there was no sign of him anywhere. I turned around to go make myself a mid after noon snack in the kitchen and suddenly I heard a tapping at the window.  
  
Turning around, I saw it was him, riding his broom. He was tapping. No. It was more like pounding on the glass window. I went back and opened it for him to fly right into my living room.  
  
I decided to act completely normal and so I offered him some food. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked. "I was just about to make myself a snack. I can make something for you too if you'd like."  
  
He nodded at me and I returned to my walk over to the kitchen. Reaching in a cabinet, I pulled out a jar of salsa and some Tostitos. Then I got a pack of cream cheese and a bowl. Placing the cream cheese in the bowl, I poured about three fourths of the salsa container over it.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you making?" he said with disgust as I mixed the ingredients together.  
  
"I'll have you know that THIS is my favorite snack so shut your mouth and just try it!" I said with anger. Why would he come to MY room and say yes to a snack if all he was going to do was find something wrong with it?  
  
Yes, I'll admit that the dip looked horrible. It was a light pinkish color and with the salsa chunks, it looked rather vile but trust me... that's the greatest dip I've ever had in my entire life. He took out a Tostitos chip and dipped it in the salsa and cream cheese, cautiously taking a bite.  
  
"This," he said with that mischievous smirk forming. "This is... out of this world."  
  
We continued eating in silence giving each other seductive glares. At least I assumed he found my glare seductive considering every time I looked over at him, he would wiggle his eyebrows.  
  
After we finished eating, I began cleaning the dishes. The bowl was filthy and so I filled it up with hot water and soap. Foam started to form around it and I began scrubbing the bowl clean. Malfoy walked over to me and dipped his hand in the bubbles.  
  
Getting the impression that he was going to do something with his handful of foamy goodness, I got worried. "Don't you even think about it," I said threateningly.   
  
He just smirked once more, bringing me into a state of bliss. Gods I loved that smirk. I don't know how many times I must say it. Anyway, I was just standing there, smiling at him, and then he did it. He threw the bubbles at me and they landed right across my face. So I returned his evil favor, splashing soap bubbles on his nice clean shirt.   
  
"You didn't," he said in a low voice, grabbing me around the waist and dipping my hair into the bubbles. And so began the most interesting bubble fight that I've ever had, granted I've never actually had a bubble fight before and so the whole thing was all the more enjoyable.   
  
Finally I got sick of having bubbles in my ears and so I decided upon the one thing that would make it all stop. I grabbed a handful of bubbles and put my hand on his crotch area. He gasped in awe of my boldness and then grabbed some more bubbles wiping them across my breasts.  
  
And so it initiated our hormonal reactions, causing us both to think about something forbidden to us. Sex. We just weren't allowed to do it any longer. It was against all the rules. His father would have had a cow if he knew and I was with Harry and rule number one of dating is to not cheat on your partner... or maybe number one was to be honest at all times and never keep secrets but either way, I'd be breaking rule number one because I could never tell Harry if I cheated on him.  
  
But none of that mattered when his lips brushed against mine. "We'd better get you out of these wet clothes," he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
I wanted so badly to resist but I couldn't. You understand, don't you? You're the only one who truly gets me, Diary. I can tell you anything. So I guess I'll tell you just a bit more.  
  
He slid the clothes off my body quickly, obviously growing more aroused with each passing second. I tore off his clothes in a rush, matching his pace. And then he laid me down on the kitchen counter. I didn't know we could even fit on there together considering its narrowness but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Kissing his way down my body, he made his way to my forbidden area, anxious for a better taste than soap. He began to lick at my mound lapping up all my liquids. He slowly slid one finger into my opening and I gasped, having not remembered how skilled he truly was.   
  
He brought me to the edge sooner than he ever had. We both wanted each other so badly and so I pulled his mouth up to meet with mine, and our tongues once again battled the same old tiring war. And as our tongues fought for dominance, he slid into me catching me off guard. I had too busy wrapped up in the kiss.   
  
We began moving in a pattern, the friction growing within me. As I peeked, he did as well and the moment was ruined as we fell off the counter. I knew it had been to narrow! I landed on top of him and then sat up, my legs on either side of him. Looking at the expression on his face, I found him to be adorable and sexy all at the same time. I lost all train of thought and leaned over placing my lips on his. My hair brushed over his bare shoulders and I could tell it tickled him but he didn't say anything.  
  
Now he's asleep in my kitchen and I ran away to my room to document the entire experience. Gods I hate my life.  
  
Until he leaves so I can write more,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I saw her today. It was amazing. It turns out that she's the girl in the top window, which worked out nicely for me. I had made a mental note to find out who she was because she had been quite a vision the other day. Hey, I may have been in love with Granger but I wasn't going to stop sleeping around! That's like changing my personality! Besides, at that point I had figured that I would never be with her again so why not move on in a sexual sense? Even if my heart was still with Hermione, I still had sexual urges to fill.   
  
But then I saw her at the store and knew it was fate. You think it was a coincidence that we are vacationing in the same city? I don't! I believe there's a greater force at work that's trying to bring us together. I have a strange feeling that there's something going on here and I'm going to find out what it is.  
  
Anyway, I knew right when I saw her that it wasn't a coincidence and so I got on my broom and looked through every window of the hotel, looking for her. OF COURSE she wound up being the brunette! Life was just that strange! So she let me in and we did it again. On the kitchen counter. I have a feeling she won't be eating off of that any time soon!  
  
So I fell asleep on her counter and when I woke, she was in the bedroom, writing in some journal thing. I put it in my memory bank to steal it one day and read what she wrote.   
  
I pulled on my slacks and put on a shirt, taking a seat on the bed next to her. I knew I had to go if I didn't want to get into "the talk" but I sat down anyway, prepared for whatever she was going to throw at me. "Harry's going to be upset," she said numbly, putting her journal under her bed. Why they bloody hell did she have to bring up Scarhead right after we had sex? It ruins everything. "IF he ever finds out," she continued, making me feel a whole lot better. "He can't know," she whispered. "If he ever finds out, I'm done for. He and Ron will leave me and I can't NOT be friends with them. They're all I've got."  
  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to tell. Scout's honor," I said, holding up my hand as if swearing on a bible. "But I won't lose you again."  
  
She stood up and walked out of the room, grabbing my broomstick and opening her front door. "I think you'd better leave," she said firmly, a serious expression plastered on her face.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and my broom and walked out the door, kissing her lightly on the lips before I left. I knew that her kicking me out was her way of reasoning to herself that she didn't just let me back in without even making me apologize. She wanted to be able to think that she had said NO to me even though she had never actually said the word at all but the gesture was there. But I knew her better than that because I knew that if she had answered, she would have said that she was mine. She would have told me that there was no way I could have lost her because she fell for me the first time I touched her, the first time I brought her to her peak and I planned on doing it for the rest of my life.  
  
Woah... did I really just say the REST OF MY LIFE? That sounds like a marriage proposal...WOAH! This is getting TOO weird!  
  
A/N... YAY! NY rocks... I live in NJ and it sucks but I love to go in to the city. So yeah, in this chapter, she...CHEATS ON HARRY! How'd you like them apples? Sorry, it's 2 in the morning and I'm a little wacko right now. Have fun reading this chapter and please review. I loved your responses to the last one so thanks a million. You guys are great. 


	15. Chapter 15

That Was Weird   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I shooed him away, asked him to leave. And he did, but not without his godforsaken goodbye kiss. Damn it, what am I supposed to do now? I can't just cheat on Harry repeatedly. He doesn't deserve that from me. No one deserves that.  
  
Anyway, as soon as he left, I left as well. I needed to clear my mind. I went to a night club, Club Lunar. I got on the dance floor and began to dance, clearing my mind of all thoughts of Malfoy and Harry deciding that tonight I was allowed to put all confusing thoughts out of my head.   
  
But of course, as I was dancing, he appeared. We danced and grinded and I felt like it was a repeat of that night. So I decided to make history repeat itself. "Let's get a table and talk," I suggested but he had other plans.  
  
"Let's go back to my hotel room," he commanded pulling me off the dance floor and out of the club. We walked back to his hotel and up to his room, hand in hand. As soon as we got there, he poured me a glass of champagne.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked seductively with a smile. I still can't believe I was flirting with him.   
  
"That was clearly my intention," he replied with a crooked smile. "But if you'd like to talk, I do believe it's about time we do."  
  
So he was finally ready to get serious and work this out and so was I... finally we were on the same page. When did that ever happen? Thank the Gods!  
  
"I'm with Harry now," I said definitely as if that settled that.   
  
"And how does that affect me?" he answered with disgust. "Listen, I think it's obvious that we both can't live without each other as shown today. But it's also evident that a relationship would be the end of whatever it is we have going here. I'm not ready to settle and you're not willing to give up Potter so I propose that we ignore the fact that this is wrong and just listen to our instincts."  
  
"And what are your instincts telling you?" I asked him, growing more and more annoyed by the second with his proposal.  
  
"This." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I think he wanted to get a point across that he was listening to his animalistic instincts and wanted to devour me whole and so I kissed him back. I let him know that my instincts were on the same line.  
  
It was weird though because we were both completely content in just snogging and so we sat on the couch for about an hour, our tongues dancing with the others. At around two a.m. Draco became quite paranoid and told me I had to hide. I was more than confused but I did so, hiding in his closet.   
  
Then I heard voices and Draco was trying to convince someone that he was alone. I don't know how he was going to pull that off because my lipstick was smeared across his face going from his lips and all the way down his neck to where it met his shoulder.  
  
About ten minutes later, Draco opened the closet and I stumbled out falling right on top of him. "I have to go," I said uncomfortably. "Cynthia's reporting back to Hagrid everything that I do and the fact that I'm returning after two won't look too good."  
  
"Who's Cythia?" he asked with the most confused and lost face I've ever seen as he helped me stand up.  
  
"A friend of Hagrid's. She runs the Magical Motel."  
  
"Come back tomorrow," he commanded. I left quickly in great need of being alone again. I didn't like cheating on Harry. It was wrong and it was uncomfortable.  
  
Cynthia was waiting for me when I got back. She looked at the time and let out a heavy breath. "Hagrid flooed here about an hour ago. Gods I'll never get used to talking to a head in the fireplace. Anyway, he called and asked if you were back yet, he wanted to say hello. I told him that you were asleep already and it wouldn't be kind of me to wake you up."  
  
I ran over to her immediately and gave her a huge hug. I literally said thank you at least ten times. Then I ran up to my room and went to sleep. This is all just so much for me.  
  
Hermione  
  
HARRY'S P.O.V.  
  
A week has passed since school ended and as soon as we got out of school, I went to visit Remus. I talked to him about the scar and the voices in my head. It was the oddest thing. When I asked him what he thought about everything, he got really quiet and wouldn't tell me anything. All he told me was that he thought I should keep my distant from Hermione for a little while. I have no clue why though.  
  
He also mentioned that as soon as I left, he was going to go and speak to Dumbledore and so I went back to the Dursleys for the summer. Remus said it was best that I stayed there for the time being, until we knew that everything was alright.  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
Unbelievable. She's just unbelievable. She showed up at the same exact club I was at. Tell me how else that would happen if not fate. We were dancing and she wanted to talk. I knew the talk was necessary and so I suggested we talk in my room.  
  
Nothing happened though. I didn't want anything to happen. Sex wasn't necessary when I was with her. It just felt right to have her within an arms length. Of course, it wouldn't be a date if we weren't at least snogging so naturally, we were kissing but by two o'clock, father came in. He had decided to check up on me every day at that time, to make sure I "got in safe".   
  
The moment Hermione got in the closet, he walked in. Nothing like knocking and waiting for a response. I hate people who don't respect others privacy.   
  
He barged in and began searching the room. "I heard noises," he claimed. Gods damn Hermione for moaning so damn loud! "Is there someone else here?"  
  
"No father," I sighed, trying to get him to believe me. "Just me and the m-television." Now just so we're clear, it's not a television per say. It's a magical television, hence the M. It's a little square box, about the size of an ant, that projects the images so it's as if it's happening right there in front of you. One of our better inventions I'd like to think.  
  
Anyway, father seemed to be satisfied with my response, finding no bras or panties lying in any of the corners and it was then that I was thankful that Hermione and I had NOT decided to go all the way that evening for if father had found her, I don't know what I would have done.  
  
He left and I let Hermione out. I was amused when she fell on top of me and we were once again in the position that I loved so very much. She said she had to go and mentioned some woman that was a friend of the oaf's so I let her go but not without telling her to come back.  
  
And I knew she would. She couldn't stay away, just as I couldn't stay away from her either. We needed each other, more than she knew. I would go crazy without her touch. And she would begin to question everything that made sense in her life if I wasn't with her, bringing her pleasure and pain all at the same time. I knew her too well by now. She would come back to me and one day, one day when blood lines and prejudice are deceased, the world will know just how much we love one another.   
  
Unless she doesn't love me and I'm making this all up in my head. Does she love me? Or am I dreaming a dream that will never come true?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
If only my life wasn't such a mess right now...  
  
Do I really love him or was it just that I loved him when I thought I lost him? And if I DO love him, then do I love him enough to leave Harry for him?   
  
I owled Harry last night and told him that I needed to talk to him. Then, I apparated over to his house as soon as Hedwig got back telling me that he was home and I could floo over. Honestly, what's the point of floo when we as seventh years get to apparate.   
  
His family seemed downright upset that I just barged in like that but I didn't really care. This was between me and Harry, not anyone else. Harry led me to his bedroom under the stairs and I sat down on his bed, rather uncomfortable I might add.  
  
Anyway, as soon as he was finished having his uncle yell at him, he came in the room with me and sat down to my right. "We need to talk," we both said in unison. "You first. No you." It seemed like it would never end and so I went first.  
  
"I don't think we should be together," I confessed.  
  
He let out a heavy breath, responding, "Me either."  
  
I was confused to say the least but it made my life ten times easier. "So...friends then?" I asked cautiously, hoping it wouldn't be weird.  
  
"Friends," he replied while taking me into his warm embrace. "I'm glad we're able to be so adult about this. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship over something like that."  
  
"Same here. Well anyways, I've got to get back then. I only came to tell you what I told you and now that that's taken care of, I should be off."   
  
"WAIT! Before you go, could you do me one favor?"  
  
"Anything."   
  
"Well you see, Dudley doesn't believe that I've ever actually had a girlfriend and I really want to show him that he's wrong and so...well..."  
  
I giggled while messing up Harry's hair and re-buttoning his shirt so some of the buttons were left undone or buttoned in the wrong hole. Then I kissed him, smearing lipstick all over his face. Then, I took his hand and dragged him out of the room. We stood by the front door where the entire Dursley family could see us from their seats in the living room. "Well... I guess I'll see you later then, Harry."  
  
"Bye, 'Mione," he said with an awestruck expression on his face, amazed that I would be so bold.  
  
And then I kissed him. It was one of those movie kisses that look so real and passionate, full of longing and desire, but in truth all the kiss contained was two friends saying goodbye until the summer was over.  
  
I left then, walked out the door. As soon as I was outside, I apparated back to New York. So I bet you're questioning why I would break up with Harry knowing that Malfoy wasn't willing to provide me with a real relationship. I'm correct, right?   
  
Well the answer to that is simple. I don't trust myself with Malfoy and I refuse to cheat on Harry. I couldn't take it, being so disloyal and dishonest. I'm good girl Hermione Granger. I don't lie and I don't cheat and when I was with Harry, I wasn't myself. And that is why I left him and that is why I will never be with another man until I'm sure that I've gotten this obsession with Malfoy out of my system.  
  
I can't believe I have an obsession with that incredibly obnoxious, rather handsome Draco Malfoy! The whole thing just makes me sick... crazy even...Yeah, I'm crazy...crazy in love!  
  
That's it for now. Talk to you later, Diary.  
  
Hermione  
  
HARRY'S P.O.V.  
  
I let her dump me. I knew it was for the best. Remus told me I had to stay away and besides...I don't think I ever really loved her in that kind of way. I just didn't like the idea of anyone else having her. Maybe it was just an overprotective big brother type thing. Who knows?  
  
A/N... So it's no longer a HP x HG romance...Thank God! I was getting so sick of them with each other... personally I don't like the pairing. It was all part of the plot line.  
  
So what does this mean now that they're both single? Wait and find out in the chapters to come! 


	16. Chapter 16

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was just as eventful as all my days are. I know he asked me to come back again but I couldn't do it. Why? Because...Because I know now that I want more from him than he is willing to offer. How can I just ignore my initial feelings telling me that I should be with him in a way other than just sex.  
  
I know he can't commit. A man of his status and title (Sex God of Slytherin) never can. But that doesn't mean that I have to sit around and wait for him. Though that is why I primarily went for Harry, I still wanted to get the point across to Draco that I was not interested in just...sex.  
  
He came to me though. I was in the motel and I heard a knock at my door. I didn't even answer it, knowing that he would let himself in. And he did. He came in immediately. I was sitting on the couch with a bag of potato chips in my hand when he came over and sat down beside me.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen tonight, Malfoy," I warned him. "I can't do this anymore."  
  
"But..."  
  
But you see, I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hear his response because I knew it would make sense and he would easily be able to convince me into being with him again but I just couldn't. I cut him off, replying, "No buts!"  
  
Then he started checking out my butt as I got up and walked into the kitchen, returning the chips to their rightful spot and getting a can of soda while taking out some ice cream. "Want some?" I offered. He said no though. Don't know why. I can never turn down food. My weakness...ONE of my weaknesses.  
  
"Let's go somewhere. I have someplace I'd like to show you," he said to me, grabbing my hand as I shoveled ice cream down my throat. I put the spoon down, grabbed my purse and jacket and followed him out the door.   
  
We walked a while in silence, him still clutching to my hand as though I would try to run away if he let go even for a moment. We caught a muggle ferry over to Ellis Island and I had no idea why HE would want to go there. I never pictured Malfoy as one for sightseeing let alone going into the muggle world. It only served to make me like him MORE!  
  
The ferry ride was also silent. I'm assuming he didn't want to chase me away. We ALWAYS fought when we spoke. I'd have to say that that is one of my favorite things about us. Where's the fun in getting along? You need to argue in order to have passionate make up sex.   
  
We got over to the island and he led me into the Statue of Liberty. I began to babble on and on about the history of it but he just put a finger up to my lips to shush me. I made a motion as if to zip my lips as he led me into a secret passage way.  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked him, not sure where we were going. I didn't like not knowing.   
  
"You'll see." That was his bloody response. Why I ought to have...  
  
We got to an entrance way and a tall strong looking man was checking I.D.'s. Draco told me to take out my wizard I.D. and so I did so without questioning.  
  
Once we got through the security, he led me up a flight of stairs and high above. "We're in the flame right now," he finally confessed.  
  
"But I thought that it was unsafe and so they shut it down," I responded. Of course I was just THAT stupid that I didn't know the truth. Of course I didn't know what was coming.  
  
"No. This is the apparation point, where wizards apparate and disapparate into the city. We made it off limits to muggles."  
  
"Why didn't we just apparate here then?" I asked.   
  
"Because I wanted to take the ferry over to the island but now that we're here, we can disapparate back to anywhere you want to go."   
  
I was quite fascinated by the whole idea but I didn't say anything, not wanting him to think that I was one of those awestruck girls who was amazed by just about anything.   
  
He was about to walk into the special room that wizards apparated to but I took his hand in mine and pulled him back. "Ever fucked in the torch of the Statue of Liberty?" I asked with a seductive yet shy smile plastered across my face. I had tried to be brave and confident when asking that question, not sure if I should have asked it in the first place but since it was out, I figured I couldn't take it back.  
  
He just smirked back at me, leading me even higher in the torch. "No one ever comes up here," he said slyly. When we got there, I transformed my hair scrunchie into a blanket so we could lie down on something other than the dirty floor. Then I summoned up some chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
"Lay down," I instructed him, feeling as though it was finally my turn to be dominative. To my surprise, he followed my instructions. I took one of the strawberries and lowered it into his mouth, watching him take it in, enjoying the warm taste.   
  
As he was munching away, I unbuttoned his shirt, which was in fact a muggle shirt that he had to put on considering we were passing through the muggle world in order to get there. I appreciated seeing him in something other than robes. Once I got the shirt off, I unbuckled his belt. He looked at me and tried to insist that if he was half naked, I should be too, but I told him I was going to handle it and so he relaxed.  
  
Sliding his pants all the way down, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his traditional black or green silk boxers. They were navy blue. I didn't ask about them though. I just took them off along with everything else.   
  
I'm not sure if he felt awkward lying there naked while I was fully clothed but it didn't matter. I wanted to be the one dominating so I ignored what he wanted. I dangled a strawberry just above his lips and he licked it seductively making me want to just do it already. But I didn't. Instead, I then took the strawberry and ran it across his skin in a straight line from his lips down his chest and past his navel, licking up the taste of chocolate that it left behind. When it reached his more manly parts I paused, making eye contact with him. His eyes were glazed over with lust and I could tell he wanted me too so I started licking and sucking, taking his length in my mouth.  
  
I began to pleasure him in a way I don't think I've ever done before. You should have heard the response I was getting from him. He was practically howling at the sensation. "Sh...Someone will hear you," I warned but he paid no attention.   
  
Soon, just as I had suspected, a security guard came up to 'investigate' the situation. He took one look at us and practically screamed, telling Draco to get some more clothes on. You should have been there. It was the funniest experience of my life.   
  
The man looked not angry but instead, horrified at the whole ordeal. I didn't see what the big deal was. We were all adults there. It's not as though sex isn't a natural part of society. But then again, if I ever walked in on someone giving their partner a blowjob I would probably be more than disturbed.  
  
Anyway, after he got dressed and the security guard kicked us out, we disapparated back to my motel room. As soon as we got there, I walked over to the refrigerator and took out some grapes. "Do you ever stop eating?" he asked.  
  
I was offended beyond belief. "Are you calling me fat?" I asked in horror. "Are you seriously calling me fat?"  
  
Diary, I'm telling you now that that man is the most idiotic dunderhead in the world. How dare he call me fat? He didn't even respond for the more part. He just laughed, as though I was joking. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, answer me Gods Damnit! Did - you - call - me - fat?" I divided each word with space, glaring a hold in the back of his head. He had turned his back on me and begun to walk away. That stupid horrible rotten fowl little ... well I'll stop there. I think you got the point.  
  
"You're being emotional again," he said taking a seat on the couch. "I was merely pointing out that you eat a lot. That has nothing to do with your size or weight. Look at you. You're as skinny as a toothpick! You don't need to stop eating...in fact, right now, I'm kind of wondering if you're eating ENOUGH!"  
  
I could tell he was just trying to get himself out of this jam. Well I wasn't going to let him. "Well if I'm fat, then deal with this!" I ran over and plopped down on top of him, squishing him with my weight. He was groaning and grunting and I loved it. Payback.  
  
The rest is history. Good night, Diary.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I took her into the muggle world. Quite fascinating. Father would flip if he ever found out. I can't believe that she gave me a blow job in the statue of liberty. That one will go down in the books.   
  
Gods she can be so sensual sometimes. Like when she took the chocolate covered strawberries, I just wanted to scream! It was weird because just that morning she said to me that she didn't want to continue any further and then all of a sudden she was the initiating everything.   
  
I wanted so badly to stop her and take over but I was enjoying everything so much so I just sat back until the guard came in. When we got back to her room, she grabbed some more food and I commented on it. Apparently she took it as though I was calling her fat, which I wasn't, and so she started screaming and yelling. Then she came and sat on me. She was sitting on my stomach and I could tell that it was obvious that she was as light as a feather.   
  
We were laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt and when we stopped laughing so hard, calming down, we grew serious. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and no words were needed to communicate our desires. It was lust again, as always. Of course for me, there was something more. I wanted her for more than her body. But only time would tell what she wanted from me.   
  
I didn't do anything with her though. It was another one of those evenings. Instead, we ordered room service and ate dinner together. We didn't talk much though. Every time we managed to have a conversation, she would yell at me and we would argue. It was a comfortable silence though. I just stared at her the whole time, examining everything I saw. Then I realized something. I had put a charm on her neck to make sure the hickeys always stayed. Well why did I never see any of them the day after?  
  
"How do you get rid of the hickeys?" I asked as I took a sip of my butterbeer.   
  
She just laughed. "You're referring to the ones that you hexed to stay?" I didn't reply because I knew she didn't expect me too. Rhetorical questions. "Well it's simply. I used the counter hex."  
  
I hated the fact that she was smart enough to realize exactly what hex I had used. She just pissed me off. I loathed her. Her very being angered me. The way she knew everything, the way she always looked perfect even when she was sweaty from having sex, the way she knew exactly what I was thinking...it drove me crazy. Sometimes I wanted so badly to just tell her to stop being so bloody perfect but then I realize that that's exactly what draws me to her. Her scent, her looks, her perfection...  
  
Hermione Granger...maybe it won't be that way forever. Who knows? Maybe one day I can make it Hermione Granger Malfoy. Maybe...  
  
Wow...I can't believe I finally admitted that I actually wanted that...I have GOT to get her off of my mind... maybe a strip club or something...yeah that should work.  
  
A/N.. thanks for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 17  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
After the other night, I had begun to think that the summer would be wonderful. No distractions. Just me and my Hermione, spending the days the way we please...together. But of course, I had forgotten one small thing. Blaise Zambini was in New York as well.   
  
He came in my room the night after the Statue of Liberty. I had been planning a trip to the strip club anyway so I invited him to come along. He seemed more than willing and so we went.   
  
As I watched the girls dancing in front of me half naked, I couldn't help but think what Hermione would have to say? She probably condemned strip clubs. A feminist that one is. She's into all that equal rights movement and stuff. I still don't get it. She's so...opinionated.   
  
I shoved some American money into one of the girls g-strings and couldn't really enjoy myself. Hermione probably would've had a cow if she knew where I was at that moment. It was horrid because it was as if I was already in a relationship with her. I couldn't do anything if I didn't think she would give her approval. What kind of crap is that? I couldn't take it! That woman had some nerve, controlling me the way she did.  
  
The worst part is that she didn't even notice that she was controlling me. It was one of those unconscious mind controlling things. It's like a guilt control device. Every time I do something I don't think she'll approve of, I get all worried and feel the need to confess to her! WHY?  
  
I noticed one of the strippers walking over to me and offering me a private show but I declined. Blaise noticed something was wrong and so he pulled me away and walked with me to the bar. "What the hell, man?" he asked. "You're so distracted tonight! You can't even concentrate on all the women! What's going on?"  
  
I shook my head trying to tell him that I was just tired but he didn't believe it. "Pansy told me that there was something going on between you and the mudblood. Apparently you flew off with her after one of the Quidditch matches. I didn't hear about this until after school ended so as you can imagine, I was highly shocked and definitely in denial. I told her she must have been dreaming but then I heard it from a bunch of people from school and so I figured I'd go directly to the source and ask you. So what's been going on, Malfoy? Having a relationship with the mudblood?"  
  
How is one supposed to lie to his best friend? It's not a very good thing to do, nor is it honorable. So I confessed this, "I have been seeing her in a way. What I mean to say is that I have slept with her a number of times but I can assure you that the...mudblood and I are NOT in a relationship." It was hard for me to get that word out because I didn't view her as that anymore. Mudblood was a dirty word, a fowl word. How could I ever think of her like that again? She was too precious and beautiful to me.  
  
"Well," Blaise said with a frustrated face. "I convinced the Slytherins to NOT tell your father so that he doesn't kill you. Let us hope, my good friend, that you do not wind up falling for this girl. I would hate for you to lose everything just because of one little mudblood, however hot she may be." We went back to our seats and continued watching the show. "Oh," he continued. "I forgot to mention that your father, I saw him this morning. He said that you're to get the Dark Mark at the end of the summer, before school starts. I'll be getting mine with you.""  
  
I was flabbergasted, no idea what to say. I didn't want the dark mark and now I had to find a way to back out of it. I thought of talking to Hermione about it and asking her for help but how could I confess something like that to her? She'd just get scared and run away. Typical. I would expect no less from her. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to blame her. Who wants to get involved with someone who's set to be a Death Eater. I'll now tell you my definition of a Death Eater. It's quite fascinating really.  
  
Death Eater (n) - a person who pledges their life to the workings of an evil man, determined to bring about the destruction of any one who he feels threatened by; a cruel and heartless son of a bitch who has no care for anything other than power; one who is incapable of feeling love for anyone or anything other than themselves.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was a strange day. I wanted to spend time with Draco but he was nowhere to be found. I went to his hotel room, nothing. I went to the bookstore, nothing. I looked all up and down the alley in search of him. I even apparated to the Statue of Liberty to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. I wondered where he went but he was a tricky devil. It was as if he just fell off the face of the planet.   
  
Instead of finding Draco, I managed to stumble upon Ron in the Statue of Liberty. He was there with Harry and they had apparated there just to find me. I was glad that I had someone to spend the day with.  
  
Curiosity arose in me as I noticed Harry was out of his home during summer time which was very unusual. "Harry," I said. "Where do your aunt and uncle think you are right now?" I asked.  
  
He just laughed. "In my room, doing my homework," he said while embracing me in a hug. Ron looked at me with an expression of happiness.  
  
"Ah...The Golden Trio, together again," he said with a great big smile. One of those lopsided, I can't believe this is all real, kind of smiles. I love that smile.  
  
"If you two don't mind me asking...why are you here?" I said even though I didn't really care. I was just so glad that they were there and everything was back to normal.  
  
"We have a few things to discuss with you but first," Harry replied, "Let's go back to your room. We need to discuss these things in private."  
  
We got back to my room soon enough and they checked the whole place out, making sure no one was there listening or anything. They started checking behind every curtain and under the beds. "Honestly, you two!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw them going through my dresser. "No one's going to be hiding in my underwear draw!"  
  
They both blushed and whispered their apologies but I didn't know why they were apologizing. I was very open with them. They were my best friends. I didn't care if they saw my underwear.   
  
"Anyway," Ron started. "We first wanted to discuss the relationship that has grown between you and Harry. Harry tells me that while you two were um...getting close..." He seemed uncomfortable with the topic and it only served to make me laugh as he continued. "Well he said that while you two were um...becoming intimate, you...well he felt this strange feeling that's obviously not natural when performing...such an act. We talked to Remus about it and he said Harry should stay away but then we went and talked to Dumbledore and he had a lot to say about it."  
  
"Basically," Harry joined in. "He said that Voldemort, who by the way is still alive, was able to use me as his vessel to get to you. Apparently, you're a vital part of his next plan. I don't know all the details. I just know that when I gave you that hickey, it wasn't me. It was HIM passing his powers to you. Dumbledore supposes that soon you'll be doing wandless magic and talking to snakes."  
  
I took it all in, accepting what he was saying. Hell, it even made some sort of sense. At least now I knew the reason for it all. "Have you ever done wandless magic, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I just started but it's abnormal for witches and wizards our age. In fact, wandless magic is quite abnormal for ALL witches and wizards. I haven't really done a lot yet but when I do, it just comes naturally."  
  
"So you're telling me that I'm going to be performing wandless magic soon and begin to speak parseltongue?"  
  
They both nodded and I suddenly felt a wave of confidence run through me. I was going to be one of the strongest witches ever known! Think of all the good I could do for the world with any new powers. Of course, with the great power came a lot of other garbage I didn't want, including Voldemort's attention. Apparently, I was part of one of his evil master plans to conquer the universe or some odd thing like that. I didn't really care. I knew that everything would happen in due time so it really didn't matter. I'd wind up outsmarting the bastard anyway.  
  
Then, Ron kept talking. "Also, while I was in the three Broomsticks yesterday with Fred and George, I overheard Lucius Malfoy talking about you. He was talking to Blaise Zambini's dad and they were discussing his plans for the ministry. The first thing he's going to do is make sure that they cut down on Defense Against the Dark Arts and use the extra time to make us take courses that he'll make seem like a big deal when really he couldn't care less about the course. He just wants to make it seem as though there's a need to cut down on Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'll reason with the ministry to say that there's no need for so much time in D.A.D.A. considering He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone."  
  
"But what class will he add?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"The worst class ever," Ron said with a frown and a gulp. "Sex Ed!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked disgusted by the idea but I just laughed. Months ago, I would have had the same expression as them but not now. Now, sex seemed funny to me. I wanted to hear the scientific terms. I wanted to hear some poor professor ramble on and on about the sexual experience while the students around him just looked appalled and generally horrified with the fact that they were there.  
  
I laughed at knowing that at night, I would be doing the very thing the professor was trying to tell me NOT to do. I always listen to teachers but not anymore. Not when they tell me to give up the one thing that I do for me!  
  
Draco is one of the few things in my life that I do to make ME happy. School, books, studying...I do that all to impress my parents and make them happy. I go to Quidditch games not because I enjoy them but instead to support my friends.   
  
But Draco... I finally found someone that made me happy, that is able to give me all the pleasures I desire and I love him for it.   
  
Yes we're back to that. I love him. Will we ever go out? Will we ever be more than just lovers? That's the question and I'm waiting for an answer.  
  
Until I find it,  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N...Hope you enjoyed it. I spent a while writing it and I had to kick my grandma off the computer in order to update so I hope you appreciate the pain I went through in order to get this out to you.  
  
Today is my birthday and I'm having a great day so far. Tomorrow I leave on vacation. While I'm gone, there will be no updates. I don't get back til August 17th. But I promise that while I'm gone, I will write the next few chapters and update the moment I get back.  
  
Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter. I really hope you did. 


	18. Chapter 18

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've spent basically every day with him this week. After that one day that I hadn't seen him, he felt really guilty and came and apologized and all that. I have no clue why he felt so guilty but I relished in getting an apology out of Draco Malfoy and so I kept my mouth shut. He told me that he ran into his friend Blaise Zambini and spent the day with him. I felt happy because at least he had a good excuse and wasn't just avoiding me.  
  
I got a letter from Dumbledore this morning. It was...interesting to say the least. It started off with the booklist and then went on to discuss the fact that I had gotten Head Girl and had a lot of responsibilities but one of them in particular stood out.  
  
I am to be a peer leader. Children are going to come to me with all their problems and I have to listen and then give good advice. It's a new thing implemented in Hogwarts but Dumbledore thought it was very important and so I'll go along with it.  
  
I'm not sure I should be the one giving advice though. Lately, my judgment skills have been rather off. And what would I do if someone came up to me with this:  
  
Hi. My name is NAME INSERTED HERE and recently I fucked one of my worst enemies. We keep finding ourselves in these really weird situations and every time I get around him I lose control. My friends hate him, his dad hates me, and we hate each other. But yet I've fallen in love with him. What should I do?  
  
How do I give advice on something that even I don't understand? I need to know what to do now because people are going to be coming to me with their relationship problems but I don't understand relationships. I'm completely clueless when it comes to boy loves girl/girl loves boy type things. Who understands love anyway? I sure as hell don't, and Draco has no clue what love is either. So basically we're both two oblivious kids who feel things that they can't quite place.  
  
But I CAN place it. It IS love! I know it. Every time we're together, every time I look in to his eyes, even every time we're apart...I feel it!  
  
Changing the subject to something I understand a little more, Harry and Ron stayed at the same motel as me this week. It's been hard sneaking around and all but I decided it was for the best. They don't accept Draco and I don't want to start another fight. Things are finally back to normal with us again and I can't risk it. I can't risk losing them.  
  
Right now, I'm off to go and spend a bit of time with Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I got head boy! I couldn't believe it when the letter came but I was really quite thrilled with it, despite the fact that it would make father happy. I really didn't want anything that would bring a smile to his face...that arrogant son of a bitch.  
  
Anyway...part of Head Boy's duties this year is to be a peer leader. That means I listen to other people whine and whine and whine over and over again until they're done with their incessant whining and then comes the fun part...I get to give advice. Woo Hoo...note the sarcasm.  
  
I saw Hermione a lot this week. I kept telling Blaise that I was busy...finding any excuse, any reason whatsoever to get to be with Hermione.  
  
I love spending time with her. The problem is that the summer is already half over. We have two more weeks in New York together and then two weeks more before school starts. Why can't they just make holidays longer?  
  
So anyways, we went into the muggle city again and she took me to this cute little restaurant called Tantibachi...I can't really say I understood anything on the menu, it was all another language. And I also don't know what kind of food it was. But it was interesting. It was a dark little place, practically empty. There were lights hanging on the walls but they didn't emit much light.  
  
Afterwards, I took her to go see the Broadway musical Wicked starring Idina Menzel. It was such an amazing play. It's all about the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz. It tells the tale of her life growing up and how she became wicked. Good play.  
  
When the play was over, we apparated back to wizard New York and we went to my room at the hotel. As soon as we got in, I took off my coat and took hers off as well. "What are you doing?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. I just laughed. "Let's go to my room," I said. "I'm...tired."  
  
She walked out onto the balcony and smiled. "I'm not," she replied, motioning for me to join her on the terrace. I walked out and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I loved having her in my arms, it just felt so right.  
  
We looked up into the sky and watched as the stars flew by. "Make a wish," she said as we saw a comet shooting through space.  
  
"No need. You already came true," I whispered sweetly to her. "For so many years I wished for someone that I could just be perfectly content with...and though times are always hard when I'm around you and you always seem to make my life a living hell, I AM content having you near and I know it's not just because of your amazing talent to fulfill my every sexual desire even though that does have something to do with it."  
  
She nodded silently to me, letting it all sink in I suppose. She didn't say anything for a long while. She leaned back against me, wrapping my arms tighter around herself. Finally she found her voice. "I know exactly what you mean. I've been thinking about this for so long. I go over and over it in my head just trying to figure out how you make me feel so good! Is it because you're just really good in bed or is it something else, something more? Do I truly love you or is it just the illusion? You have this uncanny ability to both infuriate and please me at the same time. When I reach my peak, screaming out your name, I'm never sure if it's a good thing to be so content with you on top of me. The Gods would curse us, People would shun us, our friends would disown us, your father would kill us...but that only entices me more!"  
  
"I know. I am completely confused by everything about you but the thing is...I'm not confused at the exact same time. What I feel for you, it's clear. I know that I lov..."  
  
"Don't say it," she interrupted. "I can't bear to hear you say it knowing that there's no real future for us. Please don't tease me with your words...with the very words that my heart aches to hear. I couldn't take it."  
  
Damn that woman loved to ruin the mood. Every time something good was happening, when I was opening up or when we were about to fuck, she came in and ruined it.  
  
She unwrapped herself from my clutches and walked back to my room. "Are you still tired?" she asked with one of her half smiles that made me sad. I knew that it meant that she wasn't quite sure what she was thinking. She always did that when she was unsure of her feelings.  
  
"Sure," I responded, following her into my room and dragging her to the bed. She walked to one side of the bed as I walked to the other and watched her take off her cream colored sweater exposing her silky black bra. I lifted my shirt over my head and took off my black pants leaving myself only in boxers. She unzipped her skirt and slid it off and we were both left with only our undergarments on.  
  
Then she did something totally unexpected and I guess it was to lighten the mood. She took one of the pillows and threw it at me with as much force as she possessed. Quickly, she grabbed another one and jumped on the bed, running at me as if we were about to have a pillow fight and although I knew it was something little girls did at their silly little slumber parties, I went along with it.  
  
She began hitting me repeatedly with that damned pillow and I reached for a pillow as well. I struck her with the soft cushion for a little while but it just got so damned repetitive that I had to get it to end. And so, still being on the ground and finding it an advantage for myself, I grabbed her by the ankles and she fell backwards onto the bed. We were laughing so hard that we were both out of breath. But the laughter died when we looked into each others eyes and we saw the lust that filled us.  
  
"Kiss me," she commanded, seizing my lips with hers. I reacted almost immediately, falling in to one of the best kisses we had ever shared. Our tongues swirled together as though we were still fighting the pillow fight and our tongues were our new weapons.  
  
I was so caught up in the kiss that I hadn't even realized that she was stripping both of us of our remaining clothing. Soon we were both naked in the bed, the covers pulled up tightly around us. "Now," she whispered with a lust filled voice. "I need you now...please."  
  
I kissed down her neck, leaving little bite marks here and there. When I came up for air, I asked her a favor. "Leave them there please," I said, continuing on my path down towards her navel and beyond. I finally got to her most treasured area and began licking up all of her wetness. I heard her moaning and I took that as the perfect opportunity to bring my mouth back up to hers, allowing her to taste herself.  
  
And with that, I slid into her, deliberately going as slow as possible. "Faster, Draco," she pleaded but I kept my slow pace.  
  
I wanted to make her wait for it. I was angry with her for not letting me finally tell her how I truly felt. I wanted her to feel how angry I was. My thrusts were painstakingly slow, allowing the sensation to be maximized. Everything we felt was heightened. It was painful bliss, sweet misery, an oxymoron all to itself.  
  
She kept crying out, "Gods, why are you doing this to me!" and at one point she even had the nerve to call me an asshole for doing it but I was pleased with her reaction. In fact, it was even better than what I had been hoping for because after about a half hour of torturing her, she finally screamed, "I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"  
  
But I wouldn't take it. That wasn't what I had been waiting for. "Say it, Hermione. Tell me what I want to hear right now," I commanded. "This is very important if you want me to give you what you do so desire." My hands roamed over her mountainous breasts and felt her nipples harden at the touch.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I...love you," in between pants and grasping onto my shoulders as tight as she could. And that's when I picked up the speed. Every thrust I made was quick and hard, as if I was slamming into her.  
  
When we collapsed, for the first time I felt as though there was nothing between us other than love. All I felt was our passion for each other. I didn't think about the future and I didn't think about what anyone would say if they found out. I just let us enjoy the moment carefree.  
  
"I love you as well," I whispered into her ear as she drifted off into a deep sleep. "You're my everything."  
  
And of course that's when the worst happened. Well, maybe not the worst. The worst thing that could have happened would have been my father walking in but this was a close second. It was Blaise. He waltzed right into my room as though there was no chance in hell that I could be entertaining company. "Hey Draco," he said loudly before he even saw her. I put a finger to my lips, signaling him to keep quiet.  
  
I watched his eyes scan the room and land on her and so I grabbed my boxers and put them on under the covers. When I was dressed, I got up, making sure she was covered completely and Zambini couldn't see anything.  
  
"What the hell?" he said as soon as the door was shut behind us. "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two!"  
  
I grabbed a butterbeer from the kitchen and gave one to him as well. "I never said that. I simply said that it was just sex."  
  
"That doesn't look like just sex, man! If it was just sex, you would stop! You're not stupid enough to be risking this kind of shit with a mudblood if you don't actually care about her! No one is that stupid! Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle aren't that stupid."  
  
I let out a loud roar of frustration, cursing the Gods for making my life such a living hell. "What does everyone want from me!" I cried. "Why does it matter who I fuck? I don't see how it affects everyone else. She's using a damn contraceptive charm! She can't bloody get pregnant so therefore I can't bloody well "ruin" the Malfoy blood line! So me being with her affects NO ONE! Just bloody lay off!"  
  
My bedroom door opened and out came the cause of all my problems. "What's wrong? I heard yelling," she said in a quiet voice before noticing that we had company. She was wrapped in a blanket from the bedroom and was more than surprised to find Blaise there.  
  
"Hermione, you remember my friend Blaise, from school, right?" I said as if it was actually a comfortable situation. "Blaise, this is Hermione."  
  
Hermione extended a hand saying, "Nice to meet you," but Blaise didn't take it.  
  
"Keep the bloody hell away from me, Mudblood."  
  
And so I punched him. I punched my best friend in the bloody face. "Don't you dare insult her! She's a far better and more advanced wizard than you'll ever be. Now get the fuck out of my apartment and I swear to the Gods if you tell anyone about tonight I will make your life a living hell!"  
  
His lip was bleeding and he stood up and wiped it away. "We'll discuss this later," he threatened, running out of the room.  
  
"Can't wait," I mumbled sarcastically as I turned around to face a very scared looking girl. "I'm...sorry about that. He's one of those pureblood assholes who believes purebloods should only be with purebloods and that's the end of it. But you have to understand, Hermione...I'm not sure if I disagree with him."  
  
Her eyes glazed over, tears threatening to pour out but she wouldn't let them. She took in a deep breath and looked straight at me. "I get it," she let out, walking back to the room and getting dressed.  
  
"Hermione, don't be like this," I said pleadingly from the other room, trying to get her to stay. "Come on, love. Stay for the night. My father won't be checking in. We can be alone, carefree, for the rest of the evening. Stay!" She walked out fully clothed and got her coat from the closet. "I thought you were tired," she said, opening the door and walking out.  
  
So that's what happened. I was an asshole and decided to let it spill out that it was still a problem for me the fact that she wasn't pureblooded. How stupid was I? Don't answer that!  
  
**A/N...written on July 29, 2004...sorry! I don't have internet access so I'm just going to keep writing chapters and chapters and update them one by one when I get back. BTW...for those who asked, I play the clarinet in several different ensembles. Thanks for all the great birthday wishes. I did have a great day. I stayed up with my friends after a sleepover the day before and we watched the sun rise. Great birthday! Thanks ****everyone...sorry to have kept you waiting.** **Please read and review...i really hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I didn't want him to say it. When it came down to it, him saying "I love you," scared the hell out of me. I knew whatever we had wouldn't last and so why make it harder when it's over? Why make the heart ache worse? But he made it happen. He's only setting me up for a greater fall.  
  
When I said I love you, I meant it. I said it with my whole heart and soul. And when he said it, I knew he meant it as well. That's why he was so angry and that's why he was torturing me. He knew that I didn't want to get hurt but NO! He did it anyway. He made me suffer with every thrust and I was truly tormented. I imagine that if the Dark Lord were ever to capture me and afflict his cruelest and harshest punishments upon me, it wouldn't even compare to the agony Draco put me through.  
  
And it got worse. Zambini, who I had known only to be a bloodsucking fiend (which of course made him a good friend of Draco's), walked in on us. Apparently I was already asleep and "covered" when he walked in but I doubt that he didn't get a glimpse.  
  
I awoke to yelling and when I looked in the living room, I found Draco and Blaise in a heated argument, yelling and screaming at each other. When Draco introduced me, I tried to be civil and shake the bloke's hand but the bastard refused and called me a mudblood. Honestly, what is it with people and that word? It doesn't hurt me anymore! It only serves to piss me off.  
  
But, unexpectedly, Draco defended my honor by punching his best friend. I was surprised to say the least. I had no idea Draco would ever do that for me. I had assumed, should we ever be caught by one of his friends (or his father), he would claim I had put a spell on him or something and that would be the end of it. But no. Instead, he sticks up for me.  
  
I was about to thank him but then he....well I'm not quite sure what happened. He apologized to me for Zambini but then followed it up with an He-May-Have-Had-A-Point type of thing. I couldn't believe it. He was sending out such mixed signals. One minute we're in love, the next we're too different to be together. Why couldn't he just make up his mind?  
  
I ignored him the next day, putting advanced locking spells on my room that he didn't know how to undo. I even put a silencing charm on the room to block out his screaming for me to come out and talk to him.  
  
When he finally left, it was night time and I needed to get out my anger and so, I went out. But I had no specific predetermined destination. I just wanted to get out.  
  
Once I stopped walking, I found myself in muggle New York, at the top of the Empire States Building. I looked out through the telescope and noticed that I was growing angry because I actually had to use those muggle things. I wanted magical binoculars...the ones that are like sunglasses, bewitched to see as far as the eye can see. But those things get very expensive and alas I had no money. But of course, had Malfoy been around, I know he would have spared no expense.  
  
I shook my head to get him out of my mind, enjoying the lovely view. I sat there for hours and hours, braiding strands of my hair because I just had nothing better to do. By the time I was done braiding my whole head, it was time for them to close up and so I quickly unbraided every strand, not wanting to feel foolish and headed towards the elevator but someone stopped me. It was him. He had shown up. How in the blazes he found me I'll never know but I was for the most part happy that he showed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. We got in the elevator and began our descent.  
  
"Looking for you," he said with a pleading face. "I need you to forgive me, 'Mione. I'm so sorry for what I said. It was stupid of me. Everything that happened last night was totally my fault. I'm an idiot for letting you go without telling you how stupid I was and begging for forgiveness."  
  
Okay well maybe those weren't his EXACT words but it's what he would have said had he not been the proud son of a bitch that he was.  
  
His actual words were: "I wanted to say that what happened yesterday, when Blaise came over, well I'm sorry but I don't think you should let his little visit affect us so much. I mean...we were doing just fine before he came and we can be fine again. Let's just pretend as though the past day hasn't happened. Everything that happened after we said I love you never happened."  
  
So that was it. No real apology. Just a let's-forget-about-it. Well I didn't want to forget about it. Would you? I mean... one minute the guy is confessing his love and the next, he's saying that we don't belong together. It really burned me up.  
  
"I don't know why I ever wasted my time on you, Malfoy," I responded. "I should have known that you would never change. You're still the same old bastard that you always were. We have nothing to discuss."  
  
I got out of the elevator and tried to leave him behind but he stuck close. "We have A LOT to discuss," he said with a twisted smirk, the one of course that made my stomach do flips. "I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. I want to be with you more than anything in the world. The fact that I still believe in the dividing walls between muggle borns and purebloods should not affect our relationship at all."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I responded, "But it has everything to do with it, Draco! I'm a muggle born, and you're a pureblood. We're the classic Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Apparently, muggle literature was lost on him. "Romeo and Juliet. Their families despised each other and yet they fell in love. They hid their love for as long as they could but soon the war between the families became too great. The only place it was possible for them to be together was in the afterlife."  
  
"What the bloody hell does that have to do with us?"  
  
Gods he can be such a dunderhead sometimes. I walked quickly to the pub that I had gone to the first day I came to New York. "Leave me the hell alone, Malfoy! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I can't stand you!"  
  
"Why? Just because I didn't know who Romeo and Julia were?" he asked with frustration evident in his deep voice.  
  
"Juliet, Malfoy. Her name was Juli-ET! And no, they're not the reason I don't want to talk to you anymore. It's because I hate you. You're a jackass and I wish you would just disappear altogether."  
  
Okay, so I was lying. Big whoop. I just wanted so badly to get rid of him. He was just causing more problems in my life than was necessary.  
  
"I don't believe you!" he accused. "Last night we were in love and now...now you hate me? How does one go from one extreme to the other? It's absurd! One minute you're hot and the next you're cold. You always do that! How can you do that?"  
  
I fumbled for the right words, not knowing what to say. "I...I...I..." It was true. I had confessed my love for him the night before and now I was saying the exact opposite. But he had that effect on me.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
And so I slapped him. He was such an arse sometimes. "You need to learn when to just shut up! Besides...you're the exact same way, always changing your mind."  
  
We kept walking and he followed me all the way to the motel. "You're NOT coming in," I said in all seriousness. "I don't want to deal with you."  
  
"Too bad. We're not done talking yet."  
  
And so he followed me in, against my wishes. We walked in and I put all my stuff down, walking to the fireplace, flooing the front desk. When one of the employees faces showed up, I was startled but I quickly recovered. I swear I'll never get used to talking through a fireplace.  
  
"How may I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'd like to order room service," I replied. "I'd like a funnel cake." Then I turned to Malfoy and asked, "Anything for you?"  
  
"Yeah, get me a firewhiskey," he said with a devilish grin.  
  
The woman in the fireplace disappeared and I heard a knock on the door. "Room service sure is fast," I muttered, taking the food from the man at the door and giving him a nice tip.  
  
I gave Draco his firewhiskey and then began to dig in on the funnel cake. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss?" I asked with an incredibly full mouth.  
  
He chuckled, mumbling something about me always eating though I ignored the comment feeling no need to be in two fights with him at once.  
  
"Us."  
  
"There is no us, Draco. There's a you and there's a me but there is no us!"  
  
"I know. That's what I want to discuss."  
  
"Listen. In order for there to be an us, we would have to start going out and there are several reasons for us NOT to go out. One, you have commitment problems. Two, you're a soon-to-be-death-eater and I'm in the Order of the Phoenix. Three, I have officially begun to hate you again. Four, I hate Blaise Zambini and he happens to be your best friend. Five, you said last night that you agree with purebloods only dating purebloods and I am a muggle born so therefore us dating would only disturb your principles."  
  
And that was going to be it and I was going to shove him out right then and there but then he kept talking. "And all of those five reasons mean nothing to me because I'd rather be with you than anyone else in the world."  
  
"You sound like you're proposing," I snorted, knowing that it wasn't true.  
  
"It may not be a marriage proposal but I am in fact proposing a relationship, a REAL and TRUE relationship. I love you and I think it's about time we start a relationship."  
  
Shocked and stunned, for the second time that day I couldn't find words.  
  
"A real relationship, Hermione. It'd be a different kind of relationship than you're used to but I do believe it could work. It'd be a secret kind of relationship. The only ones that would know would be you and me. Before you say no, just think about how great we could be...together. You and I...together. Please don't just say no if you don't really mean it. If you think for even one second that you and I could be together then don't say no. Please."  
  
Once again, for the third time, I had nothing to say.  
  
"Should I give you the evening to think about it?" he asked.  
  
I sat down on the couch and sighed into the pillow. "I just don't know what to say. This is way too overwhelming."  
  
And with that he left. But as I watched him open the door and walk out, something didn't quite feel right. I felt like I was about to lose out on the only opportunity I would ever have to have a happy life. I just wanted so badly to be with him and it was only a few minutes after he left that I realized it.  
  
And so, I peeked my head out my window and saw him walking away. "DRACO!" I screamed.  
  
He turned around and looked up at me with a smile. I didn't want the whole street to know why I wanted him so I motioned with my finger for him to come back...but it was more than just a motion because I felt myself doing something weird. It was like I was sending him a mind message, as if I was hacking into his brain and sending a signal to inform him of my thoughts, like I was linking our brains and our minds.  
  
He seemed "freaked out" by what was going on but he came up none-the-less. When he got back to my room all he could say was, "That was weird."  
  
**A/N...another chapter written weeks before it will get to you. Sorry. Today is August 1, 2004 and it is 12:49 A.M. I just thought I'd tell you that so you could know how much I truly am trying to hurry up and have as much for you as possible when I get home. I am going to upload the chapters one by one though because I want to read all your reviews for one chapter before I get to the next.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one and the next is coming soon. Maybe in a day or so.**


	20. Chapter 20

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 20  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I finally knew what I wanted from her. I wanted a real relationship. I wanted to see if we would work well together. But I didn't want to get anyone else involved in the whole matter. People only serve to complicate things. We were already complicated enough on our own. No need for outside disturbances and we especially had no need for any comments from the peanut gallery.  
  
I was planning on giving her the evening to think about my little proposal but as I walked down the street, I heard her call out my name. But it wasn't just her calling my name. It was like I could hear her in my head, telling me to come back, telling me that she wanted to talk, and telling me that she was frustrated. I think it was legilemency. Voldemort's good at that and I think she's picking it up. I think somehow she hacked into my mind without knowing it, trying to communicate with me by another means.  
  
I went back and told her how weird it had been and she seemed pretty disturbed by it as well. After I said that, I ignored the whole thing and asked if she had called me back for any specific reason, hoping for her to say that she called me back because she had an answer to my proposal.  
  
"Yes," she said. And that was it. She said nothing more. I expected her to go on with a long dragging monologue, telling me why she called me back but she wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot on the ground and growing annoyed. Was she saying yes because she had a reason for asking me to come back, or was she saying yes to going out with me?  
  
"That was it," she said. "That was my answer to your proposal from earlier. Yes."  
  
To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting it and so I just sat there for a few minutes in a shocked state knowing that she was making this decision on a whim and if I gave her too much time to think about it, she would change her mind.  
  
"So technically..." I said, the corners of my lips rising to form a smirk. "You are my girlfriend?"  
  
She took a seat on the couch and her hair fell in her face, preventing me from seeing her facial expression. "Technically...yes," she answered.  
  
I thought about how a typical couple would handle the situation and finally realized that typically for a guy, if a girl says she'd be his girlfriend, he'd probably get really excited, maybe run over and hug her, but for us, it was different. I was different. I didn't get real excited over anything, not even Christmas or any other Holiday. So instead of hugging her, I simply allowed my smirk to form a smile.  
  
Then I sat down next to her and ran my hand along her inner thigh, making her shake in anticipation for what I would do next. Feeling a bit cocky, knowing that she would let me do whatever I wanted, I ran my hand further upwards towards her breasts. "Tell me you are mine now, Hermione," I commanded, roughly grabbing her left breast while seizing her neck with my lips. "Say it!" I ordered her, my teeth sinking into her creamy white flesh as she screamed out in both pleasure and pain.  
  
"I..." she trailed off as my teeth broke through the flesh, my hand still massaging her one breast.  
  
"Say it, Hermione, or I'm leaving right now."  
  
And so finally, though I could tell she was still debating in her head, she whispered, "I belong to you, Draco," finally allowing herself to give in.  
  
"Good," I said, feeling quite satisfied. "Now tell me that you will never let another man touch you ever again in a matter unfit for a friend." The idea of her ever cheating on me was a frightening thought. I never wanted to lose her, especially not to someone else. If we were ever to break up, I wanted it to be over something else, like because we're dead!  
  
"Draco, you're being silly..."  
  
"Say it!" I cut her off, grasping her breast harder.  
  
"Okay!" she screamed in defeat. "You win! I'll never let another man touch me!" I let go of her breast and took off her shirt, exposing completely the breast I had not too long ago been torturing. I began to suck on her erect nipple until she pushed me away and onto my back, so now she was lying on top of me on the couch.  
  
"I like it when you get aggressive!" I admitted.  
  
She unbuttoned my shirt and kissed all the way down to my pants, leaving a trail of her saliva, which I found to be rather a turn on.  
  
When she reached my pants, she undid the belt and unzippered the pants, pulling them down to my ankles. "Now it's your turn," she said in a seductive voice as she pulled down my boxers, allowing them to join my pants around my ankles. "Tell me you're mine," she said as she began to stroke my length, tormenting me to no end.  
  
"Don't tease me like this," I responded, wanting to feel her take me in her warm delectable mouth.  
  
"Say it...or get out of my hotel room!" Gods, I hate how well she learned from me. She began licking all around the area, circling the perimeter. I needed her to touch me there so badly that it literally began to hurt. I was hard and I needed a release.  
  
"I'm yours!" I screamed as fast as I could.  
  
She let out one of her Granger laughs, the one that made people still believe she was an innocent little school girl. "Good boy. Now tell me that as long as you're mine, I will be the only one you look at or fantasize about! I will be the only girl that you think of and if another girl tries to lay a hand on you, tell me that you'll make sure they never do it again!"  
  
She kissed my upper thighs, doing things that made me even harder (if that was possible). "Fine! You're my one and only! I won't even so much as glance at another girl so long as I'm yours. If a girl should try to change that, I'll take care of them!"  
  
She giggled again. "You make it sound like you'll kill them or something!"  
  
"I will if you don't just stop teasing me already!"  
  
And so she took my length in her mouth and did things with her tongue that I never knew were possible. Her hands roamed my stomach as she sucked harder, her tongue roaming over me, making circles against my flesh. And as I released into her mouth her nails dug into me, leaving scratch marks along my pecks. The scratches were so deep that they were bleeding.  
As she came back up to meet her lips with mine, she noticed the scratches and so she began licking up all the blood. "Sorry," she whispered, obviously only just realizing that she had done it. "I didn't mean to scratch you and leave marks," she admitted in a playful voice.  
  
"It's okay. In fact, I like them! I think I'll keep them." She licked away all the blood and though I knew it was very vampire like, I found it very erotic at the same time.  
  
Glancing at the time, I noticed that it was 1:55 A.M. and my father would be checking in on me in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Now I have to go. I still have that damned curfew. BUT, I will see you tomorrow and we'll do something grand."  
  
And so it is that we became a couple. She was mine and I loved it. Finally we were together and there was no splitting us apart.  
  
School will be interesting this year.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was foolish. What can you expect? He's simply irresistible to me. I love him and being his girlfriend was a dream come true.  
  
So I said yes. Why? I'll never know. But I do know that my whole life, I've been waiting for something interesting to happen, something amazing and something I couldn't explain.  
  
I mean, yeah sure the first few years of Hogwarts, with all the Voldemort mysteries, yes that was interesting. But I could always figure it out. It wasn't truly a mystery if I could explain it.  
  
First, with the Sorcerers Stone, that made sense once we discovered Nicholas Flamel. Then, in second year, the chamber of secrets, after much careful research and stumbling upon the basilisk, was explainable as well. Again, in third year, it all came together when scabbers became Peter Pettigrew. Once more, in fourth year, we had another "mystery" through the Goblet of Fire. But even that wasn't too tricky. I can't say that fifth year was an easy one but in the end, the whole thing worked itself out...especially after the war last year.  
  
But Malfoy....Malfoy and me together...we didn't make sense. There was nothing that would suggest that we belonged together. Nothing.  
  
And that's what I had been waiting for. Unexplainable events to occur. Something no one could possibly comprehend. And that's what we were. Unexplainable and unexpected. Not even the greatest of seers could have foreseen us coming together.  
  
After a while of us both torturing each other, he had to leave because he still had a curfew. I wondered why his father was so protective of him when it was clear that the only one in the Malfoy family that ever knew how to love was Draco. Lucius never loved anyone from what I could tell. He loved himself and himself only. He didn't love his family. It was all a show for the public.  
  
But it made no difference to me either way. Draco was mine and I would never let Lucius harm him anymore, not with cheap words of love and not with cheap presents that represent quote on quote love.  
  
But getting away from Lucius because he's definitely not an interesting conversation topic, I worry about me and Draco. It will be hard for us to hide, especially after nights like the other night. He left marks all over me, my neck, my breasts, my inner thighs, and then he had the nerve to ask me to keep them there, not to get rid of them. And though it would have been easy to ignore his request, I couldn't. I kept them. But not without getting my revenge. I scratched him tonight, making it seem like an accident. He reacted exactly the way I predicted him to. He said he'd keep them.  
  
Anway, the question is how are Draco and I going to hide all year, sneaking around, finding empty classrooms and broom closets? We're sure to be caught!  
  
I know for a fact that Harry and Ron will notice for sure. They may be slow but they're not daft. They know me too well. They'll figure it out soon enough.  
  
And when will I get to spend anytime with Draco? If he's not at Quidditch practice, he's spending time with his Slytherin goonies. Where do I fit in with that schedule?  
  
Do you think we'll last? Well that makes two of us. I know we're doomed for. I give it a little over a month at most.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
The past two weeks have been amazing. I've spent almost every day with her. I spent one or two days with Blaise but that was about it. He swore, as my best friend, that he would never tell anyone about me and Hermione as long as I never tried to make him befriend her.  
  
Being in New York was so amazing. I even enjoyed going into the muggle city, to everyone's surprise including my own. We walked around the little streets one day and she did the most interesting thing ever. It was all my influence really. I wanted her to get something to symbolize that she was mine. Some may call it branding, but I call it...love.  
  
I asked her to get a tattoo, preferably a snake.  
  
I never would have pictured Hermione Granger in a tattoo place seriously looking at designs to get permanently imprinted on her skin.  
  
But she was. It took her about an hour to finally decide on one but when she did, I was happy. She got a green-scaled snake on her right hipbone and it had a bright red tongue sticking out, outlined in gold. And so I did something for her as well. I got a roaring lion with bright greens eyes that had silver swirls inside.  
  
"You don't have to get one too," she said to me before I got it. "It was a decision I made because I truly wanted it. I didn't just do it because you asked me to. I wanted it and I certainly don't care if you get one too. And if you want one, you don't HAVE to get a lion."  
  
But I did. I knew I had to in order to show her how serious I was about us, besides, she had just gotten a snake that I had requested. Now it was my turn. I got the lion right on my shoulder blade on my back on the left hand side. It was sort of manly in a very I-just-put-a-Gryffindor-symbol-on-my-back kind of way.  
  
After we both got our tattoo's, which took up a large fraction of the day, she did something else I never would have expected from her. She got a navel piercing. It was definitely sexy. I asked her where the new attitude came from and her response was intriguing.  
  
"Well...I've always wanted a tattoo but I was never brave enough until you came along and the navel piercing...well that's just something I thought you'd enjoy playing with."  
  
A/N...Finished on August 2, 2004! Revised and Edited on August 6, 2004. I'm trying so hard to do one a day! My family claims I'm alienating myself from the vacation. Right now, we're in Tennessee... Gatlingburg, Tennessee. Most of you probably have no idea where that is and I don't blame you. I don't like being here. It's not an enjoyable vacation. It only serves to make me depressed and longing for my internet again! I miss reading all of your lovely reviews! I miss updating and everything! Can't wait to get home! Not that Tennessee is a bad place...it's just so not for me.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter and the next one will be out shortly! R&R please!  
  
BTW...when I say I finished it on August 2nd... that's not when I updated it...that's when I finished writing it.  
  
A lot of your reviews have been so great and kind and sometimes I really don't think I deserve them. I never thought of myself as a great writer, it's just something I enjoy doing. I write for myself and I write for you guys. I like knowing that people are enjoying my writing. It makes me happy. When you guys are disappointed, I'm sad so I try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Bye for now. 


	21. Chapter 21

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
These were my last two weeks in New York. I spent as much time with Draco as possible and I got a tattoo! Imagine that. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's little miss know-it-all, got a tattoo...and a navel piercing.  
  
The piercing I only got done for Draco. I saw no real appeal in it but I knew he would love it. Ah...the things one does for love. The piercing, it hardly hurt at all but it was the tattoo that killed! It felt like something was literally burning through my flesh, carving out the design.  
  
I remember that day, the day before we had to separate for the last two weeks of summer. That was the day I got my piercing but it was the part afterwards that was actually worth talking about.  
  
We had been contemplating different ideas on what to do that evening that we hadn't already done but we finally realized that all we wanted to do was to be together no matter where we were.  
  
So we stayed in his hotel room and watched television. No, it was not a magical television. It was a regular muggle t-v that I had brought on vacation with me. I used a shrinking charm to get it to fit in my suitcase. I was able to bewitch it to work in the magical world without electricity.  
  
We watched the movie Cruel Intentions, which by the way is one of the best movies ever made in my opinion. It's one of my favorite movies. Don't ask me why.  
  
As the movie finished out, I turned to Draco and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked me after our lips parted.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am right now," I replied while standing up and walking to his kitchenette. "But I want to know what's going to happen when school starts."  
  
I took out a bag of chips from the cabinet and walked back over to the couch. "What do you mean?" he questioned, taking the chips from my hand and grabbing a handful.  
  
With a mouth full of chips, reminding myself a lot of Ron, I replied, "Are we going to sneak around all year, going to the Room of Requirements, or sneaking into some random broom closets? Are we going to lie every day to our closest friends? How are we going to pull this off?"  
  
And what do you know? Just as he was about to respond, the door bursts open and in walks Zambini.  
  
"Hey, Draco," he said before he noticed I was around. "Sorry," he said as soon as he realized I was present. "Didn't know you were busy."  
  
I saw Draco rolling his eyes and I almost let out a laugh but I held it back, finding it inappropriate and possibly quite rude.  
  
"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco snapped as he stood up and walked to where Blaise stood.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Draco," Blaise said with a false tone, as if he was only pretending. "I'll come back later if you want but this'll only take a minute." He said the last part to me, basically asking me if his friend could "come out and play."  
  
"Actually..." I began, about to tell the git that Draco and I were in the middle of an important conversation but I never got a chance to say it because Draco had already cut me off.  
  
"What was it you wanted, Blaise?"  
  
"Well I was walking down the street this lovely afternoon, doing some school shopping when I ran into Cindy...you remember her, right? The girl we met at the strip club a couple of weeks ago? Remember?" He paused for a moment, just to see Draco's face go white and then he continued. "Anyway, she told me to give you her card and tell you that if you want, she'd love to come over and give you a private show." He took out a little rectangular card, handing it to Draco and then he left.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind Blaise, my eyes met with Draco's and you can only guess how angry I was. I felt the heat rising within me and the lights in the room flickered.  
  
"Hermione...please, let me explain!"  
  
I grabbed my coat and began walking to the door. "There's nothing to explain, Draco. I get it. You and Blaise went to the strip club! Obviously I wasn't enough for you!"  
  
"NO! You've got it all wrong!"  
  
"Oh really? Than enlighten me, Draco! Enlighten me!"  
  
When his face paled once more and he failed to find a single word to explain what he was doing at a place like that, I grew angrier.  
  
"Gods, how stupid can you be! Just when we start to be a little less confusing, just when we stop fighting, just when I finally think we're on the same page! Gods! You're so infuriating! And I actually thought that we were going to be able to have a real relationship!"  
  
"Hermione, listen to me!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Draco! You screwed up...AGAIN! That's all there is to it. All I need to know right now is why you did it!"  
  
"I...I..." Of course he couldn't explain. I didn't expect him to.  
  
"Just what I thought," I said haughtily, getting ready to leave. "I'll be off now. See you when school starts!"  
  
"Hermione, please don't go," he pleaded. "Please. Stay. Listen to me."  
  
I stopped at the door and turned to face him. "What is it, Draco? What is it you want me to listen to? A lame excuse? Or is it a pathetic apology?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
I almost laughed at the fact that he was not sure which one to answer and so I sat down on the couch and waited for him to talk.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry about the strip club. I went there a little while before we started going out. I think it was the day before I said I loved you."  
  
"But then why did you do it if you knew you loved me? Why didn't you just come to me instead of trying to get your jollies somewhere else?"  
  
"I was frustrated. I hated the fact that I loved you so much. I wanted to forget that the thought of love even entered my head. So I went to the club but I swear I never even looked at another girl while you and I were together. So you really have no right to get snippy with me."  
  
I knew he had a point, which only upset me more than you can imagine. Technically we only just got together two weeks ago so he wasn't in the wrong then. We had never discussed if we were exclusive before the other day anyway.  
  
"Fine. I guess I can't technically argue with that. But Draco Malfoy, I swear that if I ever find out you've been to one of those places again I will make sure your life is a living hell! Those places are just degrading to women. They're awful the way they exploit those girls' bodies. Women should not be put on display like that and I don't want to hear ever again that you supported a low class place such as that for as long as we both live. Understood?"  
  
I was expecting an incompetent little nod, like a little lost puppy that had been scolded for chewing on a shoe, but that certainly wasn't the response that I got. Instead, he replied, "Listen up, Hermione! You are not the boss in the relationship! We will agree on how everything works t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r!"  
  
"Fine...but no strip clubs!'  
  
"Fine!"  
  
And that's when a good idea popped into my mind and I decided to run with it. "I'll be right back," I said, excusing myself into his room.  
  
The rest I'll explain later. Right now, I have to go catch a flight back to England and to the Burrow. My parents want me to travel the muggle way.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
After Blaise spilled the beans about the strip club, which by the way I know he did on purpose, Hermione and I got into a big argument and at first I tried apologizing but then I realized I technically had nothing to apologize for and so I stopped with the please-forgive-me-routine that was getting on my nerves.  
  
As soon as we worked everything out, she excused herself to my room and didn't come back for about twenty minutes. I was angry to have to wait so long but it was worth it in the end.  
  
Soon she came out in a trench coat and said, "So you like exotic dancers?" with a cute little devilish smile.  
  
"Only ones with brown hair, brown eyes, a great body, and the name of Hermione," I responded trying to allow her to see that the only girl that I wanted was her and she didn't have to do anything to impress me. I loved her the way she was. But of course...if she wanted to dress up sexily and put on a little show then far be it for me to discourage her from achieving her goal.  
  
"Silly boy," she purred seductively. "Tonight, there is no Hermione. Hermione would never do something like this." That's about the time when she pushed me down into one of the armchairs and rested her foot on the back of the chair right beside my head. Her long leg was exposed and I reached out to run my hand along it for it was just so appealing but she slapped my hand away. "Uh, uh, uh...no touching...yet."  
  
She removed her leg and turned her back to me, taking out her wand and putting some music on. It was a muggle song I had never heard before and I really liked it. I watched as she began swaying her hips along with the music. It was hypnotizing, like when someone begins to swing a stopwatch in front of your face and you go into a daze. Well it was the same as that only instead of using a stopwatch, she was using her ass, that beautiful behind of hers that I had come to treasure.  
  
She put on a little routine, dancing and all that all over the room and then finally, she removed the trench coat. But she didn't remove it quite the way I would have liked. I wanted her to just take it all off but no. She removed one arm at a time and she did it with her back still to me.  
  
At last, she turned to me and dropped the coat all together, leaving her in a black lace bra and panty set that made me hard on the spot. I scanned her body from head to toe and my eyes settled on her piercing and her tattoo.  
  
I was so fixated on the new items on her body that I hadn't even noticed her turning around once more to unhook her bra and take it off.  
  
"You're killing me," I let out with a low grunt.  
  
She turned to face me, her arms covering her breasts, as she walked closer and closer to where I sat. "Tell me something, Draco," she requested with confidence, though I could tell behind all that confidence, she was nervous as hell. She was just putting on a façade, trying to make me think she knows what she's doing even though she has no clue. "How am I doing? Am I just as good as those other girls that get paid to do this every night?"  
  
"Better!" I rushed to say. "Now would you kindly remove your arms that are so rudely covering the eighth and ninth wonders of the world?" I didn't care if she was nervous or confident. I just wanted her so bad.  
  
"Silly Draco...always in a rush." But I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her arms and plied them away from her breasts, receiving a little giggle from her.  
  
"Thank the Gods!" I screamed upon seeing the gorgeous mountains in front of me. My lips attacked her right breast and began sucking furiously as she ran her fingers through my hair.  
  
"You didn't even let me finish the show," she whined but I knew it didn't matter to her. She was just pointing it out.  
  
"Too bad...I guess you'll have to do it again another night," I suggested, wriggling my eyebrows up and down.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
I wrapped her legs around my waist and began to carry her to the bedroom. "Wait," she said. "Ever since we got together, we've only been doing it in the bed. We used to be exciting. We used to do it anywhere BUT a bed and now that's the only place we even think of. I want to make love on the floor in front of the fireplace."  
  
She had a good point. Before we got together, we had sex in the library, underneath the Quidditch stands, in the forbidden forest, in the lake...we even almost did it in the statue of Liberty!  
  
So I laid her down on the floor, right in front of the burning embers and stripped off my own clothes.  
  
"There's no rush, Draco," She cooed into my ear. "I want to make this last...it'll be the last time I see you for two weeks. Slow down."  
  
And I saw that she was right and I probably should have slowed down and a part of me even wanted to but I needed her then and there. She had already succeeded in making me hard and now she had to fix the problem.  
  
"Can't! We have a little problem that needs correcting," I said, motioning downwards. "Besides, it's already 1:00. Father will be here in an hour."

She nodded quickly and soon we were both naked, my lips traveling down her creamy white flesh and finding their way to her belly button. Once they got there, my tongue toeyed around with her piercing and I let out a low groan.

"Thought you'd like it," She giggled.

Soon I was sliding in and out of her at increasing speeding and the room was filled with moans and screams, louder than before.

**_A/N...This chapter was particularly hard for me to write b/c I just wasn't sure how I wanted them to say goodbye for the rest of their summer considering the last two weeks for Draco will be spent with his family and only I know how that will affect him so I knew they needed to leave off on good terms.  
  
This chapter was finished at 4:40 PM on August 5, 2004. I started it days ago and I've been working really hard so I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
I'll only be writing one or two more chapters for this while on vacation b/c I've decided that next week will be spent entirely on catching up with my other story, Message in a Bottle. I've spent this entire week on That Was Weird so I hope you've enjoyed these few chapters._**


	22. Chapter 22

That Was Weird

Chapter 22

Dear Diary,

As soon as I got off the plane, I was greeted with a big hug and kiss from my mum and dad. They told me how glad they were to have me home and then shoved a newspaper in my hands. It seemed like people were always doing that to me. Anyway, it was the Daily Prophet. They told me that I just HAD to read Rita Skeeters column entitled:

ROMEO AND JULIET FOUND IN THE NEW HEAD STUDENTS

Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has appointed two enemies as the new Head Boy and Girl: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Their past encounters have always been bitter and something neither looked forward to. At first word of this news, this journalist wondered if they would be able to put aside their differences though after visiting the States for the summer, her worries for the school have been assuaged.

Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger were sighted several times walking around in the muggle city of New York hand in hand looking more than comfortable together. It became apparent that the two were staying at hotels opposite one another making it very easy to "run into" one another.

The picture to the right is one of the two lovebirds preparing to apparate out of the Statue of Liberty after a very embarrassing encounter with one of the security guards. The security guard that caught them was named Timothy Ritter. When asked about the event, he commented, "I heard...noises. That's why I went to check up there. When I walked through the door, I found them in a very, um, 'compromising' position. They ran out as soon as they could. I didn't get a good look at their faces or anything but I knew it was them."

Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius Malfoy who just got out of Azkaban. The Malfoy's are one of the most ancient pureblood families alive today. Lucius Malfoy is now the Assistant Minister and has now become the main link between the school and the ministry. He has already begun to reform the course selection and has proposed a new course: Sexual Education. Most muggle schools have made this course mandatory and it appears as though Hogwarts will follow suit.

Hermione Granger comes from a family of muggles holding no power or money in her name. What she lacks in blood lines, she makes up for in brains. She is Hogwarts top student, managing to ace just about every test and assessment the professors have thrown at her. One of her closest friends happens to be THE Harry Potter. Many may remember the articles put out a few years ago speculating their friendship being more than that. Well just this year, it became a FACT that the two friends became a couple. Fellow student Pansy Parkinson spoke on their relationship. This is what she had to say. "Potter and Granger make a great couple. I saw him come to her for support after Draco beat him to the snitch the other day at the Quidditch match. The two of them really deserve each other, Potter and that little witch."

But curiosity is aroused by the alleged relationship between Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Does she have both men at once or did Mr. Potter and she have an argument and split up? Either way, it doesn't sound good for Miss Granger. Chances are she's in love with both of them.

Miss Granger is now on her way out of the States and heading back to visit her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Mr. Potter. The three will be spending the remainder of the holiday in the Weasley home which they like to call "The Burrow". Perhaps the young witch will drag poor Ron Weasley into her mixed-up love life. Poor bloke. He'll never see it coming.

I will try to follow up on this story the moment I know anything further.

The picture on the right was of me and Draco fixing our clothes and apparating out of the station.

Immediately after finishing the article, I cursed under my breath and turned to face my parents. "It's really not what it seems like!"

"Hermione," my mother said in a very disappointed tone. "I feel so let down. You really messed up!"

"Mum, you don't understand. Don't you know who wrote that article? It was Rita Skeeter! She's the gossip column!"

"Tell me the truth, Hermione. Have you slept with Draco and/or Harry?"

"Mum, this is silly! Can't we just pretend this never happened and ignore the woman's insane idea of reality? She lives in a world of affairs! And in this pathetic little world of hers, a friendship means you're dating and a kiss means you're about to make love! Now I don't know why but for some reason or another, she seems content in continuously using me for her articles but that doesn't mean any of them are true! For example, she implies that I'll be dragging Ron into my little love life. That is SO not true!"

"But everything about Draco and Harry...that's true?"

With much reluctance, I confessed, "I dated Harry and then we broke up. Now I'm seeing Draco...but no one was supposed to know 'cause his dad hates me and my friends hate him and it would just make life a hell of a lot easier if no one knew but now that's not possible I guess. I really don't know what's going to happen. I have to find a way to get in touch with Draco. Please don't ask anymore than that because in all honesty, I don't understand any of the rest."

Then with a raised eyebrow, my mum responded, "Alright, sweetheart. It's your life. I just wish you'd make life easy for yourself just once. Honestly, in everything you do you make sure you do it the hard way. Why couldn't you stay with Harry? I was always hoping he'd be the one you ended up with but I guess that won't happen. Just promise me that whatever DOES happen, you'll keep me posted. Promise?"

And though I knew I would break the promise, I agreed. I didn't want her to be angry. But the thing is, there are just some things that a girl can't tell her mother...like the day she loses her virginity, or who took it away, or the way her boyfriend makes her feel as they make love. No girl in her right mind would confess that to her mother.

Anyway, after we finished that bloody conversation, my mum drove me home and from there, I flooed over to the Burrow. I only went home first basically to spend a few moments with my mum and dad.

When I got to the Burrow, Harry and Ron were outside playing Quidditch and Fred and George escorted me up to where I would be staying - Ginny's Room.

To be honest, I didn't want to stay with Ginny. For years Ginny and I got along but during sixth year all of a sudden she started to act really weird and became rather rude to me. I don't know why though. She seems to be friendly with everyone else.

But for some reason or another, in the middle of sixth year, after the war, she started yelling at me one day. She called me some pretty awful names and told me that I wasn't good enough to be friends with her brother. She said that she thought maybe Rita Skeeter was on to something when she originally said I wanted Harry.

I can't wait to hear what she has to say about Skeeter's new article...For those of you who didn't already know...THAT WAS SARCASM!!!

I'm off now. Dinner time. I'll write more tomorrow.

Hermione

DRACO'S P.O.V.

Father read the article. I was expecting him to be furious but no. He was fine actually. "I suspected as much," he said. "I don't mind if you want to screw the mudbloods brains out. It makes no difference to me. I understand that a pretty girl is a pretty girl regardless of blood. But if by chance you impregnate her, don't turn to me for support. If she gets pregnant, you will convince her to have an abortion. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But we use contraceptive spells. Don't worry."

"And know that you will not be having any sort of relationship with a mudblood! A good shag is alright but once you involve your emotions well..."

"We're just fucking, father. I would never like her for anything more than her body. I mean, Merlin, her personality just annoys the bloody hell out of me. She's the know-it-all-Granger and a Gryffindor to top it off!"

We were silent for a long while. I had nothing to say to him. He had nothing to say to me. Then, he found something to say. "I've decided to postpone your receiving the Dark Mark. I didn't want you to have the Dark Mark while still in Hogwarts under the ever watchful eye of the fool Dumbledore. You and Blaise shall receive it the night of your graduation from that wretched school. Are you okay with that? I know you must be terribly disappointed but this is for the best."

"It's uncharacteristic of a Malfoy to be disappointed," I responded in a monotonous voice. It was a rehearses response, something my father had drilled into my head ever since I was a child. Malfoy's don't show emotion.

"Good. You're handling it very well. So then, these last two weeks before you return to school, I want you to be practicing for Quidditch. Get in shape. You've been slacking all summer long. Time to fix that. You must win the House Cup this year. I won't accept another Slytherin loss! It's unacceptable."

He spent another hour or so lecturing me relentlessly on failure not be associated with the Malfoy name. Nothing was supposed to be associated with the Malfoy name other than pride and class.

So after his lecture, I went upstairs and wrote a letter to Hermione. I was bored and had nothing else to do.

Hey. Just wanted to let you know that my Dad saw the paper. He's fine as long as I know that I'm only allowed to sleep with you, nothing further. Well what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Anyway, hope Potter and Weasel aren't boring you too much. Don't write back. I don't want father to know I wrote to you. Talk to you later, Draco

Dear Diary,

Draco wrote to me. I was surprised. Lucius knew and yet I was still alive? I have to rethink everything I once thought to be true.

Anyway, Ginny has avoided me all this week. Thank Merlin. I don't want to hear what she thinks. Besides, that article gives people far too much ammunition. I didn't need any of that.

I miss Draco so much. It's torturing me. I lay in bed at night dreaming of him. I have this one reoccurring dream. It's more like a nightmare.

I'm sitting in Care of Magical Creatures and Draco's sitting next to me with his arm draped over my shoulder. No one in the class cares, which is a good thing. Hagrid is teaching us about some new and exotic animal while Draco keeps trying to get me to snog him. Apparently he's bored.

So he and I sneak off into the forest and begin to kiss as if we've been away from each other for months, maybe even years. Then, the forest starts spinning and we're thrust about ten years into the future. I'm sitting in a cold dark room in Malfoy Manor. I'm all by myself. I go to the door to get out but it's locked. I try the window but somehow, I'm magically held in to the room.

About an hour later, the door creaks open and two cloaked men walk in. One of them is a good 6'4", maybe taller. The other one is a mere 6'1" but looks menacing, threatening even. I soon recognize them. It's Voldemort and Draco.

Then I'm standing on a wooden platform in the middle of a crowded town square and pureblood wizards are crowding around chanting about dirty mudbloods. Draco's among them.

I see next to me are Harry and Ron and the three of us all have nooses around our necks. And then, there, straight in front of us, is Albus Dumbledore, his head being chopped off by the executioner.

As the axe descends upon his poor fragile head, I wake up in a cold sweat. Could this be my future if I stay with Draco? Why am I scared about this? I'm just being silly. Right?

DRACO'S P.O.V.

Pansy's come by the manor far too much for my liking. She's driving me insane. All she ever does is ask me why I refuse to sleep with her again. I keep trying to tell her that I made the mistake once, but if I did it a second time, I'd just be a silly git but does she get it? NO! That damn man eating whore...Too many things to call her, I'll just leave it there.

Anyway, I saw Voldemort the other day. The big bad is trying to be all superior to the rest of the world. WHY WOULD I WANT TO FOLLOW HIM? HE'S JUST A PATHETIC HALF-BLOOD! I'd be more suited for his job then he is, though I would never take over his position.

He told me that my relationship with Ms. Granger may prove to be useful to him. He told me to keep it going and to try to get her to come to the dark side.

I had never thought about that before. Hermione, a death eater? I couldn't picture it. But I guess I could see his plan. Get to Granger, the love of Potters sad excuse for a life, and then you leave the moron all on his own, no STRONG friends fighting by his side. Who would he have left? The Weasel family? I won't even go there.

My point is that if I have no choice, and I HAVE to be a death eater, Hermione and I will be on opposite sides. I can't have that. I'd rather her be with me than against me.

Luckily, none of that needed to be worked out yet. Besides, who knows? Maybe we won't even be together anymore by the time the war starts. I mean, we're still in school, right? Who finds the woman they're going to spend the rest of their life with while they're in school? It's just absurd!

I know I love her and all but will I still love her when we're old and wrinkly? Will I still love her when we're so old that death is on our doorstep? Would I love her if she wasn't so bloody beautiful? Would I still love her if she wasn't so great in bed?

Yes.

I will most likely love her until the day I die...and in my afterlife, I will find her.

Merlin, this is so unlike me! I'm being a sap! I've fallen in love! How could this happen!

NO! I won't let her change me. I am Draco Malfoy. I don't give a crap about others. I look out only for myself...and Hermione of course. NO! No, no, no! How did this happen? How did I get here, to this point, hopelessly in love with a kind-hearted Gryffindor?

Let's change the subject because I can't stand thinking about this anymore.

So I've been working hard lately. Father said I have to be in shape so I'll be in shape. I've started to run four miles every day. Then, I come back to the Manor and I begin doing my pushups and crunches. I continue my routine until afternoon time.

See, there's not much to do in the Manor unless I want to go and spend time with Crabbe and Goyle who happen to conveniently be my neighbors on each side. Blaise lives across the street but I'm trying to avoid him. I'm still angry that he spilled the beans to Hermione about the strip club.

So now I'm getting everything ready to go back to school. I'm looking forward to it, especially since I'll be seeing a lot more of Hermione. We are the Head students after all. We share our very own tower. How wonderful will that be!

I'm slightly nervous about the Sex Ed class only because I don't know who the teacher will be. I can see it already. McGonagall in front of the room, teaching safe sex or ever better yet! SNAPE! Snape telling us all about the female and male reproductive organs. Won't that be a riot.

**_A/N...I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

That Was Weird  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Nothing interesting or exciting happened within these past two weeks. Draco wrote me a letter everyday, sometimes I got two... within the span of an hour. I figure he was really bored but I was sad because I couldn't respond to him. He always wrote at the end:

_**P.S. Don't write back. We can't be caught.  
**_  
But I DID write back. I just didn't send the letters. I kept them in a box. I plan on giving them to him once I see him again.  
  
Oh I almost forgot. I spoke with Ginny the other day. The conversation was long and dull and very drawn out but basically it went something like this.  
  
"He could do better." She was mumbling under her breath. That coward.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked her, trying to coax her into sharing what was on her mind.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything." She was good at pretending nothing ever happened.  
  
"Yes you did. I heard you. You said he could do better! Who were you referring to? Harry?" I assumed harry because why would she care about Draco? All of the Weasley's hated the Malfoy's.  
  
"You don't deserve him," she spat out, finally finding her spine. We were sitting at the kitchen table and I guess anyone could have overheard us but this fight had been a long time coming.  
  
"We're talking about Harry, right? Because if so, then this is so ridiculous. Harry and I split up weeks ago."  
  
"Soon he'll realize how wrong you are for him and he'll leave you. He'll come back to me!"  
  
"He can't leave me! We already split up! And you were never with Harry so therefore he can't "come back" to you! Merlin, you can be so thick sometimes!"  
  
She got up and stomped out of the room and I was left confused. Perhaps she had been speaking of Draco? I made a mental note to ask him about it when I saw him.  
  
Anyway, I can't believe these two weeks went by so slowly. Every minute felt like an hour and the hours felt like days, and then the days felt like years. Oh sure, spending time with Harry and Ron was wonderful. They're my best friends. But I missed Draco so much.  
  
I have no pictures of him to put on my night stand. I had no real reminder of him except for my memories. No one even mentioned him to me. But he was on my mind 24/7.  
  
My hickey has yet to go away and I asked Harry about it. He had no clue why it was still there but I was beginning to become cautious. Draco's had all gone away. Why was I left with Harry's? I'd much rather a lasting reminder of Draco. Oh wait, I sort of have one. My tattoo.  
  
Oh well, I'm all packed and ready to go to Kings Cross now. Molly is calling saying it's time to go. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Hermione  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V.  
  
I want her to be happy to see me. I want to bring her something to show her that I was thinking of her. She never ears jewelry so I can't buy her that. I don't want to guess her clothing size because I gave up buying women clothes long ago after one Christmas when I bought my mum a lovely sweater and she kicked me out of the house 'cause it was too big. So with that in mind, I decided to write Hermione a poem.  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
A fortnight has passed since I saw you last and my heart will be sore until I see you once more too long it has been my sweet darling I long for you touch oh I miss you so much I've been chaste for over fourteen days it's time for me to be free my dearest Hermione  
  
Okay. Never mind. That sucked. I'll stick with chocolate and flowers.  
  
So now I'm all packed up and ready to go to Kings Cross. I can't wait to see her. It's amazing! I only hope that I don't run into her before we have a chance to be alone. The plan is to meet up in the Head Compartment but if I run into her in front of Potty and Weasel, I'll have to be the rude, arrogant, asshole that they know and hate. Well I'll admit, the arrogance is really just part of my personality. Let's face it. I'm better than everyone else. Except Hermione.  
  
(Hermione's P.O.V)  
DEAR DIARY,  
  
Finally! Okay, I'll recap the entire day for you. When I got to Kings Cross, Harry and Ron stood on either side of me. I didn't know what they were doing. They were surrounding me like they were my bodyguards.  
  
"Guys, I've got to go!" I protested. "The letter said that head boy and girl are to meet with Professor McGonagall upon arrival. You can't come." I kissed them each on the cheek and then turned around to leave.  
  
Of course when AI turned around, I ran straight into Blaise Zabini. "Long time no see, Granger," he snickered sarcastically.  
  
"Not long enough," I replied as I pushed back him.  
  
"Going to find Draco? You know you're just a good shag to him, right? He doesn't love you. He's just using you to piss off Lucius!"  
  
"I have head girl duties to attend to, Zabini, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be off now! Good day!" I stalked past him and made my way to the head of the train, expecting to have to wait for Draco for a while.  
  
But I didn't. He was there waiting for me. "Ever done it in a train compartment before?" he asked me, pulling flowers out from behind his back along with some candies.  
  
"I'm sure that in a few minutes, the answer will be yes," I told him, allowing him to drop whatever was in his hands on the floor as he pulled me close to him.  
  
"Do we have to worry about interruptions from your two best friends?" he asked, trailing kisses downwards from my lips to my collarbone.  
  
"NO. I lied and said McGonagall wanted to see us right away." In all truth, she only wanted to see us fifteen minutes before we arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"Good because I really missed you."  
  
As he began stripping off every layer of clothing that separated our bodies, I wondered. Did he miss ME or did he just miss shagging me? He said he loved me and maybe be meant it but maybe he just loves having sex with me!  
  
All too eager for his warm touch, I put all my worries aside and focused solely on him. He already had us both down to our undergarments and he growled in approval when he saw the sexy lingerie I was wearing. "I bought it especially for you," I told him.  
  
"I like," he told me sounding much like a cave man. But soon the red lace bra was just in the way. He carefully took it off not wanting to ruin it.  
  
I gasped when his lips attached themselves to my right breast. His teeth grazed over my nipple, biting ever so lightly every so often. While his mouth devoured my breast, his hand began to run over the rest of my body.  
  
The way he sucked on my flesh, I could tell he had spent countless nights lying awake in bed thinking about me and planning exactly how to greet me.  
  
I pushed him down on the seat and decided to get aggressive. I know he loves it when I do that. Once I had him seated, I knelt down in front of him and pulled down his boxers. My hands roamed over his upper thighs touching every where except for where he wanted. He was aroused...obviously and very aroused. Oh how I loved to torture him.  
  
"Hermione," he growled, desperate for me to release him from his agony. And I did. I lowered my mouth onto his length and sucked on it like it was a lollipop. To be honest, I don't enjoy giving blow jobs that much, but he seems to love it.  
  
I knew I was driving him crazy by the way he sat back in the chair, allowing his eyes to glaze over in ecstasy and lust, rolling to the back of his head. His arms grasping the back of the seat so tightly that I thought he was about to rip out the cushions.  
  
When he released, he stood up abruptly, pulling me up with him. Then, he pinned me against the wall and tore off my panties.  
  
"No more foreplay," he whispered huskily into my ear. It was then that he thrust into me and it was then that I had the worst thought ever. I knew he loved me, yes, or at least he loved shagging me, but was he going to marry me? Did he love me enough to be my husband and the father of my hypothetical children.  
  
I couldn't think about it too much longer because then he hit my soft spot and I screamed his name in pleasure. Quickly, he grabbed his wand and put a silencing charm on the door. Bullocks! Why had we forgotten that before we started?  
  
But once again, I didn't worry too much because he continuously kept hitting that one spot, pushing me over the edge. My legs were wrapped around his midsections and my arms clung tightly around his shoulders. I refused to let go. Too long had I been depreived of having him be so close.  
  
We stayed there in each others arms, panting heavily, trying to catch our breath. "I think that was the beast shag I've ever had," he gasped into my ear. "Let's do it again!"  
  
Our lips met once more and though I was weary from our last go around, I went along with it. As he thrust himself in and out of me, I rocked my hips back and forth creating an added friction. My hips went one way as his went another and over and over again he slammed my back into the train window. Finally, he slammed me back so hard that the window cracked and my back was slightly bleeding. He apologized but it really didn't matter to me. I was in a state of euphoria. No pain or worries could bring me back down.  
  
He laid me down on my stomach and laid himself sideways right next to me. "A year ago, if someone had asked me if I thought you'd be this good in bed..." he stopped there, knowing that I would just use my imagination to finish his incomplete thought. I tried to turn around so I could face him but my back was in pain. "I'll heal that for you," he offered but I stopped him.  
  
"No. I'm fine," I lied. Somewhere deep down, I was hoping it would scar. I didn't want harry to have a mark on me but not Draco. Sure I always have the tattoo but there was nothing sexual about that.  
  
Draco said a simple spell just to clean the cut and prevent infections and I stopped to think. This is my boyfriend Now as you probably already know, I'm not one of those giddy teenage girls that jumps around going "Oh I've got a boyfriend! Yay!" But when he does kind little things like taking care of me when I'm hurt, my heart just melts.  
  
Anyway, we laid there for a long while in our natural state, listening to tales of how the last two weeks had been so miserable without each other. We could hear voices outside in the hall screaming and catching up with their friends and we ignored them. Nothing really matter.  
  
Suddenly, I looked at the time and noticed that McGonagall would be arriving any second. "Draco, we need to get dressed!" I said in a panicked voice.  
  
And just because the world hates me so very much, a knock came from the door. It was her. She was very curious as to why the door was locked. I screamed, "Just one minute!" but she couldn't hear me. Stupid silencing charm.  
  
Draco and I hurriedly got dressed and fixed the cracked window. We did one last check to make sure it wasn't obvious that we had just had sex and then Draco sat down, leaving me to get the door.  
  
"Miss Graner," she said upon entering the room. "Why was the door locked? Why did it take you so long to answer? What were you doing?"  
  
"I terribly sorry, Professor. I didn't know anyone was at the door. WE had it locked because I was trying to prepare for the mew school year, going over all my notes and suck and Malfoy wanted peace and quiet as well so we put up a silencing charm."  
  
Really there are two kinds of silencing charms. One that you can only hear from inside the room but not out and one that works both ways. Draco used the first one of course but SHE didn't have to know that.  
  
"Understandable. Well then, shall we get down to business?" After receiving a nod from both Draco and myself, she began. "First I'd like to congratulate you. Well done. I couldn't have chosen more deserving candidates. Secondly, I'd like to explain your duties. You have all the same responsibilities as the prefects and then some. You are responsible for planning the Halloween ball, a new tradition starting this year, and the Graduation Ball. I want you to patrol every evening at eleven o'clock. Split up so you can get it done faster. To be safe, I want you, Mr. Malfoy, to patrol Slytherin and Ravenclas hallways and you, Miss Granger, will take care of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. For Christmas break, you two will be staying at Hogwarts. You will be given an assignment to do over that time. At the end of the year, in April, you will be sent on a trip. Details will be given out closer to the time. I believe that is everything. When we arrive at Hogwarts, go to the feast, sit with your friends, and enjoy yourselves. Afterwards, you'll follow me up to your room. I'll give you the password and then you'll take a short look around then you'll go patrol hallways. Alright, then. Well I'll see you this evening."  
  
She walked out just as the train came to a stop. "I wanted to snog before we had to go to the feast," Draco complained. "She wasted my time!" He was so cute when he pouted.  
  
"Let's go," I laughed and was about to head out except then I remembered something. "But before we leave, I have a question. Did you ever sleep with Ginny Weasley? She started yelling at me this week saying that "he" was too good for me and he'd leave me soon enough. I don't get it though. Harry and I aren't going out any longer so the only thing that would make sense would be if she was talking about you. But you wouldn't sleep with her, would you? I mean, you hate the entire Weasley family!"  
  
"I told you from the beginning, Hermione. Sex isn't about liking a person."  
  
I couldn't believe he was admitting to it. He had slept with Ginny. No wonder she was so pissed. I had the man of her dreams.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with her and never told me!"  
  
"We never discussed who we had slept with! If you never asked me, why would I just offer that information? You think I'm daft?"  
  
"Precisely. You're a daft wanker, especially if you thought it was okay to sleep with my best friend's sister and not tell me! Do you have any idea how much crap I've been taking from her without even knowing why?"  
  
"Listen Hermione, we don't have time for this. You're overreacting. Just calm down and take a deep breath. Let's finish the conversation later. I personally would like to go to the feast now. A good shag always makes me hungry."  
  
"I can't believe you're thinking about sex at a time like this!"  
  
"The entire conversation is built on sex! What did you expect?"  
  
"You are so infuriating sometimes!"  
  
"Well excuse me, Miss Granger, for not giving you a list of the women I had slept with before we started fucking!"  
  
"I didn't ask for the entire list! Just the important names! Like my best friend's sister!"  
  
"Here we go again! Merlin, we just had the greatest sex known to the history of man kind and you want to get into a fight?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a fight if you would just admit that you should have at least informed me!"  
  
"I won't admit that because it's not true! It's not your business who I slept with before we began dating."  
  
"Not my business?"  
  
"Yes. Not your business."  
  
"Your life isn't my business?"  
  
"What I mean by that, 'cause I know you're taking that the wrong way, is that what I did in my past, with women, it doesn't concern you. But in the present time, everything I do concerns you."  
  
"If we're in a relationship, than anything that pertains to you is my business. Unless we're only in a relationship because you can't live without shagging me!"  
  
"Merlin, Hermione! Will you listen to yourself? You sound like a paranoid thirty year old woman wondering if her boyfriend is ever going to finally commit and pop the question!"  
  
I took two steps backs and was ready to keel over. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go rot in hell!"  
  
**A/N...Okay I changed my mind. THIS is my favorite chapter.  
Okay well maybe every chapter is my favorite. I've yet to decide which one is truly my favorite. Oh well.  
  
Someone reviewed telling me that they loved my story but Hermione gives in too easily and I've been thinking the same thing too so thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Just so you know, personally, I love the whole love/hate relationship. It works so perfectly for them. They're either deeply in love/lust...or they deeply despise each other. Aw...how cute!  
  
Hermione: It's not cute! I hate him with a passion!  
  
Draco: But come on! Can't we just forget it happened and go back to shagging like...hm...some animal that shags a lot!  
  
Hermione: You're a wanker!  
  
Draco: But you're hot!  
  
Hermione: Go fuck yourself!  
  
Draco: I'd much rather fuck you, my little mudblood!  
  
Hermione: ARGHHHH  
  
Okay well now that I got that out of my system...hope you enjoyed. Please R & R **


	24. Chapter 24

That Was Weird 

Chapter 24

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I knew sleeping with the Weaslette would come back to bite me in the ass! I always did hate that family, so why did I have to do it? Because you don't have to like a person to be physically attracted to them. Besides, it happened two years ago and back then, I was just out to screw every girl in Hogwarts and the Weaslette happened to have a great ass. Of course, her rack was a little too small for my liking but it was still decent.

Now the question is however, do I apologize to Hermione? I mean, we weren't together back then and she never asked who I had slept with so I never liked or cheated. But, shouldn't I have known that she would want to know? She always wants to know these things. I should have told her...but at the same time...No. I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not. I only tell things to her if she asks, which she didn't, so I'm good.

So I sat through the feast, angry and frustrated. Blaise put a hand on my shoulder and asked me what was wrong and I angrily pushed his hand away and punched him. "Don't touch me," I commanded. "You're not my friend so don't pretend to care." It was the middle of the sorting ceremony so no teachers noticed but Hermione did. She turned around and looked back and forth between Blaise and myself. At first she seemed to be confused and then she just looked at me with some weird expression that told me that she was still upset. God damn women and their over emotional reactions.

When the feast was over, Hermione and I followed McGonagall up to our new room. The walk up was cold, as if we were going to the dungeons. It was a chilly evening and I noticed Hermione shiver a number of times and initially I wanted to take off my cloak and give it to her to keep her warm but then I remembered that we were no on speaking terms so I held back.

When we got to the portrait hole, McGonagall gave us more instructions. "Get to sleep early tomorrow, I was you to escort the first years around the building. We've been noticing that in recent years, first year students get lost all too easily on the first day even with a map. So you two will be helping to avoid that. Then you'll answer any questions they have. Second years and up have no classes tomorrow. Also, about the sexual education course, the ministry has suggested that we have it taught by someone young. As no one on the staff falls into that age group, we've decided it best to have one member of the staff provide lesson plans and exams while the Head Boy and Girl teach those lessons and administer those exams to the students. This means that Madame Pomfrey will make notes and such for you to teach to the class and she will give you exams to administer and then you shall give them back to her to grade."

"That's...what? Us? No!" Hermione shook her head fiercely. "Draco and I...we can't... we don't know anything about sex!" Can you say L-I-A-R?

"Come now," McGonagall said. "Miss Granger, you've read thousands and thousands of books. You mean to tell me that none of them were on this subject?"

"Well..." she blushed. Her cheeks went red and I laughed. She just shot me the most foul look I'd ever seen on her face. She wished death upon me, I could tell. That's what her eyes said.

"Well then," the old woman continued. "The classes will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The course will go on until the Christmas Holiday and then you shall have a big final project which you will hear more about when the time comes closer. Now off to bed with you. You password is Heaven and Hell. Good evening."

I looked at the portrait and sighed. It was of me and Hermione. In the portrait, she was standing on the right hand side of a bedroom facing the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and her nose stuck in the air. She was wearing muggle clothes- jeans that clung to her tightly, showing her lovely buttocks. And she had this cut little black shirt that went off the shoulders. I was on the other side of the room glaring at her, mumbling under my breath. Apparently, our portrait selves were in a fight. I figured that the portraits emotions were most likely linked to our own so it made sense.

Anyway, I said the password and the Hermione in the picture looked like she wanted to hex me. I ignored it and walked in. When the portrait opened, there was a staircase and at the top was a grand common room. The couch is white leather and the cushions feel like the most fluffy pillows in the world. The walls are white and the carpet is black. The colors to me are classy. I like the whole white and black theme. It's classical.

To the left is a stair case and to the right is a kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator that I noticed almost immediately.

**Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
So sorry I did not get a chance to speak to you this evening. I'm very busy. My sincerest apologies. I do hope you like your living arrangements. It's been so long since we've had a Slytherin and Gryffindor as Head Boy and Girl. I tried to make the color scheme more neutral. **

Tomorrow, after handling the first years, you may get a quick lunch and then meet me in my office. We have a new student that I need you to speak with. He will be in Slytherin.

Have a good evening. Albus Dumbledore.

I handed it to Granger to read and then headed up the stairway in search of my bedroom. At the top of the stairs, there's a long hallway. To the right is her room. To the left is mine. In the middle is the bathroom. There's only one door to the bathroom leading in from the hallway. I had always thought that there would be two, one from each of our rooms but I guess it makes more sense like this. This way we can't walk in on each other. Though it's not like we haven't seen everything already.

But anyway, my room is nice. It's got the traditional Slytherin color scheme. I've got this huge bed with an emerald down comforter. No not silky sheets like everyone expects. I like the fluffy, feathery feeling of the comforter. It's soft and keeps me warm, though I had hoped that that would Hermione's job.

I can hear her in the bathroom running the water for a bath. Though I desire nothing more than to be in there with her, I'm going to leave her alone. No need to upset her further. So now I'm going to go to sleep and prepare for rambunctious first years. Dam being Head Boy!

(Hermione's P.O.V)  
Dear Diary,

Draco and I are to teach the seventh years sexual education. Oh Dear Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick. I was hoping it would be McGonagall or Snape or at least someone I could laugh at but now I'm going to be the one being laughed at. Oh NO! This is definitely not good.

And he just stood there and laughed. I can't believe he laughed. Was he taking pleasure out of my misery? How dare he! As if I didn't hate him enough!

I didn't say a word to him that evening. I could stand the sight of him. I went to my room and marveled. The bed was huge, quadruple the size I would ever need. It had a canopy atop of it, red and gold were the colors. The sheets were silk so I took out my wand and transfigured them into a down comforter. It's so fluffy and comfy. Silk is nice but I prefer the airy feeling I get from the down comforter.

I quickly ran to the bathroom so I could beat Draco and I began a bath. I knew he could hear the water running from his room and it must have killed him not to join me. Well tough luck for him!

The tub was a moderate size, not like a pool or anything, just a wee bit larger than the regular tub. Don't get me wrong, it was gorgeous and classy but size wise, it wasn't that special.

I dipped my toe in to check the temperature and then slid my whole body in. It felt nice until the water hit my back. Then it stung. I guess the bruises and cuts from earlier still weren't completely healed.

I laid there in the tub for a long while just relaxing. My mind was on Draco of course. I couldn't get him out of my head. We had been apart for two weeks and as soon as I see him again, I started a fight? What was wrong with me? Did I really care that he slept with Ginny? It's not like she's some competition or anything! Right?

Maybe I was being irrational. That was what I concluded by the end of my bath. I resolved to go to sleep and apologize in the morning, before we escorted the first years around.

I was late. Oh that was just great. I didn't even have time to apologize! I dressed quickly in more muggle clothes. I didn't want to wear robes considering classes didn't start until the next day. I put on a pair of denim jeans that I had bought in America from an odd store called Pac Sun. There were palm trees on my butt pockets. I thought they were so cute. I also put on a T-shirt that said "I 3 NY". Maybe it would remind him of what a great summer we had.

I ran down to the great hall in hoped of being able to grab a bite to eat before the first years arrived but of course, they just had to be on time. They were probably terrified of being late. I know I was at that age. Hell, I still am terrified of being late to class.

Draco was also there holding a small goblet in his hand. I wondered what he was drinking. I prayed it was coffee. I needed something to keep me awake. I was dead tired for some reason. Maybe it was because I was up late thinking about how bad things were between me and Draco. I walked over to him and he handed me the goblet without me even asking. Merlin he knew me too well. Truth be told, I despised the taste of coffee and the smell infuriates me but it did wake a person up.

I took it and nodded my head in thanks and then approached the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts," I greeted them. "My name is Hermione and I'm the Head Girl this year. This is my partner, Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. We're to show you around real quick, show you where you can go, where you WILL go, and where you definitely cannot go! Let's make this fast because I haven't even had a breakfast muffin this mor..."

And what do you know? Suddenly, a muffin was in my right hand that I had been holding out because I always speak with my hands. The muffin was chocolate chips- my favorite. Well if I hadn't already decided to apologize, I sure as hell was going to now.

"My brother told me you two hated each other!" a small voice shouted. "He said and I quote, 'Good luck spending the day with those two without any teachers around to hold them back!' He thought you were going to kill each other!" It was a little boy, blond hair and blue eyes. Based on what he had just said, it was apparent that not everyone had read Rita Skeeter's column. Thank Merlin!

"And just who is your brother?" Draco asked. The boy seemed frightened by Draco's questioning, almost as if he feared for his brothers life, or his own. He didn't respond but one of the other little kids did. Damn first years butting into other peoples business.

"That's Daniel Creevey. He has two older brothers in Gryffindor."

"I know the Creevey's personally," I said, taking the heat off from the boy. "Though I was unaware that there was another. No matter. Let us be off and while we take our tour, why don't you all keep whatever rumors you've heard to yourself? I don't need to hear the gossip about me or Malfoy. Our first stop will be the transfiguration classroom. We'll hit a few more classes in the corridor, then we'll move on to the Potions dungeon. Afterwards, we'll go outside to Hagrids Hut and then the Quidditch Pitch. Any question and you can ask Malfoy. Are we clear?" I didn't wait for a response. Too much whining.

We began the 'tour' and I still heard them asking questions even with my warning. And if they weren't asking questions, I could hear them whispering about Draco and myself.

I looked at Draco who had a huge smile on his face. "What's so funny?" I asked softly so only he could hear. "They're talking about US! Not just me! Oh I can't stand this!"

"MOST of them are talking about US! But if you listen a little harder, you'll hear the group of boys all the way in the back checking you out. They're daring each other right now."

"What?"

"One of them is going to try to pinch your lovely behind. They find it completely fascinating. Who wouldn't?"

"You're making this up! I don't hear them!" Suddenly, I felt someone's small hand groping my behind. I was about to turn around and scold them but Draco had already grabbed the kids hand and began defending me.

"You and your friends think it's funny to sexually harass the Head Girl? You think it's funny to sexually harass ANY girl? There must be something wrong with you. Considering you're first years, I'll let it slide due to immaturity but I swear that the next time you touch another female without her permission, I will personally cut off your hand, understood?"

Him scaring the little kids so much made the whole thing worth it. Merlin that was hysterical. The kid looked as if he was about to wet his pants. I felt sorry for him.

After the kid went back by his friends and Draco calmed down, we continued on. The tour was thankfully over by lunch time and Draco and I brought the kids to the Great Hall and allowed them to go off to their own tables and eat.

"Want to go somewhere to talk?" I asked when finally all the first years had left our side. My stomach was growling but I wanted to work things out between Draco and myself first.

"Aren't you starving?" He knew me too well.

"I can wait," I lied. "Let's go." He followed me out from the Great Hall and I led him down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where I knew we could be alone.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. "I didn't mean to start a fight with you."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" he suggested. "I know I already have." Once again he picked me up and slammed me into the nearest surface which happened to be the stall door. My back ached and I flinched in pain while allowing his lips to seize mine.

"We...don't...have...time," I managed to say between kisses. "We...have to...go...to...Dumbledore for...the...new student."

"Firstly, I love how you think about the Headmaster while I'm stripping you of all your clothes, very sexy that old man is," He said sarcastically while continuing to take off my outfit. My pants were already off and his were down around his ankles. "Secondly, let the old man wait. Those tight pants your were in had me hard at first sight." He rammed into me and I laughed. We still had our shirts on. This was just a quickie, thankfully considering what little time we had.

The stall door was weak and shook with every thrust Draco made. "Harder!" I cried, now desperate for the feeling I enjoyed so much.

"Perfect..."

DRACO'S P.O.V.

You've gotta love makeup sex. Well actually, you've gotta love any kind of sex with Hermione no matter if you're shagging or making love or even just screwing each others brains out. She's good any way you want but this is all besides the point.

Oh Merlin I love her noises. I love her faces. I love the way she enjoys it. Other girls I've had in the past have tried to keep calm faces. It's silly female mind games. They don't usually want to show their enjoyment because apparently that would give the male the upper hand. I don't get it but that's what they do. But see, the thing about Hermione is that she just doesn't give a fuck. She's not embarrassed easily. Actually, I don't think she can ever be embarrassed.

So when we're screwing, she let's all her emotions come out and I love it. I love knowing the effect I have on her. It's highly encouraging. It definitely turns me on more than usual. Of course, as soon as we were done, Moaning Myrtle showed up. Damn that bitch!

"Hermione, you moan almost as loud as me!" the ghost said as I buried my head in Hermione's shoulder to hid my face. WE still weren't letting anyone know that we were together and I know for a fact that Myrtle and the Bloody Baron have something going on. Can't have her telling him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Myrtle," Hermione apologized ever so politely. She reached down and pulled up my pants for me. Luckily I had worn a sweatshirt that had a hood so I could hide my face. "If you could just turn around while I get my pants on..."

"Is that Harry?" she asked sounding rather jealous if you ask me. "You're not good enough for him! Stay away from my Harry!"

"What is it with you people!" Hermione fired back in rage. "I'm not good enough for any man, is that it? First Ginny, now you! I mean, COME ON! I have to be good enough for them otherwise why would they want me? Eventually you're all going to have to face the fact that I deserve to be happy no matter what that means for the rest of you!" I didn't speak. Not the right time. I was just speechless.

"You should learn to control your anger," Myrtle retorted while flying away. Damn ghost woman!

Hermione got out from behind me and found her pants, covering herself and heading towards the door. "Why does it matter what a ghost and a Weasley think?" I asked once I noticed that her mood was not a pleasant one.

"It doesn't," she sighed. "It just burns me up that they're so daft as to believe that I'm this little nothing that really only belongs with an stupid, ugly, fat muggle! Why is it so hard to believe that a good looking wizard would want me?"

"Well Potter and I are two of the most sought after wizards in Hogwarts! You should pay some respect."

"You and your ego," She laughed. "It never fails." She walked out of the bathroom and I followed after her all the way up to the Headmasters office. "Ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" What kind of question was that?

"I don't know. I just figured I'd ask!" Things were always confusing when we were together - unless we were shagging. "Walloping Wheezing Wizardry and Warts." Such a weird password. Then again, he was a weird man in every sense of the word so it was to be expected of him.

We walked up the winding staircase of stone and came to his office. He was sitting there at his desk as if he was God stroking his long gray beard with his right hand as the other rested on the desk. Looked like a cripple he did. He looked out of his half moon glasses and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. How are you this afternoon?"

"Hungry and tired," we both said at the same time in perfect unison.

"Spending time with the first years will do that to you," he replied with a little smirk. First years? They made me hungry and tired? Huh. Interesting. And here I thought it was sex. "I'd like you to meet the new student I informed you of. This is Tom Williams, he's a transfer student from one of the American schools!" Bloody Americans. I hate the lot of them. I spent too much time there this summer and I'm sick of it. I much prefer the lovely countryside of England.

"Hello, Tom. I'm Hermione," I heard her say while extending her hand to him. I watched as he looked her up and down, checking her out.

"Well, hello there Ms. Hermione," he said. "It's a huge honor to meet you." His eyes were not making contact with hers but instead they were resting on her breasts.

"And I'm Malfoy," I broke in, forcing him to direct his eyes elsewhere. "Draco Malfoy. I'm the Head Boy. If I understand correctly, we are to be showing you around today. You'll be in Slytherin? Me too. Good house it is. Our Quidditch team is amazing and of course I'm the captain..." I began rambling on in order to keep his attention on me. I knew Hermione had noticed him checking her out. She not as naïve anymore. She knew the basics of hormones after spending so much time with me.

"You'd better get going then," Dumbledore interrupted. "Sounds like you've got a whole weeks worth planned."

"Good day, Headmaster," she said while grabbing my hand and leading us out. I guess the hand thing was just a habit but I was curious as to whether or not Tom saw it and if he did, what did he think? Maybe he'll get the hint and stay away.

"So Tom," Hermione began. "Tell us a little about yourself. What are your interests? What are some of your hobbies? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I play sports," he responded. "Muggle sports that is. As much as I despise their...species, I enjoy the way they spend their time. They're highly entertaining." I saw her eyes roll back in her head, obviously from annoyance.

"A muggle hater. Should have know. Damn Slytherins," she whispered practically inaudibly under her breath though I heard her.

"You play Quidditch?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Eh...I have to admit, I'm not too fond of it." Okay, definitely something wrong with the kid. Definitely.

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Harry and Ron and Dean and Seamus and just about all of my friends are in love with the game. even Malfoy is on the team!"

The two of them began a conversation about Quidditch, well actually it was about hating Quidditch but it's the same difference.

A few times during the conversation, I noticed him hitting on her but she was obviously trying to show him that she wasn't into him. Oh Merlin it was obvious.

We were showing him around outside the school when all of a sudden I saw a fist flying into my face as the Crucio curse hit me from the side. The last thing I saw before hitting the ground was Hermione being dragged away quickly.

A/N...OMG I am so sorry for taking so long...Forgive me please!


	25. Chapter 25

That Was Weird 

Chapter 25

Dear Diary,

I was being dragged away by big strong hands and I saw Draco falling down as if he had been knocked unconscious. I began kicking and screaming of course, desperate to see the face of my attacker. I was very upset to find that it was Blaise Zabini. The only reason I could see for him doing this was revenge on Draco for punching him.

"He wants to throw our friendship away? Fine!" Blaise said while pinning me against the wall. "But I won't let him do it for you! Not for you!"

Draco was still conscious though and he jumped to his feet to defend me. "Blaise, get the bloody hell off of her. How dare you attack me like that!" So it wasn't really all about me. Who cares? He still told Blaise to get off of me, right?

Only Blaise didn't listen. "Oh come off it, Draco," he laughed. "We're best mates. We share everything together. We've always shared women as well. Why would this one be any different?"

"Because she is!"

"It's only different if you actually care about her which you don't so therefore it doesn't matter!" Wow this just got complicated. From what I understood, Draco couldn't say I was different now because that would be confessing that he had feelings for me and if Blaise knew that then he would most likely tell Draco's father and then all hell would break loose and hen Draco's life would be on the line and...Oh dear I'm rambling in my diary. How silly of me!

The point was that even though it was clear that Blaise knew, Draco could never admit to his love for me. It was just not thinkable because then Blaise would have solid proof.

"Blaise, how 'bout this?" Draco suggested. "You can have her when I'm done with her. Sound good?"

"That's not how we usually work it," Blaise laughed. "Usually you screw 'em and then leave me the left overs."

"Well this one's too good a screw!"

"You mean she's MORE than just a good screw?"

"NO! I mean she's the best shag I've ever had and I'm not letting her go until I'm good and satisfied! Now let go of her and be gone."

The we heard a new voice, one I had heard just that afternoon. It was cool and calm, snickering almost. "What's going on?" It was Tom. OH how could I have forgotten that he was there?

"Leave," Draco told him. "This isn't your business."

"I heard something about someone screwing the mudblood over there. So it's true then? Well I was sent here for this school to watch over you, Malfoy."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord sent me to make sure your relationship with her isn't affecting your allegiance to him."

The look on Draco's face was one of pure anger. "You're here to watch over ME? Who the hell are you? And why wouldn't he just ask Blaise to be his spy?"

"He felt Blaise was too close to the situation to rat on you and Pansy would lie as long as you promised to eventually shag her and Crabbe and Goyle would wind up reporting back with an in depth explanation of the dinner menu sooner than they would explain your activities with the mudblood so they went me - Tom Williams."

"Never heard of you!" I said, finally getting involved in the conversation.

"Not surprised. I'm not of your kind. I'm an individual as some say. I've supported the Dark Lord since he was a young lad."

"That's impossible," I laughed. "You look far too young to have been alive back then."

"Au contraire, Miss Granger," he grinned. "I do not look my age for if I did, I'd be a pile of bones."

"What do you mean?" I snapped, obviously confused and very frustrated.

"I'm an immortal, Ma'am," Tom smirked. "I'm going to live forever. I'll never age, not a single day. I look the same today as I did at seventeen, when I was made, sired over two thousand years ago."

It then dawned upon me what he meant by that. "A vampire," I gasped, backing away slowly. By then, Blaise had let go of me and was staring at Tom in amusement.

Tom looked at me with a wicked smile. "Smart girl," he hissed. "maybe too smart for your own good."

And he was right. I probably did always know too much. It was my brain that go me to begin helping Harry fight Voldemort - just because I knew something, because I read too much, because I know too much. I got myself into this situation with my stupid brain! How pathetic could I be?

"Lucius told me that you had young Malfoy's hormones racing at the speed of light. Your figure, yes...your figure would definitely suggest this to be true but... your personality seems far from Draco's type. I never would have thought that he would go for a bookworm."

"There's more to me than that," I said in my own defense. I hated being looked at as a bookworm, a know-it-all. Why did I have to be under any title at all?

"Really? Care to show me how so?" He took a step towards me, his smirk showing his fanged teeth. I stepped back in fear. "You're scared?"

"Damn right she's scared!" Draco said back. "You're a bloody vampire! Of course she's going to be scared with you approaching her like that! You're such a wanker sometimes!" Up until then, Draco had been dead silent, seeming to be deep in thought so his response made me feel comforted.

"If she's afraid of vampires Malfoy..."

"Don't go there, Tom." They spoke as though they were old friend that had gone through some sort of falling out. I was definitely lost.

"But doesn't she kno..."

"Of course she doesn't and you'll do well to hold your tongue!"

"I think that you know by now that holding my tongue was never part of my personality!"

"Why didn't I recognize you before?" Draco asked, changing the subject rather abruptly.

"It was a disillusionment charm. I wanted to see a little bit of what was going on BEFORE I let my identity slip and trust me...I've seen enough to know that you're not being loyal to the Dark Lord."

"I owe loyalty to no one," Draco said in a chafed tone. "He is not MY Lord. I have no Lord. I pay allegiance to no one. I am a Malfoy and I make my own decisions."

"Then you'll be killed," Tom laughed.

"Then I'll die with pride. I will not negotiate myself just so your Lord can annihilate half of the wizard population. He's insane, massacring the way he does. If he has it his way, he'll be King and the rest of us will be his slaves. I won't bow to a sadistic psychopath that's beneath me!"

"You'll have no choice! It's not up to you!"

"I make my own destiny. I choose my own path!"

"You're choosing the path of death if you continue on with this mudblood girl over here."

Draco go so angry at this that he attacked Tom, pinning him to the wall and holding him by the throat. Tom was unaffected though by the lack of oxygen because vampires cannot breathe but he WAS however affected by the cross Draco was holding up to his chest.

"Only I can call her mudblood," Draco growled. "I'll kill you if I ever hear you say that again!"

"Listen to yourself, Malfoy!" Tom advised while wincing in pain. "Are you even TRYING to hid your love anymore? You're possessive, you're overprotective, and you're even way too jealous of any guy that even looks at her the wrong way! She's got you in her control!"

"I told you," Draco began while letting go of his victim. "No one controls me. If anything, I control her," he declared with a triumphant smile. What? Yeah right!

"How do you figure?"

"It's a hormonal response," Draco replied cockily. "You see," he continued while approaching me slowly. "Once you have her all hot and bothered..." He began sucking on the soft skin where my neck met my shoulder and...oh it felt good! "...Then she reacts to my actions and her hormones take control." And of course he was so right. As he sucked on my flesh, my hands rose up traveling up his arms and resting on his chest. "Kiss me, Granger," he commanded me, his lips hovering right above mine. I could feel his breath on my face and his hands on my waste and then he ran them up and down my sides causing me to grow week in the knees. I wasn't going to give in because I hated him thinking he was in control but then I remembered that Zabini and Tom were watching and I couldn't let them think he was wrong. So I pushed up on my toes and kissed him softly, my hands dropping down as I melted away in his lips.

As we broke away, I heard clapping coming from both Tom and Blaise. "Well done," Tome said. "You are in fact in control of yours and Grangers sexual relationship but that little show you just put on was not enough to convince me that your feelings are strictly physical."

But Draco and I were not listening to him for we were too wrapped up in each others eyes. I decided to try to use Legilemency again. I wasn't sure if it was going to work though. I knew that the last time I had used it, it worked mostly because of my high emotions but I figured I'd take a swing at it.

And it did work! I was so excited. 'I think it's time for me to leave,' I thought to him. Oh how I loved this power.

'Yes that would probably be a good idea,' he thought back. 'I'll take care of these two bozos.

'But later, Draco, I'm going to want some answers!'

'I wouldn't expect otherwise. But if you get answers then I get action.' Oh he's just so devilish.

'We'll see,' I thought as a smile played on my face.

Without a word spoken, I turned on my heels and left. Blaise and Tom stared in confusion as I walked away. "Well where the bloody hell is she going?" I heard Zabini ask Draco with an annoyed inflection.

"How should I know?" He responded nonchalantly. "Probably off to screw Potter. She does that from time to time. Maybe even the weasel too!" That was all I heard before I was out of hearing distance. I decided to go see what Harry and Ron really were up to. I was sure they were up to no good so I went up to the Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady was asleep so I knocked on her frame ever so lightly.

"Sorry to wake you," I said as her eyes opened slowly showing just how tired she was. "I just wanted to visit Harry and Ron."

"MISS GRANGER! Oh you're here! I'm so glad you stopped by. I wanted to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. I must say that it was expected by everyone. The portraits and I all agree that you'll be absolutely excellent, the best Head Girl this school has ever seen. So sorry to hear about who the Head Boy is though. It's terrible how Dumbledore is making two enemies share Head duties and all. Honestly, Slytherins and Gryffindors are too different. When will he learn? A lion and a serpent don't mix. They do NOT go hand in hand and they do NOT get along. Had Dumbledore asked ME, I would have suggested he choose Harry Potter..."

She kept talking more about how I should be working with Harry and not Draco but I was still stuck on what she said previously. Slytherins and Gryffindors, the lion and the serpent, purebloods and mudbloods. So many titles. So many reasons why Draco and I don't belong together. And of course that got me thinking about why we were together in the first place and that answer is obvious...sex. And then I stumbled across my previous internal conflict...it is a sexual love that ties Draco and I to one another. It's possible that we just get our feelings of euphoria mistaken with actual love. Do we love each other or do we just love the way we can make each other scream?

"...Of course Mr. Weasley would have been a fine pick as well though if he's been influenced in any way at all by those twins I'm not to sure. But I guess anyone would be better than Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Ma'am," I said quietly. "It was very nice talking to you but I should be going now. I'm very busy."

"I though you wanted to see your friends!" she yelled as I ran away. On my way back to the Head Tower, I devised a plan. A test for Draco AND for myself. I would make a bet with him and chances were he wouldn't like it too much. I'll tell you about the bet later but now I must be off. I'm waiting for Draco to return.

Hermione

DRACO'S P.O.V.

As soon as she left, Tom gave me that look as if to say that I had some explanations to give. When they asked where she had run off to, I cracked some joke about her screwing the Dynamic Duo. In truth I wanted to vomit at the very thought.

But I was still in shock seeing Tom at Hogwarts. For so many years he's been an older brother to me, part of the family. He helped raise me. He and my dad are good friends - in fact, Tom has been a good friend of the family's for centuries now.

"She's trouble, Draco," Blaise scoffed. "I've been saying it since the beginning. Just give it up, man! There's plenty of other women, beautiful women, intelligent women, women who would fawn over you! What's so special about this one?"

"She's a challenge," I said without even thinking.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," Tom said. "That she makes him work for it. She makes him try. He doesn't like having things handed to him, like a prize or a trophy if you play in a tournament or something of the sort. You don't want the Quidditch world cup because Potter fell off his broom because Dementors were chasing him. You want it because you're better than him. That's why he likes Granger. It's because it's always like he's playing one big game but let's get this straight right now Malfoy...the game ends NOW!"

I banged my hand straight into the brick wall of the castle in frustration causing it to cut and bleed. "DAMN YOU, TOM!" I screamed. "Why don't you get it? I'm out, I'm through! I'm not serving that sick bastard! I don't care enough! It's not even like I care about the people he's killing, I just don't see a point in killing them! There's no reason for it!"

"So you don't see a reason to do it but why not just do it to make your father proud? Just make people happy!"

"Make WHO happy exactly? My dad? My mum? All the other crazy death eaters that mean nothing to me? I'd much rather make on person I truly care for happy than to please a thousand people who would turn me over in a second if it meant that their own lives would then be spared!"

Tom threw his arms up in defeat. "Why can't you see that you're not only endangering YOUR life...but HERS as well? You're leaving me no choice! You're not even pretending to hide it anymore! You just are so obvious without any caution. Too many people know. There was even that one article about it in the paper. Of course you lucked out 'cause it was Skeeter who wrote it but at the same time it left Voldemort with suspicions! That's why I'm here. He knows and if I see that this thing between you and Granger is getting too serious then I'm to let him know immediately." Then he calmed down a bit and got a smug look on his face. "But for now I'll just call for backup." And I knew exactly what that meant.

Larissa Williams.

Tom's sister.

The one girl I could never say no to.

She was my first crush, my first love though she's always been ages older than I am. After all, she IS Toms elder. Every time I see her, her lovely hazel eyes seduce me into giving in. Last time, it didn't even take her batting her eyelashes to win me over. I think it's the fact that she's had thousands of years to perfect the art of seduction. She's just so bloody good at it.

Having her around will be a big temptation. Bloody hell! Why can't I control my hormones? I can only hope that she's put on a few pounds to make her less desirable.

"Tom," I said with a sigh of exhaustion. "I'm tired. I'm leaving. Do whatever you want! School starts tomorrow and I still have to speak to Granger about some duties we have. You just go to the Slytherin common room with Blaise, screw Pansy a couple of times and then I'll see you in the morning." And please whatever you do, DON'T TELL LARISSA WHERE TO FIND ME!

I ran up to the Head tower and found Hermione sitting on the couch, her face buried in a book. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the big text in her hands.

"I though it'd be a smart idea for me to do some reading up on vampires especially if Voldemort's got them fighting for him!" She responded, not bothering to look up. "YOU may not be fighting in any wars to come but I sure am and I can't have us going into battle without knowing everything about our enemies."

"Tom's the only vampire Voldemort has fighting for him." I told her in honesty. "He hates vampires for the most part but he and Tom were friends from when Voldemort was in school, when he didn't know Tom was a vampire. Actually, Tom had gone looking for Voldemort after hearing a prophecy about him becoming strong and powerful and threatening the way our world functions. There's only one other vampire that Voldemort can stand but she won't fight. She's very old fashioned, believes that the men go to war and the women stay home and shop only for her shopping is just going into Hogsmeade, finding a pretty girl, eating her and then stealing her clothes." Hermione laughed but I could tell she was still worried. "Did you go to the library?" I asked, trying to get her to put down the book and talk.

"No. I found it on the bookshelf right over there," she told me while she lifted one finger to point by the window. "It's like our own personal library. I told it the subject I was looking for and it showed me all the books that the library had on vampires." She put down the book and I sat down next to her.

"Well now that you've put down that huge text book..." I said while raising one eyebrow letting her know what was on my mind.

"I told you earlier," She began, looking very cross. "I want answers first. How did you know him?"

"Friend of the family for generations," I replied as I got more comfortable in my seat on the couch seeing as I was going to be there for a while.

"When he realized that I was scared of vampires, he got weird and started acting like there was something you weren't telling me and then you told him not to tell me something. What was that about?"

Oh Merlin. I really didn't know what to say. The truth that she really SHOULD know was that when I was young, my father basically signed me up to be a vampire. It was his present to me - immortality. Larissa was to complete this gift for me on my twentieth birthday, a nice even age that was supposed to have some meaning to it that I didn't understand. But also on MY twentieth birthday, Larissa and Tom would be sharing my gift with Lucius and Narcissa as well. Malfoy immortality...whoopee!

Maybe I should have told her that I had been with a vampire before in a sexual way and that I had lost my virginity to one.

But I didn't tell her any of that. Instead I told her this: "Tom has a big mouth and a wild imagination and likes to involve himself in matters that do not concern him." I didn't like not telling her but I couldn't just let her know something that would cause her to leave me.

"You and your secrets," she sighed. "I don't get you sometimes. You're so furtive. I wish you would just let me know what's going on sometimes."

"Can't we just let it go now? Let's relax,' I suggested as I allowed my hands to pull her over to me so she was now sitting on my lap. "Kiss me, Granger," I said to her, leaning in so our faces were nearly touching.

Her eyes closed and I felt her breath on my face and I could feel her heartbeat speeding up. My hand slid up her shirt and that's when her eyes shot open.

"NO!" she proclaimed, standing up at once. "Since the beginning it has been my greatest fear that the only thing you love about me is my body!"

"Hermione, don't be silly..."

"I've tried to ignore it but the thought still lingers on my mind!" The ironic thing is that this was the second argument I had about our relationship today, Blaise and Tom saying that I needed to keep it purely physical and Hermione saying that she wanted the real thing, the whole nine yards ( whatever that meant). "If I decided that I could not commit such...SINS anymore, that I didn't want to have sex again until I was married...what would you say?" Women love what if situations. It puts them in a position of power because then they can always find something wrong with your answer.

"IF you said that, then I would marry you tonight. We'd elope!" I wasn't really being sincere but strangely enough, the idea didn't sound that bad once I said it.

"You think I'm joking, don't you? I'm serious. I want us to have a real relationship with you! Granted we still can't really go public but I still want nice meals together, and long walks around the castle when it's empty, and studying together, and having intellectual conversations, and doing homework side by side, and..."

"BREATHE, Hermione..." I told her. "Take three deep breaths before you hyperventilate."

"I bet you we can't go a week without sex!" She blurted out without taking my advice. "I bet you that at the end of a week you'd be begging for some sexual gratification! I bet our conversations would feel forced and our walks would be silent!"

"You've got to be joking me, right?" Please say this is a joke! Please?

"I'm serious, Draco."

I never backed down from a bet though. Oh what the hell. "You're on! First one to crack has to be a servant for a whole week! You're going to lose, Granger!" I don't know why I said that considering we had just made the bet and already I was horny! Damn her.

"Deal!" she said and we shook on it.

IT was definitely the wrong time to give up sex with Hermione if Larissa was going to be around. Damn it all to hell! Maybe I can find some kind of spell that will curb my sex drive. Or I'll just think of not sexual things like...um...books and um...transfigurations ... AH! I've got it! Professor Binns and his boring lectures. I'll just think of that class every time I get near Hermione or Larissa! Good that that's settled.

"Does this mean no kissing?" she suddenly asked while subconsciously licking her lips.

"Not if you say it doesn't," I replied hastily, ready to attach the moment she gave the go sign.

"Okay, kissing is legal but no touching and only kissing on the lips."

Imagine if you will, Me, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, goody-goody Gryffindor, making out on the couch with our hands held back literally behind our back. Now that was a site to see.

**_A/N...The long awaited chapter twenty five is here. Hope it wasn't too long!_**

**_I have my own impressions of vampires and more about them will be explained in the next chapter._**

**_The bet is just a cute little thing I thought of and wanted to add in and as you will see later on, neither of them like it too much._**

**_Larissa is going to be my favorite character soon so just tune in and find out how much fun our cute couple is about to have._**

**_Read and Review please. _**

**_Oh yes, and thank you all so much for your great responses for the past chapters. I appreciate it so much. THanks again!_**


	26. Chapter 26

That Was Weird 

Chapter 26

**_Dear Diary,_**

Two days have passed since I made that bet and every day gets a little more difficult. We have decided that neither of us really likes taking walks or just sitting down for pointless conversations so we've found other ways to be together. We study together. I sit on his lap and read to him my notes as we prepare for the next days classes. It works well because Draco really enjoys me sitting on him like that. I think he gets off on it. We also like to kiss... we like to kiss a lot actually - BUT WE KEEP OUR HANDS TO OURSELVES as the rules of the bet clearly state. No touching.

But he's starting to act differently. Whenever he walks into a room, he scans the crowd as if looking for something, always being cautious. He's accompanied wherever he goes by Tom and Blaise who seem to have replaced Crabbe and Goyle.

I watch him now more often, at meal times or in class. He's different than he used to be, that's for sure. In past years, I used to see him every day with a new girl on his lap but now there are no girls. I've caught him staring at me a number of times but that's only when he's unaccompanied by his new bodyguards.

Speaking of bodyguards, Harry and Ron have been so overprotective lately that it's insane. I wonder what's going on with them.

Hermione

**_RON'S P.O.V._**

I used to think we'd make the perfect couple. We were best friends and all and we already hung out all the time so there wouldn't be much of a change except for the sex and stuff... Not that I fantasized about her or anything. I mean, come on! The whole goo and pure little school girl being naughty thing doesn't turn me on at all.

Oh who am I kidding? I would have given my left nut to bang her in the library, a kinky fantasy I've dreamt of a number of times. But I knew that would never happen. Why? Because Harry liked her too. I could tell even if he couldn't. And of course if Harry wanted her, I would let him have her. He deserves it after everything with his parents and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all.

But the point is that I thought at least if she wasn't going to be with me then she would be with Harry but no! They broke it off. That left her free to be with...

Well I would love to finish that sentence with the word ME but unfortunately, nothing ever works out that well. The sentence would end with a six letter name that makes me sick. MALFOY. Barf.

I knew from the beginning that this was how it would happen. And in the end, she'll come crying to me and Harry. She always does. And then we'll comfort her and Harry will blow her away with a kiss. He always does. Even when they weren't going out. A simple kiss on the cheek is all she needed.

Anyways, back to the point. Hermione and Malfoy's relationship is actually a funny thing. If I didn't KNOW any better, I'd say they still hated each other. They glare all the time, especially at dinner. And don't get me started on how flirtatious Hermione is now. It's like she wants people to think she's single. Good act she puts on. It's insane. She's been flirting with just about any guy that says hello.

Classes with Slytherins are hilarious to me. She tires to pretend he's not there and he tries his best to do everything short of screaming her name to get her to notice him. It's only been two days back to school but already I can tell that this is going to be fun.

Sexual Education class starts tomorrow. It's such a humiliating course. I mean, come on! Who wants to learn about the male and female reproductive organs. It just ruins the beauty of sex. When you have sex, you don't stop to think about the anatomy of it all. It's too beautiful of a moment.

Yes, I've had sex before. I'm not just making it up from what I THINK sex should be. To me, sex is amazing, the most beautiful thing a man and a woman can share.

The problem with me is that I'm not that good at relationships. Don't ask me why. Maybe I'm just holding off for Hermione to realize that I'm the one she should be with. Maybe I just can't do commitment. Who knows?

No one knows this but most of the women I sleep with are...

they are....

Well...

they're from...Slytherin. I can't believe I just confessed that.

No one knows, not even Harry who's my best mate. It's just that, well there's something about those women. They know how to seduce a man. Dear Lord, they really know what they're doing.

Well that's it for now.

- - One day later - -

**_Dear Diary,_**

Oh dear. When I made that bet with Draco, I had forgotten about Sex Ed. Class. Today was the first day. Madame Pomfrey gave us the lesson plans an hour before class.

Oh dear.

Draco and I decided that if we took a laid back approach, the students would have a better response. The courses were going to be every Tuesday and Thursday for us but only once a week for the students. We have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw on Tuesday and Slytherin and Gryffindor on Thursday. Damnit! I can't believe our first class is with Slytherin and Gryffindors TOGETHER!

We walked into the room and we were intending on starting with the assignment Poppy had given us but our audience told us right away that it would not be possible. I looked at Draco and I could see that he was thinking the same way.

"Okay," I said aloud to get everyone's attention. "Let's get started." All the Gryffindors took their seats like perfect little angels but the Slytherins continued their conversations.

"Take your seats!" Draco yelled, startling everyone in the room and getting the desired response from his house mates. They sat down and shut up.

I was so nervous with everyone staring at us but Harry and Ron's smiles encouraged me. "Alright, let's get started. Draco and I will be your teachers," I informed them. "Today we'll start by learning contraceptive charms." Of course Draco and I were experts on the subject we had used all of them together. "I'll assume you all have your textbooks so please open to page twenty-three, chapter one. Read all of it and then answer the questions that will be on the board. Then we'll have a discussion."

They all set to work while Draco and I quietly discussed our next steps. "No group work," I said firmly. "I don't think we can give them group work and we can't pair them off. Anything that allows them to speak to people from the other house is asking for chaos. Organized discussion are okay but nothing that could let them all have their own separate conversations."

"I agree," he whispered back. We continued to talk, not about the class but now just keeping ourselves entertained. About twenty minutes or so into class, the door creaked open. Draco's head as well as my own popped up towards the door and in she walked. Short blonde hair and a slim figure the size of a toothpick. She walked over to me and handed me a note from Dumbledore that said her name was Larissa Williams, Tom's sister, another transfer. She was to be in Slytherin. I looked at Draco but he didn't notice. His eyes were fixated on hers and he was just staring.

"Well, Larissa," I addressed her while ignoring Draco's obvious infatuation with the girl. "We're learning contraceptive charms right now."

"I already know them all," She laughed. "Isn't that right, Draco?" I had figured as much. It was obvious by the staring. He had already slept with her. I should have known. "Draco, can you please show me to my seat?"

I gave him one of those looks that sad I was pissed and he immediately snapped out of it. "You're not an infant. You can find one on your own," he said to her. "I do believe that there's a seat by Tom and Blaise."

"Why don't you escort me there?" she practically commanded him. She pouted her lips and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

He looked from her to me and then back to her again as if summing up who was better and then he chose. He stood up and led her to a seat by Zabini and the new guy. Argh. He is so insufferable. I hate him sometimes, really.

After she sat down, she whispered something in his ear which made him break a sweat. I'm guessing she offered him sex. Merlin hex her to hell!

I wrote the questions down on the board and then practically screamed at them. "You should be done with the reading by now. Please answer the questions and then Draco and I will discuss it with you and open up the floor to questions."

Harry and Ron gave me a funny look while everyone else just seemed intimidated. Draco came and sat down by me. "Larissa's an old friend."

"I'm not stupid, Draco. I see that look in your eyes. It's lust. You want her."

"No I don't, Hermione! There's nothing between me and her anymore. It's been over for a while now. I was just remembering how it was when I said goodbye but it was never anything serious. You're the one I want."

"Merlin, Draco! I can't believe you anymore! Is there any girl in the school that you HAVEN'T been with?" He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Fourth years and younger do not count! Besides, the question was rhetorical. I don't actually want to know. You're such a man whore! If you were female, you'd be the school slut but because you are a male, you're considered a sex god!" We had been whispering the entire conversation but then I lost it. "Is everyone here done answering the questions?" I snapped. They all looked up. "Good! Now, I have a question I want answered. Why is it that if a girl sleeps around, she's a whore but the more girls a guy gets, the better his chances are at going down in the male hall of fame?"

No one responded. They were dead silent. "I don't think it has anything to do with gender," said Zabini. "It depends on the person." I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't make sense," Draco said. "But that's life. We all deal with it."

"Of course you deal with it," I snarled. "You're a guy. Speaking for the female population, I know that it's unfair and I want to better understand it."

"This girl has a point, Draco," the new girl said. "You should listen to her. She sounds intelligent. Why are you glorified when girls like Ms. Granger and myself are made out to be fools."

"Not you too," Blaise whined. "Like it isn't enough listening to Granger complain? I mean, we practically expect it from her. She's all into equal rights and all that crap. But you as well? You're Larissa Williams, the hottest chick in the world. The most seductive dame alive in a matter of speaking. You sleep around all the time."

"And why should I be condemned for that when Draco is not?"

"HEY!" Draco screamed. "Don't bring me into this!"

"Afraid of every girl here finally realizing the truth about you, Malfoy?" Harry piped in. "Scared of them finally knowing how you use them just for the night and they never mean a thing to you? They're all just another name to add to your list... that is, if you can even remember their names."

"Don't get me started on you, Potter!"

"He's right, Malfoy," Ron shouted. "You just tell women what they want to hear just so they'll sleep with you but you never REALLY care about them! You're heartless."

"You're one to talk, Weasley!" Tom finally said as he got in to the argument. "I've seen you around. You stick to the Slytherin girls, right? Don't want anyone to know your dirty little secret - that you're just as low as Draco is. I bet your friends didn't even know, did they?"

"Shut it, Williams!"

"Ron, what's he talking about?" Harry asked him. I figured it out in a snap with the way Ron's face was burning red.

"Parkinson?" I gasped. "You slept with her, Ron? Why? When? Where? Oh don't tell me! I don't want to know!"

"Hermione, it's not what you think!"

"I THINK it's gross and I THINK you could do better but I also KNOW that you're a guy who obviously is just as horny as everyone else. That's fine. It's not my business." Really I couldn't be mad because he wasn't mad when he found out about Draco.

"Well I think," Draco interrupted. "That this is a good homework assignment. I want a foot long on whether or not you think it is okay to have many sexual partners - due next Thursday. Anything else, Granger?" I hated the fact that he called me Granger when we were in front of people. It just pisses me off.

"Be sure to include how society views such sexual relations and if you think these views are outdated or intelligent. Also say the difference of the views between society's views for men and their views for women. That is all. Off with you."

They all left and I gathered my belongings. Harry and Ron were staying behind but I told them to go on without me. I had a headache and wanted to go straight to sleep. I wasn't lying either. That discussion and maybe also the presence of one of Draco's ex's really made me sick. Harry and Ron left and I continued gathering my notes.

"Did you really have to start a riot in class?" I heard Draco ask from the other side of the desk. "It was rather suspicious of you and I understand you're upset that I've slept with Larissa before but the whole argument was a bit uncalled for and a bit out of nowhere!"

"Actually it wasn't," I replied. I guess I had forgotten to tell him what I had overheard the other day. Oops. "A day ago, I was in the girls bathroom and I heard two second years talking, Crabbe and Goyle's sisters. They said that they knew you and I were sleeping together and then one ofthem said I was also with Harry, Ron, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Percy Weasley, The Weasley TWINS (both at once of course) and also Colin Creevey.

They called me a whore, Draco! Then they continued talking and said how it was common knowledge that you have been with ninety percent of the girls in fifth year and up and that every girl still wants you! They praised you because they heard how great you were in bed but when a guy hears that I'm good in bed then they all think I'm easy!"

"I can't change society's views on the sexual relations between us! Let's just relax, go back to the room and snuggle on the bed... I mean COUCH!" I laughed. Victory is mione!

**_DRACO'S P.O.V._**

"You are so going to lose," She smiled. "It's only a matter of time."

And she may have been right had it not been for me remembering the universal habit that all men resort to when they are deprived of sex and left with too much penned up sexual energy for too long. Thank Merlin for being able to masturbate. I wonder whether or not Hermione has ever pleasured herself. I almost was going to ask but then I thought better of it. It was inappropriate. She would have been appalled. "I'm not losing, Granger," I told her. "There's no way I can't go one week without it. I have self control."

She rolled her eyes. She likes to do that. It makes me think that she thinks she's better than me so naturally, I hate it when she does that."I'll tell you why I know you're going to lose," she smirked. "It's because you are a Malfoy and you are used to getting what you want. If you can't get it from me, you'll find someone else. Malfoy's are infamous for their spoiled tendencies and now with that girl Larissa here offering herself so freely to you, it's so clear that five days will kill you. Don't even pretend like it won't. It's killing you already. I can tell."

"Don't go there! Larissa is no one I'd even consider leaving you for!"

"But you would consider leaving me?" Women are definitely too good at twisting words around. It scares me on occasion. I really have to choose my words more carefully.

"That's not what I said! If you were listening..."

"You've slept with her and you want her!"

"She's nothing to me!"

"She's everything to you!" Then she started staring into my eyes, probing my mind for memories, thoughts, feelings, answers to her questions. I hate the fact that she can read my mind. In fact, I despise it. It really made me angry.

Then I got so angry that I shook my head violently and slammed her up against the wall. "DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed. "Don't ever do that to me again! Do you understand me? My mind, my thoughts, MINE! If I want to share them with you, then I will."

"You're hurting me," she whimpered in a such a small voice that I could hardly hear her.

"Don't try to read my mind. Just ask me next time."

I let her down and she looked like she was crying. "I guess the bet doesn't matter then anyway. I wouldn't sleep with you now even if my life depended on it. Talk to me when you've learned to control your temper!"

She began to walk away. "Hermione, don't go!" I called after her. "Don't leave angry like this!" I can't stand the thought of losing her. I need her. I hated leaving it like that.

"I won't stay in such an abusive relationship," She told me. "You better pray that there are no bruises on my arms tomorrow or so help me, Malfoy, you will regret it!" She didn't need to tell me what she was going to do to make me regret it. Anything she did would be terrible.

And then she left. Honestly, I don't know why I get so angry. I just can't help it. How dare she......

My rampage was ended by the door swinging open. I looked up hoping it was Hermione but I was wrong.

"Alone at last," purred Larissa's sexy voice.

**_A/N... Longer chapter, faster update! Yay for me! I'm so proud of myself._**

**_Okay so I know there was no sex in this chapter. Sorry. It'll come soon enough._**

**_5 days left of the bet. Let's see what happens._**


	27. Chapter 27

That Was Weird 

Chapter 27

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

Larissa was standing right behind me, her hands rested on my shoulders. She ran them up my neck and then through my hair, making my senses going wild. "Don't resist me, Draco," she warned. "That wouldn't be very smart!" Of course, now I had the ultimate task of deciding whether or not to risk everything. I knew I wasn't just screwing with my own safety but Hermione's as well. Also, if I cheated on Hermione, there would be consequences on her side. "You've never been able to resist me, Draco," she whined. "Don't start now."

She began kissing down my neck and allowed her teeth to sneak out and graze over my skin. She knew that I loved when she did that. I finally decided not to do it though. Damn Hermione for making me have morals.

Larissa sensed my resistance though and then sank her teeth into my neck. The bite was shallow, hardly even breaking the skin. She did that time to time as if it would change my mind. "You're putting a lot on the line, Draco," She hissed. "This isn't for me. Tom is monitoring the activity in this room right now. He'll know if you resist me, so DON'T. I don't want to see you get hurt...or the girl."

"But she WILL be hurt no matter what!" I told Larissa. "Emotionally or physically, it's all the same to her."

"Just fuck me, Malfoy. Don't think about her. Focus on MY body, MY lips, MY breasts..."

"I can't. It's not that easy."

"Would it help if I looked like her?"

What the bloody hell was she getting at? She could actually LOOK like Hermione? The only way I thought that was possible was with...OF COURSE!

"I have a Polyjuice potion in my pocket," she explained. "I carry it around with me all the time, just in case. So I have the potion and you have a hair of hers right here," she said while pulling one of Hermione's hairs off of my robe.

**Dear Diary,**

I was so angry. So hurt. He could be such a prick sometimes. I had forgotten my quill so I decided to run and go get it but when I looked in the window, I saw Larissa hanging all over Draco and the look on his face told me he was ready to resolve.

On my way up to the Head Tower, I ran into Harry. Of course I was crying so Harry chose to escort me to my room. I let him in and we sat on the couch. We talked about everything and anything as long as it didn't pertain to why I was crying. After a while, I put my head in his lap and cried some more. I guess I dozed off like that.

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

When I got up to the Head Tower that evening, in a very bad mood I'll have you know, I found a sight I very much wished I hadn't seen. Potter had his pants unbuckled and opened and Hermione's head was in his lap. From the angle I was at, it appeared as though she was giving him head. Potter's face was lit up in full ecstasy.

"I guess we know who lost the bet," I said in an even tone. "I can't believe you can be such a whore, Granger. Who knew?" Potter looked at me and gave me a wicked smile.

"Do you mind?" he laughed. "I don't like people watching. Ruins the mood!" I slammed the door on my way out.

**Dear Diary,**

When I woke up, it was because I had just heard a loud thud. Harry was standing up and walking around. "What was that?" I asked.

"Malfoy," he told me. "He just came in and I think he got the wrong impression." It then dawned upon me what position Harry and I had been in before I had fallen asleep.

"Did he think I was giving you a blowjob?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Harry nodded. "He's such a hypocrite! He can go around and sleep with Larissa and whoever else but the minute he sees me with my head in some guys lap then I'm automatically giving him head! He's so irrational."

"Hermione, I know you don't want to hear this right now but he's not for you. He's Malfoy, damnit!"

"I know who he is, Harry!"

"Do you? Do you really? Or do you just think you know him? Malfoy is evil through and through. His father, his mother, his aunts and uncles..."

"His cousins as well Harry?"

"Of cour..."

"WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS?" I screamed. "Sirius was his family, Harry! Narcissa and Sirius were cousins. If Sirius could be good then maybe..."

"Sirius always had his own mind! He didn't just all of a sudden become good, Hermione! He never listened to his father or his mother. Malfoy's been brainwashed since the day he was born. You can't reverse that. And don't ever compare him to Sirius again!"

"All I'm saying is that there's good in him. It's possible..."

"NO! There's no good in that man. Can't you see? Hermione, I understand that you like him. You like the attention that he gives you but Hermione, either Ron or me could give you equal amounts of that kind of attention! We love you."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you are wrong...about everything." He stormed out in a huff and as soon as he walked out, Draco walked in. "I didn't cheat on you!" I screamed as soon as I saw his face scowling. "I fell asleep on Harry's lap. That's ALL!"

Then he smiled. "I know. I was standing on the other side of the door listening. Who would have thought that one of the Weasley twins inventions such as extended ears could ever be so useful?"

I rolled my eyes. "Now that you know I'm innocent, care to explain yourself? I saw you with Lariss..."

"I don't know what you think you saw but let me explain. Larissa came in after you left and basically said that if I didn't sleep with her, sooner or later you would be in danger. She tried to seduce me hence the little bite marks on my neck. Then she told me she could take a polyjuice to become you. I couldn't do it though."

I stopped her before she even took a sip."

I tried to ignore the fact that she was a vampire and the she still had the polyjuice and was able to transfigure into me at any given moment and I focused on the fact that he had said no. "So I guess the bet is still on?" I asked slyly, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You bet your gorgeous arse it is!" he replied, leaning in and kissing me quickly on the lips. "But at this rate, I really don't think either one of us is going to break. I mean, you and I both know that we could spend a lifetime snogging."

"I don't like where you're going with this."

He smirked. Oh that smirk. That beautiful smirk. "I'm altering the bet. No kisses." I never would have guessed that Draco Malfoy would be adding to the bet and I would be the one to complain.

"But..."

"No kissing. Hugs are okay and a peck on the cheek is fine but the minute, no, THE SECOND, the lips or the hands wander, the bet is over. Five days remain. Can you handle it?"

Was he really challenging me? I would not back down. It wasn't in my nature. "Can I handle it? CAN I HANDLE IT?"

"I do believe that's what I said," he smirked once more.

"Of course I can handle it. The question isn't can I handle it. The question is, can YOU handle it?"

"As great as you are, Granger, you can not intimidate a single soul."

I took my index finger and jabbed him in the chest. "Listen, buddy. I will win this bet!"

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

Of course she'd win the bet. That's why I added the new rule. I was ready to break and I wanted to break. I could see her, smell her, hear her melodious voice...but I couldn't touch her. And what made it worse was that Potter and Weasley could. They walked around with their arms over her shoulder. They held her hand in the hallways and gave her long hugs goodbye.

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking, Draco," Hermione told me with a roll of her eyes. "Jealousy is one of the strongest emotions right up there with hatred, loyalty, and love. I would say passion as well but so often passion and jealousy go hand in hand. People feel the most possessive when they're passionate about something...or in your case, someone."

"PLEASE don't read me," I begged. "I hate when you can tell what I'm thinking!"

"I wasn't TRYING to read you. Your face was all I needed to see in order to realize you were jealous. Don't underestimate a woman's intuition."

She was so talented and I began to worry. I was inferior to this wonderful woman in front of me. She could possibly outduel me. Possibly.

"We'll address you're new fear later," she said. "Right now, I want to talk to you about your envy of my two best friends."

"You call them friends but both of them look at you as so much more." I didn't really want to continue the conversation but I couldn't stop. I was getting angry. "I don't like them touching you. You're mine."

"They've never touched me in a way any other then I would allow!"

"Except that one time when Potter gave you that hickey!"

"I...I..." She had forgotten about that. Ha! I win. "You most certainly NOT win, Draco Malfoy!" I guess I was thinking too loud. "Harry and Ron are my best friends now. NOTHING more."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just 'cause you feel that way doesn't mean they're still thinking that way!" Then I looked at her neck and realized that the hickey was still there. "Bloody hell! What do I have to do to get rid of that thing?" I stared at if for a few moments and then realized that there were cut marks. "What happened?" I asked.

She let a tear fall, most likely out of anger. "I tried to carve it off for you but it didn't work. It's still there. I can't get the bloody thing to go away. All I have of yours is that tattoo. Everything else has faded."

"It must be magical."

She sat down on the couch. "Magical or not, it won't go away and Harry doesn't know anything about it."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sure that there's got to be something we can do about it. Maybe it's a puzzle and we've got to solve it."

"Wishful thinking," she laughed. "Puzzles I can solve. Mysteries, forget about it. I'm screwed."

"Want to study?"

"No."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"No."

"Want to have sex?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay so no sex," I laughed. "But it was worth suggesting."

Hermione and I went to the kitchen and got ourselves some food. We sat at the table talking about everything but avoiding conversations that would lead to flirting that would lead to snogging that would lead to sex.

Merlin, life with her is so complicated.

**_A/N...Guess who's back! I am! Hope you like this chapter. I just want to let you know where I'm going with this story._**

**_It's going to go until I get far too bored. I'm not a prepare writer. I don't have chapter outlines for this. I can't guarantee you that this will end any one way but I do know that most likely it will end around the end of the seventh year and then I'll have the last chapter probably be years later. Don't hold me to that though._**

**_I don't know what's going to happen now but as soon as I do know then the next chapter will be posted!_**

**_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one._**


	28. Chapter 28

That Was Weird 

Chapter 28

Dear Diary,

The bet is over. Wouldn't you love to know who won? Fine. I'll tell you. It was...drum roll please. The winner of the No-Sex-Bet is...Draco.

Oh I know it's uncharacteristic of me to give in but you don't know how tempting he is.

Yesterday he decided tolure me into losing the bet. It was Saturday and he was walking around the common room wearing nothing. He had just gotten back from his first Quidditch Practice of the year and showered off immediately. Then he said he wanted to air dry.

It didn't matter to me. Nothing I hadn't seen before.

But then he sat on one of the armchairs and kind of draped his leg over the armrests. He looked so good sitting like that. And then he motioned me over. I shook my head in protest.

Unfortunately, seeing Draco looking so sexy was definitely having an affect on me. I was wearing my school uniform and I was getting really hot underneath all those layers. I nonchalantly took off the robe, leaving myself in just the white button down shirt, the plaid skirt, and those annoying knee socks.

"You can't resist me, Hermione," he taunted. "You know you want to give in." He had no idea how much self control I actually had. Sure, I had not been able to practice that in the beginning when we first got together but that was a different situation. Now I know he's all mine. Sex isn't necessary anymore in order to assure that he'll still be mine so therefore I didn't need to sleep with him. If he was naked and we weren't having sex, I thought I would be okay.

"The only one about to give in, Draco my dear, is you!" I replied, getting back to my school work. "I for one do not care if you prance around the school in the nude. As long as you remember that you're off limits to all the girls ogling you."

I glanced over at him for a second and noticed he was gone. Where had he gone to?

When I returned to my school work, I found him lying on the table, once again trying to tempt me. "Not working, Draco," I informed him. "You're sex appeal only goes so far. Then it just gets annoying."

"You're lying," he said in a casual tone. "You and I both know you want to."

"Draco, darling, I do believe that it is YOU who is undressed and ready for a shag. Me, well I could care less either way. Honestly, I just want to return to my schoolwork."

"More lies." He took one of my hands in his and ran it down his body. "Give in."

The touch of his skin to mine was sheer bliss. I did have some very naughty thoughts about him at that moment but I would not give in. He'd have to work harder than that.

"We're ending this today," he said in a husky voice.

"Only if you plan on losing." I was acting very calm...I think.

Then he ran my hand even further downto his length. I almost gasped at the feeling of his erection but I kept my cool.

"No touching," I reminded him in a last ditch effort to get rid of this feeling inside my stomach. Lust was such a powerful thing.

"Screw the rules." I was tricked. I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me and so I went to meet him half way but he just sat there. I didn't care though. It felt so good to kiss my way down his body. To take him into my mouth and hear him moan was just like heaven.

I then allowed him to take over. I had given in. I had lost. But who really cared? As long as I could be with Draco again!

He flipped me onto my back and kissed his way down to my most private area after divesting me of all my clothing. He licked and kissed my wet folds as I gripped the table in sweet torture. I was lying right on top of all my books but did I notice? No. Nothing ever mattered when I was with him.

His tongue fucked me nice and slow until I was on the verge of an incredibly orgasmic feeling building up inside me. Right before I could explode, he stopped his ministrations and moved up to kiss me. I let him even though I really didn't like the taste very much. I never cared for my own taste. I'd much rather taste him. Then he moved back down and kissed me there once more as he slowly slid his finger into my rear end. "WHAT THE..." I gasped in shock. This was something I'd never experienced before.

"We're going to try something new today," he decided to inform me. "It just requires you to relax and be incredibly open to the idea. Can you do that for me?"

His finger was sliding in and out of my rear and though it felt a little odd because it was so new to me, I still was rather enjoying it. I nodded my head in agreement. I'm not even sure if I truly knew what I was agreeing to at the time. I just wanted to screw.

He slid another finger into me and then my mind started to work. I suddenly remembered reading about this before. He was preparing me. The book said it would hurt. Oh dear me.

Three fingers and I was writhing in the oddest sensation I'd ever felt. Then he flipped me over. "Now I'm going to enter you. Brace yourself." I grabbed a real tight hold of the table. By this time, the books had fallen off and I was on my hands and knees. Draco told me it would be more comfortable.

I'd never had anal sex before but I have to admit, I didn't mind it all that much. It was actually really quite interesting. Draco went slowly so as not to hurt me too much but I was still in a great deal of pain. My arse will be sore tomorrow, that's for sure.

And now I'm his slave.

Oh great.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I never expected the final outcome. Who would have thought that I would win? I certainly didn't. I think somewhere deep down she may have let me win. She likes it when I'm in control. She's not a very assertive person. But oh when she is...my little devil.

I took her in a different fashion this time. We had anal sex. Of course I had performed such an act with many different women before but something about Hermione in front of me, kneeling on all fours, had me wanting more. I took it as slowly as my hormones would allow. Sweet torture.

Afterwards, I held her in my arms as we lay down on the table and I whispered into her ear with a snicker. "You're mine now."

She shivered due to my cool breath against her hot flesh. "I know."

My plan as being her master was to first start with trivial things such as a foot rub here, a back massage there, cleaning my room a few times, and doing my homework. Then I'd work my way up to a blowjob in class or a nice long sponge bath after the first Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Life was certainly going to be sweet.

The first task I gave her was to organize all of the books on the shelf case in my room alphabetically. She wasn't very pleased with that task. Apparently she was under the assumption that I would have her doing fun and sexually stimulating things.

I watched as she picked each book off the shelf and put it back on. The determination in her face sure kept me entertained.

The first time in class that I exercised my right to rule over her was in Transfigurations class. I commanded her not to answer any questions for the entire hour. You should have seen it. Picture if you will, little Miss Hermione Granger, sitting in a class, knowing the answer to any and every question asked and yet not being able to give the answer. I thought she was going to faint from the horrid torment.

The next time I gave her a command was in the class right after it. Potions class. Snape had us paired off together, working on a simple potion that should be assigned to second years.

I wanted to do something sexual to REALLY get things started. So, I told her that I was going to do all the work. The only thing she had to do all period was to finger herself.

She seemed utterly appalled. I wasn't sure if she had ever done it before by the look on her face. "That is so dirty," she told me. The way she was looking at me was as if I was some big pervert. I didn't think it was so dirty. I happened to think that it was erotic and beautiful to watch a woman pleasure herself. And that's exactly what I told Hermione. She still disagreed.

"Draco, I don't think it's a good idea to do something like that in class..."

"But that's half the fun, isn't it? Fearing that you might get caught by the big scary Professor Snape doesn't excite you?"

"It doesn't excite me...but I'm sure you're going to get off on it."

"So stop putting it off and do it already." I began doing my assignment as she sat next to me with a completely worried and slightly nervous expression. She pushed in closer to the desk to make sure it wasn't obvious what she was doing. 'Good thing we're in the back of the room,' I thought to myself with a smile as I added some eye of newt into the cauldron.

I watched from the corner of my eye as she slowly slid her hand in between her legs and went to reach beneath her panties. I quickly took out my wand and made them disappear. "I won't have my slave wearing underwear," I laughed. She seemed quite angry but made no point in arguing with me. I think she just wanted to get it over with.

Fine by me.

I looked away for just one second to cut some dragons claw and when I turned back, her eyes were wide and her hand seemed to be buried deep inside of her. "Good girl," I cooed antagonistically. "Now pretend it's me instead of those fingers." She began to move her fingers in and out in a nice and slow rhythm.

I saw the sweat forming near her eyebrow and she was clearly very focused on the task at hand. I had to give her credit. Whenever she did anything, she did it with full dedication. I remember that she told me once, "Nothing's worth doing if you're not going to do it right."

So she continued to fuck herself with her hand until Professor Snape came sauntering over to our desk. "And just how is your potion coming, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. I thought it was funny because as soon as he said the word coming, Hermione let out a long breath that she seemed to have been holding and moved her hand to rest on her thigh. She had just orgasmed. That's my girl.

"It's done," I smiled. "Granger here did more than half the work. That doesn't bother you, sir, does it?"

He paused. "Not at all, Mr. Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth. Of course it pissed him off but he couldn't do anything about it. He was basically my dad's bitch. My dad knew that he was a traitor, that he was a spy for the Order and was one of Dumbledore's favorites. So he blackmailed Snape. And if my dad had control over him, then I had control over him. Isn't life bliss?

"Would you like me to put it in a test tube so you can examine it or do we get an automatic A?"

"I...I see no reason why between the two of you, a potion would have any flaws." Good dog. Now run along and torture some other students. I have an erection that Granger needs to take care of.

I had finished the potion about twenty minutes early. That gave me time for one more command.

"I ask just one more thing of you for now," I told her. "I would like..."

She placed her hands immediately over myshaft and shushed me. "Got it," she said while rolling her eyes. She reached under my robes, into my pants, and beneath my boxers. She then found my length and wrapped her small hand around it.

She really knew what she was doing. It's funny because our entire relation is built on sex and yet there were so many things we hadn't done yet. Hand jobs and anal sex. I guess the next thing on the list is a threesome.

Think she'll agree to that?

NO?

Well who asked you anyway?

LARISSA'S P.O.V.

I'm over 2000 freaking years old. You'd think I'd have something better to do with my life that go and keep watch on one of Voldemort's traitors. Merlin, that bastard owes me for this.

I watch Draco with the little mudblood whore and sometimes I smile. The two of them together are so cute. They're so...erotic and...sexual...and entertaining. I love it.

I think they had some kind of No Sex thing going for like a week and I could tell they were miserable. Tom tells me that Malfoy's in love with her but I don't think so. If they can cut the sex down to maybe once a week and still enjoy each others company, then they'll be in love. Not yet though.

And I think that the No Sex thing was a bet because Draco seems to be giving her a lot of commands. Like today, I saw her not raising her hand in Transfigurations. Draco was smiling victoriously and she was shooting him death glares every time she went to raise her arm. And then in potions. Now that was funny.

I heard him tell her that as long as she pleasured herself, he would take care of the work. And then she gave him a hand job. Those two are just so hormone driven that it's insane.

When I first heard about the Great Hermione Granger, she was still in second year. I was told that she was the one providing Harry Potter with all the clues. She was the brains of his operation. I never would have thought that she would soon become so sexually active. I didn't know that brainy people had sex.

I was told that at one point, she had left Draco for Potter. Silly girl. Potter's no match to my Draco. I taught Draco everything he knows about women. How do you think he got so good? I gave him two thousand years worth of tips.

And now he's wasting them on a mudblood slut.

Why didn't he just spit in my face? It's just as insulting.

Oh well. What's a girl to do?

Except for telling the Dark Lord that Draco's in love so he'll kill the girl and come to me, really there's nothing that I CAN do. I swear I'm as innocent as a little baby!

**A/N...Thanks everyone so much for your reviews. I loved them. You guys are so awesome! Let me know what you think of this one please.**


	29. Chapter 29

**That Was Weird **

**Chapter 29**

**_Dear Diary,_**

I don't like this whole me being his slave thing. First I wasn't allowed to raise my hand in McGongall's class. That was really bad because after class she asked me if I was ill. What a nightmare! Then, he had me pleasure myself in Snape's class. I was THIS close to being caught. Then he wanted me to pleasure HIM in class.

And that was just the first full day.

The next day wasn't as sexual. I just wasn't allowed to hand in my Care of Magical Creatures homework. Hagrid was less than happy about that. He of course had known about Draco and me and so he figured that Draco was just a bad influence.

Then during the Sex Ed. Courses, he wanted me to take care of the entire thing. I was just about to start.

Then Blaise raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering...can women really fake orgasms?" I could have died.

"Well I suppose they can, if they feel that their boyfriend can't get the um...job done right then she may not want to deflate his ego. I guess many women do this for their partners."

"So how do we know when they're faking and when they're really getting off?"

"Um...well...I guess I wouldn't really know. Draco?"

"The two are very different," he replied, looking up from the book he was reading. "When a woman really is having an orgasm, she'll say things that she doesn't want to say or maybe doesn't even necessarily mean. 'I love you!' or 'That - was - amazing!' See, girls don't actually want to be the first one to say the L word and they sure as hell don't want to compliment you and flare your ego even more. Compliments and Love are sure ways to know it's true. Random moans and grunts are definite fakes."

"Any more questions or are we ready to assign homework?" I asked, hoping to be done.

"What's a prostate?" Larissa then asked. I knew she knew but she loved hearing me explain things. That little wench wanted me to hate her. I swear that's her goal in life. "Where can you find a man's prostate?"

"Well...um...yes, right. Anyone else?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I have a question!" It was Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, Neville?" I was relieved to be off of Larissa's topic. That is, until he started talking.

"The first time a guy has sex, does he still need to use contraceptives? Can he get the girl pregnant his first time?"

"What a stupid question," I heard Tom and Blaise laugh, staring at Neville like he was insane. "You're still a virgin, are you?" Tom asked him as if it was a crime.

"I...Well...NO! I just was asking!"

"Don't think you have to defend yourself, Neville," I told him. "You should be proud of your virginity. Do you want to know why I think that?" The whole class chorused in yes'. "Because that means that you have more self control than anyone sitting around you that HAS in fact done it. They couldn't control themselves enough to stay a virgin. Either that or they just didn't want their friends to think they weren't 'cool' or something like that. But having sex doesn't make you cool. It just adds more complications to life."

"But I HAVE had sex, Hermione!"

I paused for a moment, really shocked. "Oh. Well then. Do you think you got your girlfriend pregnant?" I questioned as realization kicked in.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He said that as if it was a good thing.

"You got a girl pregnant and you weren't even dating her?"

"I don't know if she's pregnant. I mean, she SAYS she is but I mean, it was my first time and I didn't think it was possible."

I sighed. "They really should teach sex ed. in at least third year." I didn't even want to know who the girl was.

Draco laughed. "Shall I take over?"

"I forgot what the lesson plan was about."

"I'll wing it." He stood up and looked at the class. "Everyone close their eyes and close them well." The Slytherin's listened to him but not the Gryffindor's.

"He said shut your eyes," I said authoritatively. They listened to me.

"Now," Draco said. "Who here has had sex? Raise your hand if you have." I counted. If my numbers were correct, Seventy Five percent of the class was sexually active. "Who here knew what an orgasm was before they did it?" Only a total of five of them raised their hands. "Who here has seen wizard porn?"

I think only one didn't raise their hand and that was Harry. I should have known. He was never really exposed to wizarding things. Wizard porn is a lot like real porn except the pictures move, just like all wizard photos. Mostly wizard porn was models touching themselves. I didn't care for it too much.

"You can all open your eyes now," Draco told them, writing down the statistics. "So here are the facts. Three quarters of you have had sex. Most of you had no clue what sex was before you actually did it. And for the most part, all of you have seen wizard porn. Now close your eyes again. I have one more question." They all complied.

"Out of those of you who have had sex before, who did it because they felt peer pressure?" A large amount of students rose their hands. "And who did it because they couldn't contain themselves any longer?" Not as many but still enough to let me know that this class was sex driven.

"You can put your hands down now and open your eyes. The survey is over. You all failed. I'm going to bring these numbers back to Dumbledore and get him to figure something out. At this rate, I'm surprised every girl in here isn't knocked up."

I laughed. "They all passed their contraceptive assignments though, Malfoy." I had almost said Draco but I caught myself in time. No one even knew I almost slipped. Sometimes I'm just so grateful that no one I know can read minds.

"Everyone, get in pairs. Girl Boy pairs, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. Like Weasley and Parkinson. Zabini and Patil. Potter and She-Williams." WHAT? Did he really just stick my best friend with my new found enemy.

"Now we're going to play a game. The boy is going to start a conversation. Friendly flirting is the name of the game. The second I see people playing footsie or even so much as trying to hold hands, you're out. The point is to see who can have the best conversation without resorting to sex. Granger and I will be doing it too. Don't worry. And I'll have one person judging. Tom, since you seem to not have a partner, you can be the judge."

"Yippee," Tom said with mock enthusiasm. "Alright, since I'm the judge, I get to add my own rules. The conversation can't be about school work or Quidditch. Since the game is in fact called Friendly Flirting, that is what you shall do. Anything else and you're disqualified. Sorry sis," he said to Larissa after seeing her saddened face. Apparently she wasn't looking forward to flirting with Harry. Tough luck for her.

"Can we start yet, Mr. Professor?" Draco said sarcastically.

Tom looked as though he was thinking for a moment and then said, "Okay. Go."

Draco looked at me and smiled. "Hey hot stuff," he smirked, winking devilishly at me.

"Hello sexy," I replied. "Lookin' good."

"As always. But enough about me. What do you say to you and me later getting together and snuggling up by the fire? Sound like a plan?"

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" I said to him. "The rules were to flirt, not plan a date."

"So?"

"Come on, Draco. You have to listen to the rules. That's how the game is played. You can't just change the rules that were set."

"Oh who cares? We run this class."

"Yes but you set Tom as judge and he's coming over so..." I began to panic. I didn't want Tom hearing us having a normal conversation. That would confirm even further that it wasn't just shagging. "So...um...QUICK flirt with me!" I told Draco while picking out a strand of my hair and twirling it around my finger with a girlish smile.

I giggled. "Oh how sweet of you to compliment my hair. It's just such a wreck. I can never do anything with it."

"I think it looks as soft and as smooth as silk."

"Oh Malfoy stop," I joked. "You're embarrassing me."

"No really. You're just so gorgeous."

"You're not too shabby yourself. I mean, your eyes, they're so wonderfully gray and mysterious. I could spend the whole day staring into those eyes."

"Now it is ME who is embarrassed." He pretended to blush and we smiled at each other.

"You two are disqualified!" Tom said with a sigh. "You're not taking this seriously. That's an automatic disqualification." Draco and I both rolled our eyes.

"Who else has been disqualified?" I asked, standing up from my seat to look around the room.

"Parkinson and Weasley," Tom told me.

"Why?"

"They were playing footsie under the table and trying to hide it from me."

I wasn't surprised. Ron never listened to rules but never wanted to get caught. Bloody imbecile. He could be so thick headed sometimes.

"Who else?"

"Larissa and Potter."

"Why?"

"They were arguing, not flirting."

"Why were they arguing?"

"Confidential Matters!"

**_LARISSA'S P.O.V._**

Potter.

Potter, Potter, Potter.

The Dark Lord wants him dead.

I want him in my bed.

When we were playing the flirting game, we started out with some funny pick up lines but then...then he commented on my sex appeal.

I happened to mention that he had none. Maybe I lied a little but hey, I'm a vampire. I'm not supposed to be friendly and I don't tell the truth. This is to be expected.

"We're supposed to be flirting, not insulting people," he told me, sounding kind of offended.

"Well excuse me Mr. Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Unattractive. I didn't understand the rules of the game clearly. Maybe you could explain it to me as long as you're not too busy pretending to save the world."

"Not the entire world," he saved. "Everyone except YOU."

"Oh that hurt, Potter. Not as much as your scar will though when you face your end."

"How dare you make such a threat!" he hollered at me.

"You just don't like people pointing out the truth, do you? It terrifies you that in the end, it won't matter if you win or lose, you're done either way. One way you die and so do all the mudbloods and muggles and the other way you win but eventually no one cares about you. All the special attention you've gotten these past seven years will all be gone. And then what? No more big adventures and no more troublesome nightmares. Everything will be gone and no one will care about you anymore."

"I guess this means you're siding with Voldemort then?"

I choked back a laugh. As if anyone had a choice. Voldemort would never let us go. Since I met him, he's claimed me as his. I tried to get out of it, truly I did. But no one can get out of his grasp once he's claimed you. He's got power that I've never seen before in all my two thousand years of existence. IF Potter beats him, I'll be surprised.

"Listen, Potter. How 'bout we stay off that subject, eh? It's not wise to be talking about such matters during class."

"You're the one who brought it up!" Too true.

"Let's just get back to the game," I suggested.

"I don't flirt with Death Eaters."

I stood up in anger and raised my hand to slap him. "Why you little piece of..."

"DISQUALIFIED!" I heard Tom state, pulling me back and away from Potter. I was about to whip out my fangs. Good thing Tom stopped me when he still could. Stupid Scarhead. He's so bloody annoying.

I hope Voldemort crushes him.

But somehow kills himself also in the process.

A girl can dream, right?

Anyway, about Draco and the mudblood...

I decided not to tell Voldemort until it's more of a confirmed love. I mean, children always think they're in love and act like they're in love only because they don't know what love is.

Hell, I don't even know what true love is. I had only loved once and that all came back to bite me in the ass.

I think love is highly overrated. It feels so good at first and then the reality hits in. It's hard and it's grueling and I don't want to ever have to deal with it again.

EVER!

RON'S P.O.V.

Pansy and I. What an odd relationship that would be. She hates me too. I guess it would never work between us then.

But I love spending time with her. It's like, when I'm there, the only one she notices is me. But then, after we shag and she's had her fun for the evening, it's Hasta La Vista Baby. It's almost as though she's... just using me for...sex.

It's so silly. We meet every Sunday in the Forbidden Forest and we talk first. She knows I won't shag her until we've had a proper conversation. It would feel far too awkward for me to shag someone who I didn't care for and who I knew didn't care for me. So we spoke. Every time before we shagged, we'd talk and I'd get to know her.

She told me about where she grew up and how she was raised to believe purebloods are better than halfbloods and muggle borns. We mostly just talked about her. She didn't want to know about me and to my own surprise, I wasn't bothered by that. It was nice to just listen to her speak.

She's not as bad as people make her out to be. I mean, yes, she's slept with more than her fair share of men, and yes, she tends to whine quite a bit. But if you get to know her, she's really not that bad. At least not in my opinion.

**_HARRY'S P.O.V._**

What am I doing this for, huh? Why am I training so hard, preparing to sacrifice my life for people who don't even care about me?

Hermione has Malfoy and that's all she cares about. She hardly ever hangs out with Ron and me anymore.

Not that there is a Ron and me to hang out with. Ron is off shagging Pansy or being moody because he's not shagging Pansy and I...well I'm off training.

I train so hard sometimes that I have to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. I take Occlumency lessons as well as self defense. I'm learning how to fight muggle style in case I get caught without my wand. I still can't do wandless magic. It's too advanced for me still.

But I'm getting there. I'm going to be ready when I face Voldemort again. And I'll win.

But who cares? I mean, sure I want to win and all but who am I fighting for? Who am I dying for?

**_TOM'S P.O.V._**

So Larissa has a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, eh? Well I'll make sure that fantasy never comes true for her.

Sometimes I wonder what's going on in her head. What is she thinking? She's supposed to be seducing Draco back to the Dark Lord and now here she is, seducing Potter instead. How could she even think about shagging the one guy Voldemort wants dead more than anyone else?

She told me that I was imagining it, that she was just having a row with Potter. Nothing to worry about. But I know her better than that. I know that when she's getting that worked up in an argument, it means she's enjoying herself and if she's enjoying herself with a man that means she wants to shag him.

This is so not good. The last time she was in love, Voldemort found out and forbid her from ever seeing him again. Then he attacked the Potter boy and vanished. She was happy because she thought that meant she could be with the guy but then he wound himself up in Azkaban.

Then she became depressed and began shagging Lucius Malfoy behind poor Narcissa's back and when Draco was old enough, she moved on to him.

Then her love got out of Azkaban and I suspect she saw him a few times before he then died. Merlin, she has such a horrible love life.

Not to mention Voldemort's obsessed with her.

**_A/N... Thanks so much you guys for all your reviews. Sorry if the last chapter was too graphic or whatever for you guys._**

**_This one I hope isn't too bad. Please enjoy and let me know what you think._**


	30. Chapter 30

That Was Weird 

Chapter 30

Dear Diary,

After the bet was completed, Draco and I went back to our normal behavior. I yelled at him for being a git, he yelled back, and then we'd shag.

But then we had a really big fight. It was just after the Halloween Ball. You see, Harry had invited me to go as his date. Well seeing how I couldn't exactly go with Draco as my date, I took Harry up on the offer. Hey, no one wants to go to the Ball stag. It'd be embarrassing (and this way I had a reason for turning down Neville).

I didn't tell Draco though. I figured he would just flip if he knew so I thought it'd be better for him to find out at the dance where he couldn't make a scene.

Apparently, he found out beforehand anyhow. He showed up with Larissa on his arm and as you can imagine, I was livid. It was much worse for Draco to come with her than for me to come with Harry. Harry and I are strictly friends. The love I feel for him is platonic. But Larissa and Draco, I can tell what they share. It's not love. It's lust.

I was so angry that I contemplated doing some very dirty dancing with Harry all night long in order to make Draco jealous but I held back. He seemed quite upset enough by the whole thing. I know this because every time he noticed Harry and me laughing or dancing, he'd take another large gulp of his punch, which I noticed was spiked within the first five minutes of the ball.

Let me tell you, he was getting royally smashed. I could tell by the look in his eyes and the way he moved. He was absolutely out of it.

When I got back to the Head Tower that evening, Draco was standing by the window, his back facing me. "I wish you hadn't gone with Scarhead," he confessed. "You know I can't stand it when you spend time with him."

"You'd rather I'm alone?"

"I'd rather we didn't even attend the damn ball! We could have stayed in tonight...TOGETHER! If you had given me some warning that Potter was to be your date, I would have tried to stop you. Instead, I heard about it from Tom and Larissa! So I went with Larissa to make you jealous. Did it work?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was ready to kill her," I told him, just to make him happy of course. "I don't appreciate you TRYING to make me mad like that."

"Now you know how I felt." He's such a baby. And I couldn't take how drunk he was. It was like talking to a child.

"Happy Halloween, Draco," I said to him. "Good night." I just wanted to get away from him and get some rest.

"But I had planned a special evening for us!"

"You truly believe that I'd want to spend the night with you after you yelled at me like that? Not even JUST that! You got so smashed that you can't stand properly without the wall supporting you. And somehow, this is my doing."

"I think next time you want to flirt with Potter, you should make sure I'm not going to be around. If I see it again, I'm going to go after him."

"Would you listen to yourself, Draco!" I exclaimed. "You are unbelievable. Why must you always be afraid that I'm going to cheat on you?"

"It's human nature, Granger," he told me, taking a seat on the couch. "I've never known an honest person. Everyone gets excited at the thought of doing something bad, something naughty. They get bored in relationships and need something thrilling."

"I'm already being bad by being with you," I admitted. "You've always been wrong for me and my friends hate the fact that I'm with you. And I know you're risking everything to be with me. So what reason do we have to stray? By your logic, there's plenty of excitement in our relationship, and plenty of sex. So why would either of us go to another person for satisfaction when all we need is right here?"

He sat in silence for a few seconds before replying. "You do realize I'm too smashed to fully appreciate the significance of what you just said, right?" I sighed. What - A - Moron.

"Don't you know any sobriety charms?" I asked him, taking out my wand and pointing it in his direction. I said a simple charm and he shook his head in annoyance.

"Woman, don't you know I enjoy every once in a while being ignorant and having an excuse for my stupidity?"

"Well excuse me. I was under the impression that you wanted to get lucky tonight," I replied. "How silly of me."

"Why couldn't we shag when I was smashed?"

"I don't shag men who are yelling at me. Call me crazy but that doesn't quite turn me on."

"Well I wouldn't have been yelling at you if you hadn't gone with Potter." Not this again. "Merlin, Hermione. Why can't you just stay away from the two of them? They're no good for our relationship."

"We won't have a relationship for too long if you keep telling me to ditch my two best friends in the whole entire universe, you prick!"

"Don't you mean your two BOYfriends!"

"Draco Malfoy, I strongly suggest you sto..."

"Tell me, Granger. Do you love them?"

"What?"

"Do you love them like you claim you love me? Or do you just use them for a good shag? The whole school is dying to know. What do Wonder Boy and the Weasel mean to you?"

I was really hurt by his taunting. "Draco Malfoy, what has gotten into you? You're acting like a royal jerk."

"I've just finally opened my eyes to what's going on around me," he stated as if I should understand. "I can't take it. Even if you're not shagging them, you're still WITH them whenever you're not with me. You walk to all your classes with them. You hold hands with them. You dance with them. I've seen it all! And you know how jealous I get."

By the time he was done with his little speech, he was standing right in front of me with his arms raised for what I believed to be dramatic effect. He was about to open his mouth to say something but I already knew what it was. I had to stop him.

"Please don't ask me to do it, Draco. I can't. It's not fair."

I then noticed the tears in his eyes as he uttered the words that crushed my heart. "Either it's them or it's me."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I couldn't believe it. "Don't do this to us, Draco. You know this is such a silly thing to argue over. Can't you just drop it?"

"I repeat," he said through gritted teeth. "Either it's THEM or it's ME."

'This can't be it,' I thought to myself. 'I have to make him see how ludicrous this is.'

"Well if this is how you feel, Draco, then..." My heart was breaking at the very thought of what I had to say next. Trust me, it would hurt me a lot more than it did him. "Then maybe we...we shouldn't be together anymore." A tear streamed down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. I had to be strong. He was going to come around, I was sure.

I was of course hoping he would say, "I take it back. Just kidding. I'd rather have you than anything else." But that's not what he said.

"If that's the way it's going to be," he told me. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "I can't believe you chose them but it was your choice. I hope you don't regret that." He walked away then and up to his room and I collapsed on the floor.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

She goes to the dance with Scarhead. Strike one.

She sobers me up. Strike two.

She chooses those two blockheads over me. Strike three.

She knew from the start. I'm a very jealous man. I won't sit back and be used like that. What, does she only want me for the sex and them for the friendship aspect of a relationship?

I sound like her now, don't I? Oh great. Just what I needed. She rubbed off on me.

I'm like a paranoid teenager in love, scared his girlfriend doesn't love him back. EX girlfriend god damnit. I'll never get used to that.

Why did she have to leave me though? Would it have been that difficult to give up Potter and Weasley? Were they so significant to her that I meant nothing?

At one point when we were arguing, I was so angry that I stood mere inches away from her with my arms raised ready to actually strike her. She didn't notice though.

I know she'll regret her choice. I mean, it WAS quite silly really. She loves me and I know she'll come back. They always do.

I decided, after the breakup and at like one in the morning, to sneak out and visit Tom. I was in need of some cheering up. Maybe he could even give me some advice.

I wound up not finding him though. Instead I found Potter and Larissa shagging in some random corridor. I docked twenty points from EACH of their houses for being out so late after curfew.

Then I punched Potter.

Gods that felt good.

Larissa thought I was punching Potter for her, fighting for her honor or something, but HE knew better. "You knew it would drive me crazy," I snarled. "You knew it would drive us apart. You did it on purpose. You can't just go around doing stuff like that."

"I'll do as I please, Malfoy," he shot back. "Including ALL of your female friends."

"I can't believe you just said that. Do you even care about her at all? You make her sound like some cheap whore!"

"She's with you isn't she?"

I was silent, just glaring at him for a while before I finally responded to him with surrender in my voice. "Not anymore." I walked away in anger.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I met Larissa in an empty corridor at midnight to finally set her straight and tell her off. Apparently she had other ideas. She and I began shagging but then Malfoy stopped us and punched me. Then we started fighting about Hermione.

Then he confessed that they weren't together anymore. I have to admit, I was rather happy to hear the news. Maybe Hermione will start acting like herself again.

But I'm sure that's not what'll happen. I know she loves him. If they're not together, I'm afraid then she'll just mope around the school in a depressed state. It's a lose lose situation...and I always lose.

PANSY'S P.O.V.

Does this make me as bad as Draco? I'm falling for a Weasley! At the Ball I was actually jealous of that little twat Looney Lovegood for being able to call herself his date. Who did she think she was anyway? Everyone knows he was just doing her a favor by asking her. He didn't want her to have to go alone. Right?

DRACO'S P.O.V.

And it just gets worse and worse.

Hermione and I managed to avoid each other all week long. How did we do that if we still had Sex Ed. Courses to teach together you ask? Excellent question. Here's the answer and I swear it's the truth.

She decided not to show up.

Yes, Little Miss Perfect Hermione Granger cut her own class and left it all for me. Of course I had control over the Slytherin's at first but there was no way in hell I was going to be able to control the Gryffindor's. They just wouldn't listen.

And then my Slytherin's tried to help me out by shushing the Gryffindor's but that only started a huge fight which turned into a fist fight which turned into a big brawl. Everyone got involved and went back to their rooms with black eyes and a few even had broken bones.

As you can guess, Dumbledore wasn't too happy so he called us into his office. "Would either of you care to explain the classes actions from yesterday?" he asked when we were seated in front of him.

"Sir, if I may..." Hermione started and I had to choke back a laugh. "I don't think it was quite wise to put a class of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together. The two don't mix very well. It's like mixing oil and water."

"I'm very well aware of the house differences, Ms. Granger," he told her. "However what I don't understand is how a Gryffindor and a Slytherin with all the authority they could ever need were unable to assuage their own houses."

"I know why," I confessed. I wasn't about to lie for the girl who broke my heart. "Granger didn't show.I can't control Gryffindors. Without her there, they run a muck.They're like wildanimals. They never listen to me."

"And the Slytherin's listen to me so well, is that it Malfoy?" Hermione quickly retorted before I could keep going. "Don't sit there and act like it's all my houses fault."

"If you had let me finish, Little Ms. Snippy, I was just about to say that you can't expect them to listen to a Slytherin just as you can't expect a Slytherin to listen to a Gryffindor. Therefore, it would have been highly beneficial to have BOTH of us there. But you decided it was insignificant. Not my problem."

"That's not the way it happened and you bloody well know it, twat!"

"What was it then? You just couldn't bear to see my face?"

"I've done a good job of ignoring it for the past week. I'm sure I can get used to pretending it doesn't exist."

"Does it hurt you, even now, right now as we speak? Does it hurt to be in the same room?"

"Stop it, Draco!"

"Tell me, does it hurt to have your heart ripped out and stomped on? Not that I don't already know the answer to that one."

I don't know why Dumbledore let us continue but he did and by then, the argument had progressed so much that it would have been impossible to stop. "How can you shove this all in my face?" she asked. "Don't you realize I'm struggling?" Tears were threatening to spill over but I knew they wouldn't. She was too strong to all out cry in front of someone she respected as much as Dumbledore.

"Ask me if I care, wench. You brought this on yourself. You DESERVE this. It was your choice and now you have to deal with it. And I'm not sorry. Not one bit. If you're miserable, you have no one to blame but yourself."

She sat next to me with her face turned away so I could not see. We stopped talking and focused on the Headmaster. "Well I see you two cannot work together. I'm going to hold back on the peer listening. I don't see how I should expect you to handle others problems when you can hardly handle your own. I mean this as non-offensively as I can say it so please don't take it wrong, Ms. Granger. I just need you two to understand the severity of everything that we do here. I have no choice but to assign detention with Professor Snape to both of you. That will be all."

Oh just great.

A/N I updated before a month passed. YAY FOR ME!

Enjoy this chapter. It's actually one of my bests I think. I know the fact that they broke up is a little sad but you know, in my stories, everything has a way of working itself out. Thanks for all your great reviews. I love you guys.


	31. Chapter 31

That Was Weird 

Chapter 31

I decided not to be that girl - you know the type. I didn't want to be one of those girls who sinks into a deep depression when her boyfriend leaves her. I was better than that.

So when detention time came, I put on a brave face and marched on down to those dungeons with pride and a sexy outfit to drive Draco bonkers. Since I could wear anything I wanted during detention, I chose a pair of tight fitting jeans and a halter top. Nothing really revealing though. That wasn't my style after all but I knew it would get Draco really mad.

When I arrived, Draco was already sitting down waiting. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Granger?" he taunted, deliberately trying to get to me.

"I am actually right on time, Malfoy," I responded. "It is a detention. I saw no reason to get here early."

Snape then walked in angrily. "You two are wasting my time," he scolded. "You can't manage to behave even as Head Students? Potter would have been a better candidate for Head Boy than you, Mr. Malfoy! And you, Ms. Granger, have no excuse either. He may taunt you endlessly but you can control your response. As if I have nothing better to do than watch you both washing and scrubbing cauldrons. No. Tonight, you will have a worse detention than that.

Tonight I want you both to sit in complete silence for a full hour and one half. It would not be difficult for any one but you two. Hopefully you'll learn not to say anything if you have nothing nice to say. I've placed a charm in the room. If you speak, I will know and then the time will start over." He put an hour glass on the front desk and left.

The first five minutes was fine. No problem. The next five was a little boring but not too unbearable. Then when fifteen minutes had passed, I was dying for something to do. I went to go reach for my book bag so I could take out something to read but then remembered I hadn't brought it. Why would I bring books to a detention where he usually makes you scrub cauldrons for four hours?

I felt something hit my head and I whizzed around to see Draco with a smug look on his face. I looked at the ground and saw a note. It read: "I'm bored." He passed me his quill to write back.

"So?" I wrote. "How is this my problem?"

"Well this is all your fault after all."

"Oh really? How so?"

"You started the fight in Dumbledore's office!"

"I did no such thing. If I remember correctly, it was you who kept pushing even after I asked you to drop it."

"Well then I guess you don't remember correctly, Granger," he wrote with a nasty smirk.

"I can't believe we're fighting on paper," I sighed aloud. Then I saw the top of the hour glass magically refill itself and start over.

"Good going," he replied. "Now the last half hour doesn't count for anything and we're stuck for another hour and a half."

"Well if you'd quit talking, the hour glass will start moving," I retorted. "So just shut it already."

"I'll shut up when I feel like it." Then he was silent. Could he possibly ever be any more pathetic? I hope not 'cause that would be sad.

We continued with our note.

"So are you back with Potty yet?" he wrote. I didn't like not being able to hear the tone of his voice. It seemed so weird - the whole not knowing aspect of it.

"That's none of your business."

"Well if you're considering it, I think you should know, I caught him and Larissa shagging the other night. You Gryffindors just can't get enough Slytherin, can you?"

"It could very easily be the other way around."

"Ouch. Too true. Then again, Slytherins are raised with class, being pureblooded and all. It wouldn't be very polite to turn away such desperate people. Maybe we're just taking pity on you."

There was no way I was responding to that one. Was he truly implying that I was just a few pity shags? He shows pity to no one and if he hadn't wanted to sleep with me then he wouldn't. That's the end of it. Pity my fat arse.

"Why is it that we're either in love or we're enemies?" I asked. That is of course if he even loved me in the first place.

It took him a while to respond. "Because we were enemies in love."

"Jackass."

"That hurt."

"Liar. Don't look now but we've only got one more half hour to go. Thank Merlin."

"So are you with Potter?" He had a one track mind. Bloody bastard.

"No. How 'bout you and Larissa? Has she seduced you yet?"

"No. I'm not the type to be seduced by a pair of ruby red lips and big breasts."

He got out of his seat then and sat down beside me. "You're not the type to fall for big breasts and seductive lips? Yeah right," I wrote back. "You're such a bloody liar."

He laughed. "I have other weaknesses."

"Like?"

As soon as he read the note, he smiled. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Like you." I knew the clock was going to start over but I wasn't really paying much attention to that because at that same moment he began nibbling my earlobe.

I moaned at the attention he was paying to a small patch of skin on my neck and I wondered why he was kissing that area so fiercely. Then it occurred to me. That damned lightning bolt on my neck.

"Draco," I murmured. His fingers stroked the other side of my neck as his lips came up to meet mine. "Draco, not again," I tried to say, but the words never came out. All I could do was moan into his mouth.

We stopped before anything too serious happened. After all, we were still broken up and couples who break up do NOT typically have sex with one another afterwards.

But of course, by the time we stopped making noise and the clock was finally able to actually restart itself again, it was already one in the morning.

Snape came back then with a very angry looking face. "You couldn't even last an hour? No self control! I guess this means that you'll be given yet another detention - this time with McGonagall. Merlin knows I can't take another night of this."

I huffed. How unfair. This was all Draco's fault and he's the one who wanted the damn breakup. It wasn't right nor did it make sense. If he wanted to be apart then why did he want to shag? Unless the only reason we were together was because of the sex and that would just confirm all my worst suspicions... he never loved me.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I'm so weak. It truly is pathetic how weak I am. I can't even control myself around her.

She drove me wild. All she had to do was look at me and I was in pieces.

I know we broke up for a reason but I can't for the life of me remember what it was. It seems pretty pointless if we're just going to get back together anyway.

We didn't shag though. It wasn't the right time or place. I was actually planning on asking her out after our snog fest but like I just mentioned, it wasn't right. In the dungeons? I think not.

Then when Snape released us, he told us we had another detention. We walked back to the head room together and she started yelling at me. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? You know we broke up. I'm not going to snog you anymore let alone shag you. You called it quits so let's leave it that way!" She was livid. I could see it on her face and it made me smirk.

"Listen Granger," I replied. "I don't want to get back together." Maybe I was lying a little. She didn't have to know that. "I just don't see why we still can't have casual sex. You know you want to."

"I lost my head for a moment back there," she shot back. "Trust me, that will NOT happen again. Are - we - clear?"

"I don't think so, Granger. You do not get to make all the decisions." She always treats me like a damn child, like she was the man in the relationship. I couldn't have that now could I? "I'm sure when you shag Potter or the Weasel they let you take all the control but that's not me. I'm a man and I'll be damned if I let you boss me around like that."

"You're an idiot, Malfoy," she told me. "I mean it. Every time! You don't know when enough is enough. You love me or you hate me. Right about now - I could care less. I just want you to leave me alone. You don't exist to me from now on. You keep on pushing me and pushing me and I've had enough. When normal people break up, it's certainly not like this. They cut all ties or they become friends. I don't know what we're doing but whatever it is, it's not normal." She was huffing and puffing and the way she was breathing so hard made my mind slip back to the events during detention.

"You're right," I confessed with a new realization. I finally understood something. I wasn't mature enough to be with her. She needed someone who was sophisticated and appreciated the finer and simpler joys in life. I was just an immature teen whose hormones were racing at the speed of light. "This is all my fault. I can't break up with you and then try to have sex with you a week later. God what was I thinking? Let's just go back to hating each other. It's easier."

She turned her back to me and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. I watched her long brown hair waving as if blowing in the wind. She took her time on each step. It seemed as though she was so weak she could hardly move. "I really thought you had changed," I heard her whisper before leaving the room.

TOM'S P.O.V.

He broke up with her. This time for real. I talked to him about it. He admitted that they had been more than just sexual partners but he had finally realized that they didn't belong together.

I'm laughing really. The dram they create is overwhelming. It's not anyone's fault but their own. If they had never shagged, they'd be a lot happier. Their lives would be so much simpler, that's for sure.

Draco's moping around now as though he lost his best friend. It's horrible, unacceptable for a follower of the dark Lord.

I probably should report it but I still have faith in the boy. I think that once he gets over the silly girl, he'll come to his senses. I'm sure of it. He has got a lot of potential. The Power in the Malfoy Blood is undeniably great.

And when the time comes for him to embrace immortality, I'm positive he'll step up and be himself again. If only Larissa would try to cheer him up now, while he's depressed. We could easily persuade him.

Once he sees that we're all he's got then he'll be good as new. Just you wait and see.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I don't know what to do anymore. Larissa is like a drug. Every time I have her, I just want more.

But...but that's not right. She's one of HIS girls. She follows HIS rules. He's my enemy. How can I want one of his girls?

She makes me smile though. For the first time in a short while, I feel needed. She needs me. My body, my blood...

Oh yes. My blood. She feeds off of me.

Never enough to hurt me but it's quite exhilarating. It leaves me feeling light headed and dizzy. I love the feeling.

She tells me she hates me and that she should just keep going until she's drained me of every last drop.

But she never will. I'm telling you, she really does need me. It's like I'm her life source. I give her life and she drinks everything I'm willing to give her.

Then when we make love, I take control. I show her who has the power. She doesn't just need my blood. I told her that. She needs me in every way she can.

It's so wonderful to be needed again.

Hermione never needed me. She just came to me to piss off Malfoy. I didn't care at the time of course but now that I think of it, it really ticks me off.

But who can stay mad at Hermione. I love her.

The other day before practice, in the Quidditch Locker Room, I heard Ginny talking trash about her. She said Hermione was a slut and a whore. I set her straight, I did.

I made run twenty laps around the field and then fly fifty. She was mighty angry.

I didn't care though. No one has any excuse to make up such things, especially about someone who I consider a sister.

Even Ron said I had every right to set Ginny straight. Of course, Ron and I are very overprotective of our female counterpart. Especially considering we'd be dead without her.

DEAR DIARY,

How can I do this anymore? I just need some time without any boys. Boys are the devil. Especially Draco.

The devil I tell you.

Maybe I should get back into my reading. I haven't been to the library much this year. I should start that again. Now that I have the time, I can go every day for as long as I like.

I think Draco finally understood that he's no good for me. We just need to separate - be our own people for a while. We need to see other people, people who don't put our lives in danger.

Of course then that means I shouldn't hang out with Ron and Harry anymore but that's not going to work. I can't do it. I can't live without them, even if they lead me into the most dangerous situations.

RON'S P.O.V.

Pansy called it quits. She couldn't take it anymore. She said, and I quote, "I'm a Slytherin, darling. That means that YOU are beneath me."

She seemed a little sad but I guess it was for the best. Casual shagging blows.

But if I was going to be casually shagging anyone, it would be Pansy. Merlin and Agrippa she can shag all right.

But a relationship is out of the question. If I was going to be in a relationship with anyone it would have to be Hermione.

Maybe I'll ask her out. I know we both used to have crushes on each other so maybe she'll go with it. Who knows?

I just don't want her to get awkward around me. I mean, I know we're great friends. And I know we'd make a great couple.

But if we ever split up, could we ever be great friends again? I hate when that happens to people. A relationship could kill the friendship. Then again, it worked with Harry and Hermione. Maybe it would work with me too.

**_A/N...WARNING: This will not be a RW x HG story. NEVER! Don't get too worried. Ron's just lonely._**

**_I know you all wanted Draco and Hermione back together but it's all in good time. Every relationship has its good spots and bad spots. It's like the saying goes, "What goes up must come down." Draco and Hermione's relationship was going good so therefore they need to hit a few bumps now. But don't worry. In my story, everything goes back up again._**


	32. Chapter 32

**_That Was Weird_**

**_Chapter 32_**

**Dear Diary,**

Ron has been acting so strange this week. He was looking at me with that old nervous smile of his and got really unsure of himself when I went to give him a hug. He's starting to act like the old, less confident Ron again and I don't really know why.

And that was just part of what bugged me this week. I was dwelling a lot on the horrible way Draco and I had ended it. I mean, we were enemies again? We really could hate each other after we had loved? I couldn't take it. I needed some answers. I wanted to know exactly what went wrong and if I could have changed it. I had questions and I knew who would be answering them.

I decided that I wanted to talk to Larissa. I approached her one day after class and asked if we could chat. I was surprised she even said yes.

We went to the library and sat in my usual, hidden away section. Her blonde hair bounced up and down gracefully when she sat down. The way she immediately crossed her legs and acted so proper showed me yet another thing that separated Draco and myself.

"Thank you for taking this time out of your busy schedule to meet with me," I said. "I wanted to discuss your relationships with Harry and Draco."

"I beg your pardon?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I know Harry's falling for you and by now I'm sure you've heard about Draco and me. I just need your help understanding a few things." I stopped talking, waiting for her response.

She just looked at me as though I were in the circus. "Have you finally lost it, Granger?" she asked in astonishment. "You and I do NOT get along. We don't do girl talk. We're enemies. Remember?"

I sighed. "Oh really? 'Cause I thought we were best friends?"

"Sarcasm suits you well."

"Just shut up already. I just wanted to ask you what you think we must have in common. I mean, Draco and Harry like both of us. There has to be some..."

"Listen, Darling. The only thing you and I have in common is a hot body and the need for great and steamy sex. And while I'm here, I'll tell you one more thing. Draco never loved you. You were just a great shag to him. You should be proud of yourself though. You were obviously one of the best he's ever had...next to myself of course...but now it's time to end it. I think you both know that this sexual relationship isn't going anywhere."

"Excuse me? I think you're missing something. Draco and I split up. We haven't spoken civilly in a long while."

"But you want him back?"

I paused. Was that why I had asked to meet with her? Did I really just want him back? I shook my head. No, I had a real point to make. "No, I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm just trying to get some closure. Do you think you can tell me what Draco was like when he was growing up?"

Larissa laughed. "You want to hear about the Malfoy brat? Really?"

"You were his first, right? Did you really teach him everything he knows or was he a true natural?"

Larissa paused. "He wasn't like most first timers, that's for sure," she finally responded. "But he was no pro either."

"What was he like thought?" I asked once more. "His personality, not just in bed. Was he always cold hearted and closed off?"

"Oh no," she shook her head furiously. "He was so loving when he was little. His mum was quite proud of him. All that family ever did was smile. But when Draco was ready to go to school, Lucius took him aside for a little 'Time-to-grow-up' chat." She stopped and looked at me as if she just realized I was in the room. "Why am I telling you this? If Draco wants you to know than..."

"Please!" I begged. "I need to know what happened.

She was thinking about it. I could tell. She was fighting with herself inside.

"I need to change whatever Lucius did," I told her. "I need Draco in my life and he can't be until I know what Lucius' chat did to him." Yes, I did just want him back. I guess that's what this was all about after all.

"He was a sweetheart," she finally confessed. "When Lucius called him into his office Draco was so excited. He told me that he was going to play with his Daddy. Really Lucius just sat him down and told him to grow up. Malfoy's do not play. It is uncharacteristic of a Malfoy to show any emotion other than superiority. I think though that when Draco was with you, you made him feel like a kid again. Like he was nine years old and he just got a new toy to play with, one that he wasn't about to let Lucius take away. I think he needed you on some level."

I kind of expected as much. I was just a toy for Draco to play with, one that would anger Lucius. I was Draco's perfect revenge. Every child wants to rebel against its parents. I suppose that's all I was to Draco.

"I told you he never truly loved you," Larissa cackled. "He just loved what you helped him accomplish."

"Even so, I think you know I can't just walk away from him. Not after what we shared," I replied.

"Haven't you been listening? You didn't share anything. He never loved you and you probably never loved him eith..."

"I did though," I cut her off. "I loved him. I still love himI think. That's why I find it so hard to let go."

"Take it from me, darling. You don't want to go falling in love with a Malfoy - or any Purebloods for that matter. Purebloods, they ... well they have a sense of superiority, even the Gryffindor ones. They think everyone and everything is below them. Purebloods, well I wouldn't wish them upon anyone but their own kind. I recommend that you give up on Draco. They're all the same."

I don't know if I could ever take her advice but I know that she gave me the answer to my questions.

**_DRACO'S P.O.V._**

A week of torture. I've been shagging Parkinson just to take out my frustrations. I was so angry with myself and Granger and I needed a release.

I fucked Parkinson so hard last night I'd be surprised if she's not limping for a few weeks now.

So tonight I had detention...of course with the cause of my frustration.

McGonagall looked at me disapprovingly and then sat down. "One out of six," she sighed. "You are the only one on time tonight, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you."

"What do you mean one out of six?" I practically yelled in confusion.

"It will not just be you and the Head Girl tonight, Mr. Malfoy. You have company," she explained. My face dropped. I wasn't going to have Granger all alone? For Merlins sake, what the bloody hell is wrong with this school!

Then Potter and Weasley came in with Her. Her gorgeous locks of hair were pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing sweatpants. Her face was red - obviously from crying. I wondered what had happened but the sound of giggling in the doorway interrupted my thoughts.

Larissa and Pansy.

If this wasn't already hell...

"Now that you're all here, I'll tell you your assignment. You are all to get comfortable because you're sleeping here. I have sleeping bags in the cupboard. I want no funny business. Your assignment is to answer all the mail we have gotten from troubled students. The peer listeners were supposed to do this but now it is ALL of your jobs. I want good advice. Send the owls to Dumbledore with your responses. If the advice is not worthy, he'll send it back. I want all of you working on this assignment. You can go to sleep at one o'clock even if the letters are not answered however, if you still have more in the morning, you will stay until they are finished. Good Luck."

What a perfect way to waste my Friday night, fighting with Pothead and Weasel over MY girl.

We started answering the mail and it seemed to be working. Pansy, Larissa, and I spoke amongst ourselves, as did the Golden Trio.

When I came across a letter I found interesting, I decided to read it aloud. "'Dear Listener... I am a fourth year and recently I lost my virginity to an older boy. He seemed really nice and I thought he like me. But after I slept with him, he ignored me. He said I was dirty and bad in bed. I feel so hurt and blah - blah - blah.' These people write too much."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Potter responded. "What that guy did to her was wrong. He USED her."

"Happens all the time in the real world, Scarhead. Why should she complain about human nature? This type of thing is only natural for the male species though I don't know if you quite fall into that group."

"Just because YOU would do it doesn't mean it's an everyday occurrence, Malfoy. I'll bet the bloke was a Slytherin."

Larissa stood angrily at his comment. "You act as though Slytherins are the only bad guys in this school but let me assure you, you Gryffindors can leave quite a sting as well."

I wanted to agree but at the same time, I didn't want to get into it with Hermione. She might've slapped me again. I didn't want that happening.

"Hey, if a girl is bad in bed, ditch her," I said, bringing back the original subject. "Who wants a bad lay? Besides, if she's not doing the job then there is probably no chemistry."

"Maybe you shouldn't be giving advice, Malfoy," Hermione broke in coldly. "Especially when it comes to this subject. To give advice for this type of letter, you need a heart."

I laughed at her even when inside my feelings were quite different. "I have a heart all right," I said. "You just were never in it."

I could see the hurt in her eyes as my words cut through her like a knife. "Leave her alone, Malfoy," the red head finally yelled. "You're just a mean old bully."

"Don't get involved in things that are none of your business, Ronnekins," Pansy giggled.

"You can't lecture ME, Pansy, dear," Weasley replied. "You've been trying to get involved in this for a while, always saying how Malfoy's dirtying himself and all that."

"Ron, please," Hermione said calmly. "Let's just ignore them and answer our letters."

"Has ignoring me ever worked, Granger?" I asked. "I know you've tried in the past but it's never worked before, aren't I right?"

She kept her head down, focused on the letter in her hands but I knew she wasn't actually reading the letter. I was upside down after all.

"Listen to this," Larissa laughed. "'I am a no one. No one in this school knows who I am. I have no friends and everyone thinks I'm insane. I wouldn't care if it weren't for this one guy. I'm in love with him and he doesn't even know I'm alive. How can I get his attention?'" She almost cracked up. "Sounds like the only thing this girl could do to get some attention is to kill herself." What a bint she could be sometimes.

"Why don't you help her with that?" Potter replied. "I'm sure she'd appreciate your wonderful assistance." I loved the sarcasm that filled everyone's voices with poison. We were all aiming to kill with out words.

Larissa got up and moved to where Potter stood. "Do they know?" she whispered, almost too loudly to be considered a whisper even. "Do they know about your dirty little secret, about your lust and craving for my..."

"ENOUGH, Larissa," he hissed. "Stop it now."

She sat on his lap. "Oh how I'd love to tell them all about our kinky desires but I'd love it even more if YOU would tell them."

"I don't need nor do I want to know," Hermione stated calmly, writing some response to the letter in her hand as she spoke. "We ALL have secrets here."

"Everyone already knows about you and Malfoy, mudblood," Larissa snapped. "We don't care anymore."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Pansy declared. I rolled my eyes, anticipating the stupidity of her words before she even spoke them. "I think everyone should write down a secret on a piece of parchment. Then we'll write all the secrets down on the board and try to guess whose they are."

"That'll never work," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "If we already know that every one will be finding out our secret, what incentive do we have to write a significant secret? I could write, 'Draco wasn't my first,' but that's not an interesting secret. Clearly he wasn't my first."

"He wasn't?" Potter asked in astonishment. "That was something I definitely did NOT know."

"Anyone who writes a bad secret will have a punishment," Pansy broke in. "It has to be your deepest, darkest secret and YOU, Granger, can decided what's good and what's bad. Larissa and I will decide the punishments. Deal?"

She was about to agree before she looked down and saw the stack of letters at her feet. "We really shouldn't be wasting time. I don't want to be stuck in her too long come the morning."

"Oh come on Granger," I said. "Live a little."

Even Potter and Weasley were encouraging her to loosen up. "I suppose it won't take too long."

Then I heard Larissa snicker. "I love secrets."

_**A/N... Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sure you can't wait for the next chapter and I'll be glad to update with it as soon as I have it all done. I'm still surprised this story has lasted so long. I thought this would be like a quick little 10 chapter story but WOW. Your reviews have all inspired me to keep going.**_

_**Alright, well that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you thought. And thanks for your last reviews. They were all very much appreciated.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_That Was Weird _**

**_Chapter 33_**

Dear Diary,

"I get off on being drained of my own blood every night," Pansy read aloud, looking around the room. She was looking in everyone's eyes to try and guess who it was. "Whoever it is, come forward. It's the rules of the game." No one said anything.

Finally, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and...

No. I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

Harry?

"Me," he said. "I get off on the thrill. It excites me."

I gasped and so did Ron as we saw Harry clenching his teeth. "I know you probably think it's weird," he told us, "but it's what I need. It's such a...a...a great release to be on the edge of death."

"Harry, no!" I said. "You could get really hurt..."

"I know. That's why it was a secret."

"Oh leave 'im alone, Granger," Larissa told me. "He's all grown up. Ickle Harry can make his own decisions by now, don't you think?"

"Why you little..." My hands were beginning to clench together and makes fists.

"Careful, dearie. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with McGonagall now, would you?"

"I swear if you hurt him..."

"You'll what? Send Weasley after me? OR do you think you could get Draco to do it for you, instead? Don't think either would do you much good."

I nearly growled in frustration. "Harry," Ron said. "Don't you think getting that close to a...a...vampire is a little, well, TOO dangerous? I mean, she's got to be a Death Eater, right? Why else would she be here?"

"To spy on me," I told him.

"What?"

"She's here...she's here to keep me and Draco apart. Only she really didn't do her job well at all."

"Herm, I know you and Malfoy were in a relationship but wh..."

"This is MY secret, Ron. The truth."

Pansy smiled wickedly. "Ah yes," she sighed. "Here it is. Shall I read it or would you like to?" I gritted my teeth and turned away from her wicked face. She cleared her throat and read, "My secret is that I am in truly in love with the devil."

"You...LOVE him?" Ron gasped. "I thought it was just...well...sex!"

I shook my head. "I didn't mean to fall for him. It just kind of happened."

"The devil?" Draco finally asked with a big frown. He wasn't playfully pouting or anything. I think it had really disappointed him. "You think I'm the devil?"

"Well what else would I call you? You ARE the devil in my eyes. Everything you do is bad for me. And every time I'm with you, I'm in hell because I'm lying to my friends and shirking my studies and I just can't take it anymore. And now that we're NOT together anymore..."

"You're still in hell," he finished for me. "It's like everyday... everyday is a chore. Everyday you force yourself to put on a smile but then you walk through the hall and I see you and your smile threatens to fall. You miss me. I know because that's how I feel."

"Draco, now's not the time..."

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't think we're meant for each other."

"Excuse me?"

"Lie to me. Tell me that there's no future for us."

I stuck my nose in the air and huffed. "There's no future for us."

"Liar."

Harry and Ron took this moment to cut in. "So...you two are in love?" Harry asked. "But I thought that it was just..."

"It was never just sex, scarhead," Draco told him. "Never."

"Next secret," Ron said uncomfortably. "Just move on."

Pansy smiled as Larissa picked up the next secret. "I'm not the same person I used to be," she read aloud. "That's...interesting. So, who's secret is this? Weasley? Draco?"

"Me."

Everyone looked at Pansy in shock. She sure seemed the same to me. A conniving whore. "I'm not the same," she told the room in a whisper. "I haven't been the same for a little while now."

"Care to elaborate, Pansy dear?" Larissa practically taunted. "You're making just about no sense."

Pansy sighed heavily in an almost overdramatic way. "I haven't been the same since Ron and I started seeing each other."

I nearly choked on my tongue. "I thought it was just that once!"

"Looks like we all have secrets, Herms," Ron said in a bitter voice.

"Pansy, what do you mean you're not the same?" Draco asked confusedly.

"I'm...not a whore anymore," she said. "I don't sleep around. I don't want to insult people anymore. I'm not...opposed to a relationship. I'm sick of pointless shags. I want a real boyfriend now."

"I see," I whispered. "You want Ron, is that it?"

"So what if I did?

"You're not good enough for him!" I yelled. "I won't let you take Ron! He's too good and precious!"

"If I can't stop you from being with Malfoy, Herms," Ron started, "then you can't stop me and Pansy."

"You're ruining your life!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

Harry took the secrets from Larissa's hand and picked up the next one. "I won't listen to you two fighting. The next secret." He shoved the secrets in my hands and I took out the next one reluctantly, sending glares at Ron in the process.

I didn't even read it before I said it out loud. "I slept with Sirius Black."

Harry looked absolutely appalled. "No," I heard him whisper, looking at Larissa with shock. "You're the only girl left here who hasn't gone yet so it must be you but..."

"Yes, Potter," she said with a bit of malice in her voice. "I did in fact sleep with Sirius Black. But it was even more than that. With Sirius...well...he loved the thrill of it, just like you. We met one day in October of his seventh year. He had gone into the forest looking for adventure. And he found me. We sort of...hit it off, I guess.

"And then suddenly, we were in love. It was... magical, of course in a very literal way. Sirius was a great wizard. Our relationship was so amazing. But then, the war came. I guess I was part of the reason he didn't want to be the secret keeper for your parents. He thought I would tell the Dark Lord, I'm sure.

"But when I was with Sirius, there was no Dark Lord for me. The war didn't exist. I loved him and I would have sided with him had he asked me to.

"Only, Voldemort found out about Sirius and me. And he sent about ten Death Eaters to bring me in. When Voldemort disappeared and Sirius went to Azkaban, my life was over. I had nothing. Just Tom and he was one of those who sought out a way to bring Voldemort back. If Tom wanted to support Voldemort, then I would be right there with him. I had nothing better to do with my immortality anyway.

"And then I heard Sirius was back and I sought him out. I found him at his...hideout. He could never hide from me. I found him and we were together again.

"But then he told me that I was a servant of Voldemort. He said he could NEVER be with a servant of Voldemort, he could never LOVE a servant of Voldemort. And we split up again.

"When he died, I felt my heart rip open once more. I knew then that there would never be another chance with him. And so here I am, doing the Dark Lord's bidding just like before only now I have no hope of being with Sirius ever again."

Everyone in the room was silent. A whole lifetime of secrets had just been revealed. Finally Harry let out a sigh of frustration. "This is all so fucked up," he muttered, his face falling into his hands tiredly.

Soon Pansy was smiling again. "I think it's time for the NEXT secret," she said. "No need to dwell on this. I mean, it does make sense. After all, Sirius Black was a well known man-whore. He had many women and she WAS alive during their time - well, she was at least TECHNICALLY alive."

"Next secret, Pans," Ron grunted, angry that she just had to keep talking.

"But..."

"He said, next secret," Draco snapped, his own frustration showing through. I know now that he was just very anxious to get his over and done with.

"Alright," Pansy pouted. "I was just saying, that's all. Well onto the next one. This person wrote, 'I cheated on my Transfiguration Test.' Are you kidding me?" She looked quite upset. "We're all telling our deepest darkest secrets, Weasley, and then you decide you're going to be lame and write about cheating on a test?"

I on the other hand thought the secret was quite significant. "RON! HOW COULD YOU!" I shouted. "That is SO irresponsible. This is our N.E.W.T. year, Ron! If you don't know it now then you're not going to do well during the N.E.W.T.'s! You NEED to do well on your N.E.W.T.'s. What are you going to do when we graduate? How could you ever possibly think about cheating THIS year - OF ALL YEARS!..." I would have kept going but those bints, Larissa and Pansy, just HAD to cut me off.

"Pardon me," Larissa said, "But this secret was crap. How could you possibly call that fair, Miss Goody Goody! It's not right. We all revealed heart wrenching secrets and here he comes in just saying that he cheated on a test. It can't be school related! That's no fun!"

"If you let him get away with that, then you're an unfair judge," Pansy complained, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing overdramatically. What Ron saw in her, I will never know!

"Don't you know that cheating on a test to Hermione is like cheating on your husband for normal people? It's like sacrilege for her," Harry said, coming in to the rescue. "You can't ask her to make him get punished for that."

I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention and sounding just a little bit Umbridge. "I'll make it fair for EVERYONE," I said authoritatively. "Since I believe it was a fair secret and you don't then Ron will just have to give a DIFFERENT secret."

It was then that I noticed Ron wasn't saying anything at all. He was kind of looking at the ground glumly. "I know cheating on my test isn't the big or anything but I really couldn't think of anything," he explained. "Everyone here already knows Pansy and I were shagging and I just didn't know what else to say."

"That's alright, Ron," I told him. "Just think of something now."

He closed his eyes, trying to think as Larissa and Pansy stared at him triumphantly, enjoying his embarrassment way past the point of normalcy. "I...I...I guess my biggest secret is that I...I...I like wizard porn." My jaw dropped right down to the floor. "Actually, I'm quite addicted. It's like artwork to me. I look at it every night before I go to bed. I look at the magazines during class sometimes too."

I sighed. "That's probably why you needed to cheat on that test - because if you're looking at that stuff..."

"Then I'm not paying attention," he finished for me, his eyes rolling slightly. "I know, Herms. It's just...well...Fred and George used to have a drawer in the house that they kept the magazines in and told me to keep away from it. I didn't know what it was so this summer, I decided to take a look. What I found, I liked. And now I'm hooked."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek and gave him a comforting hug. "It's not bad at all, Ron," I told him. "I still love you the same."

He smiled warmly at me. "Thanks, Herms. I knew you'd understand."

Larissa grinned. "That means it's time for Draco's secret."

He groaned. "I just had to go last, didn't I," I heard him groan under his breath exasperatedly. "I'll just say mine out loud, girls. No point in reading it."

"So what is it?" I asked, stepping closer, hoping to hear an apology of some sort. Maybe he would say how much he truly missed me or how stupid he realized he was being. Maybe he would say he wanted me back.

"Well, I...I...I want to tell you about my true relationship with Larissa and Tom."

The confused look on my face told him more than my words could. I had no clue where he was going with this.

"Well you know that they're vampires, of course. But what you don't know is the deal they have with my father."

"What deal?" Harry questioned, also moving closer because Draco was talking so quietly that it was hard to hear him at all.

"My father...well you know how stupid he is, right? He's selfish and arrogant and thinks that the world needs him for some reason. He wants to be immortal and his way of doing that is by making a pact with Larissa and Tom. They're to turn the whole family, myself and my mother included, by Graduation.

I didn't want to listen to the rest. I went instead and crawled in the corner with my letters, isolating myself from the group as Draco explained the rest. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks as I realized that the love of my life and I could never be. I couldn't focus on anything - not my letters, not their low voices that whispered across the room, nothing. I could not focus for the life of me.

I thought rationally about everything I had learned. Ron was a porn addict. Harry was hooked on being drained of his own blood. Pansy seemed to be becoming a better person. Larissa had once been in love with Sirius Black. And Draco...

Once when I was a little girl, I told my mother that I had a strange fascination with vampires. I didn't understand their purpose. Of course, my mum being a muggle and all, she just said that vampires didn't exist. But I knew differently.

I still don't get vampires. They suck blood in order to feed and they live forever (unless of course you decide to stake them in the heart with a wooden stick, decapitate them, or set them on fire).

While lost in my thoughts, tears falling down my cheeks (something that seemed to becoming a habit since I started this thing with Draco), I felt a hand on my back.

Then came the voice. "Hermione, look at me." A hypnotizing tone that made me woozy. His voice was like a drug, making me forget why I was crying.

I looked at him. His eyes bore into my soul, searching for understanding. "It's time you just let it happen. You can't live without me."

I looked around the room. Everyone was in their sleeping bags, fast asleep. How long had it been since I stepped away? Was I that distracted that I didn't even notice their voices dying out and the silence taking over.

Well, silence may not be the right word. Harry and Ron were snoring as always. Larissa and Pansy were lightly breathing but plainly asleep. It was just Draco and me, practically three in the morning.

"I don't need you anymore," I told him, my heart beating faster as I told the biggest lie in the history of wizards.

"You need me, love," he declared. "You need me like you need your books. I know for a fact that I mean more to you than Weasel and Scarhead. Sure, you DID technically choose them over me but I know you were just doing it to prove a point. You NEED me, Granger. You CRAVE me." He put his hand on my shoulder and ran it down to the buttons of my cloak.

"Draco, no," I whispered desperately. "They're all right here. Someone might wake up."

Once all the buttons were undone, he began sliding it off my shoulder slowly, seductively. "Tell me you need me." Then went the other shoulder.

I couldn't think. "Say it, Granger." He was kneeling behind me now and his lips began lightly grazing my neck in an assertive yet gentle manner. "Say it or I'm done."

"I need you," I confessed. His hands found my tie and began to work on getting it loose. I wished he would just do it already but he was being very stubborn.

The tie was finally off and he let both hands rest just between my breasts, wandering from their position every once in a while. My breathing was labored and my breasts rose and fell with my quick intakes of breath. "Tell me you missed me," I said, my hands covering his, preventing him from moving.

"I missed you," he stated real simply, as if it was a well known fact. My hands moved away from his and rested on his thighs that were now wrapped around me securely, holding me in.

He began unbuttoning my blouse. "How do you want it today, Granger?" he whispered in my ear. "Shall we fuck? Shall we shag? Or maybe you want..."

"Make love to me, Draco," I ordered. I could feel his smirk plastered on his face against my cheek. "Slow, painful, sinfully pleasurable love. I want it, need it!" I twisted my body around and straddled his hips, my lips searching for his as we kissed once more, our breakup finally over.

I let out a loud moan the moment our lips made contact. Just to feel his lips on mine made me satisfied. "My blouse, Draco," I breathed out. "I need it off." I was panting heavily just from the kiss.

"Patience, dear," he told me. "You wanted to make love." He began to slowly unbutton my blouse as his lips continued to work on mine. Once we finally were both freed from our clothes, we got under one sleeping bag, our bodies so close together that it would be nearly impossible not to notice how...excited he had become.

When he entered me, I heard him whisper softly in my ear, "You'll never be able to move on. No one will ever compare to me." Our hips met together slowly thrust for thrust. "You'll dream about me every night." Our hands held onto one another's right above my head as he gently kissed my cheek. "You'll love me for forever and eternity."

"YES!" I gasped as he hit that special spot inside of me. "For forever and eternity," I repeated after him, confirming his words to be true.

"Tell me how much you love me, Granger," he chuckled, kissing my collarbone and then licking a trail up to my earlobe in an erotic manner that had me writhing beneath him.

"I love you too much," I told him. "I love you so much that...oh Merlin...can't think right now."

"Tell me, Granger," he coaxed me, his hips colliding once more against mine and hitting that spot so deep inside me that longed to be pressed against a hundred times over.

"I...I...I love you so much that it hurts...ahhh...I love...oh dear...I...I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart. I think about you first thing every morning, from the second I open my eyes. You're all that's...yes...all that's on my mind. No more talk!" I leaned up to take his lips in mine in a sweet and passionate kiss that I would remember for all times.

"I love you too, Hermione Anne Granger. For forever and eternity."

"Eternity's a long time," I whispered. "And you'll be around to see it."

**_A/N...Oh yes! I loved writing this chapter. It was so fun to write. I apologize for it being so late. I'm actually on vacation once more. Now I'm in Los Angeles in a Holiday Inn. California is so beautiful I wish I could stay here forever._**

**_Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. Review if you'd like. I would love to hear your responses._**

**_Thanks again._**


	34. Chapter 34

**_That Was Weird_**

**_Chapter 34_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

When we woke up, everyone else was still asleep. I was the first one to wake actually but to since I was laying on top of Draco, my movements seemed to have woken him as well. We both dressed immediately, saying nothing as not to awake the others, and starting on the letters right away.

As I was writing my first response, I noticed something very strange. Larissa was not in her sleeping bag. In fact, she was not in the room at all. I turned to Draco for an answer but he seemed just as shocked as myself. We decided to ignore it for the moment though and just finish the letters.

We managed to finish ALL of the letters before everyone else even woke up. As soon as we were done, (and had interrupted everyone's sleep so they could get ready to go) McGonagall entered and told us we were free.

I walked out at a fast speed to avoid conversations with Harry and Ron, ignoring Draco even though we both were going to the same place. The night before had been a shocking one and I was unprepared to speak about it. I mean, what could I have to say to Harry? I could see the whole talk now. "Oh Good morning, Harry. How'd you sleep? I'm surprised you still have enough blood left to stand!" Then we'd fight and then Ron would come over with him morning erection and explain a vivid erotic dream about one of those muggle porn stars or something along those lines and sooner or later, all hell would break loose and we'd stop being friends and then who would I have at my side during the wedding!

Oh dear. Not this again. I can't believe it all comes down to this. How could I still think about marrying that man? I mean, one night of passionate love making does not establish a real relationship, right?

Oh I'll bet Draco doesn't think that. Or maybe he does. Maybe he was just randy last night and was using me for sex. Or it could be that he really does love me and was using sex to show his true emotions.

I'm so paranoid.

So I went back to my Head Tower and began with my studies. I was far behind in N.E.W.T. level arithmancy and in Potions and if I wanted to catch up, and be number one still, I'd have to spend the whole day in my room.

I had only been studying for about hours when Professor McGonagall walked in with a worried expression. "Miss Granger, have you any idea where Mr. Malfoy is?" she asked.

"He's in his room," I replied. "He came straight here after detention. I didn't seem him but I heard him moving about up there making a bit of a racquet. Honestly, I've just been trying to do my work but he makes it so impossible..."

She rolled her eyes to shush me and marched up his stairway, knocking quickly on his door. When he answered, she wasted no time in pleasantries. "Where are the Williams'?" she demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about? How the hell would I know? Maybe you should check the Slytherin Common Roon."

"Mr. Malfoy, the Williams' are nowhere to be found. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle informed us that when they woke, Mr. Williams' entire side of the room was completely empty. Miss Parkison reported the same of Ms. William. They've disappeared and not even a ghost or statue has seen them. We were hoping you would know where they went."

"I'd love to help you, Professor, but I don't know a thing. Last night, they were completely normal. I did notice this morning though that Larissa was gone. Must've left in the middle of the night."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

The Professor left in a rush without so much as a goodbye. This must have really frightened her because she barely had even said two words to me.

I looked at Draco and he seemed frustrated. "Got a letter from my father," He confessed. "Says that I should come home for Christmas. I don't think Hogwarts will be safe much longer. He... 'requests' that I bring you along."

I knew this would happen. I wondered briefly if my life was in danger before overreacting. "Oh my goodness. We have to tell someone, Draco. Why didn't you tell McGongall while she was here? This is big Draco! I have to do something..."

"Woah, hold on a minute, Granger. You have got to relax. I suspect the big band won't happen 'til summer holidays or graduation. The earliest would be the Yule Ball though...speaking of which..."

"The Yule Ball? How can you think about that at a time like this? We need to prepare - to plan! We need to get a defense team ready, not bother about who we're going to the ball with."

"Come on, Granger. We have at least a month and like I said already, we probably have even more than that. I don't know. I just don't think things have to be done RIGHT now."

"That's your problem, Draco. You're a procrastinator. You have to get things done right away or else bad things happen. Get it all over and done with. I'm going to call an emergency meeting of the D.A. and tell Dumbeldore about a possible attack. I'd really appreciate if you would come to the D.A. meeting, Draco. It'd really help to have you on our side."

"What the hell is the D.A.?"

"You mean you've never heard of it?"

"Should I have?"

"I guess not. In brief, back in fifth year, we all got really scared because Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything about Defense against the Dark Arts and none of us wanted to face Death Eaters (or worse, Voldemort himself) without more Defense knowledge. So since then, Harry's been teaching us. What do you think?"

He seemed a bit lost.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Yep. Lost.

"I said, what do you think? Will you come?"

He took a second to respond. "Well, I don't know Hermione. I mean, I'm not really friends with your friends..."

"But Draco..."

"AND I'm not quite sure about fighting on the light side. It would mean going against my father and basically disconnecting myself from my whole family. It's not exactly something I want to do."

"Draco Malfoy! This fight pertains to you too. It involves the whole wizarding world one way or another but to you and me especially. I'm muggleborn, Draco. That's exactly what Voldemort hates. He'll kill me if he can, Draco, and then it's over."

"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't be so melodramatic and moody. Besides, I don't think he wants you dead. I think he wants you on his side. Let's just relax for now."

"If you don't care, Draco, then that's fine but I've got more important things to do for now then sit around and fight with you." I stormed out of the room and slammed the portrait door in his face angrily.

I knew it was a long shot to think he'd fight with us, for the Order and all but I expected a better excuse than his crock of a family.

**_DRACO'S P.O.V._**

So what. Larissa and Tom are gone. Yeah I knew where they had gone. As soon as I got my fathers letter I knew what had happened to them. The Dark Lord wants to start preparing for his attack. It was just so freaking obvious. Two known Death Eaters gone and what...that's not suspicious to anyone else?

Even if I wanted to fight for the Dark Lord though, it'd be too obvious to go home for the Holidays and not return (which is what I'm sure they expect). Especially if I bring Hermione home.

But I don't think I'll fight this war at all. On one hand, kill my family. On the other hand, fight against the one woman that I love more than anything. Not happening!

And I know Hermione doesn't think I love my family but it's not like that. I mean, I know my dad's a jackass and I know that I should hate him after everything he's done but he's still my dad. He raised me. And my mother - well she's...It's complicated. They're family. That's all I know.

My greatest fear in life however is that this war will wash up on my door step and drag me in. It has already started now that my father would like me to bring Hermione home for Christmas. He said it was the Dark Lord's request. I don't know what to do though. I mean, I know why he wants her there. He wants her to join his side.

I can see already that whatever side Hermione fights for, they'll win. She's too smart and creative. She's got ideas on how to end this war and if she joins Voldemort, well then he wins.

Not that I think she would ever actually join that sick bastard. She's pretty devoted to her hero, Potter, and those stupid poor excuses for purebloods, the Weasley's. She's loyal. I hope I have gained her loyalty because I sure don't want to be at the end of one of her hexes once this war starts. She's crazy!

That night, she came back to the room all sweaty and exhausted. "Don't even speak, Draco Malfoy!" she said, as soon as she walked in. I had forgotten that we were sort of fighting still. All because I didn't want to fight this stupid war. I looked her over and noticed the redness in her cheeks. She must've been 'practicing' with that idiotic D.A. group.

"Fine. I guess I'll go take a bath," I replied with a smirk, beating her to the bathroom door.

"Oh no you don't, Draco. I need a shower. Come on! I'm tired and dirty and need to wash up. You had all day to shower. You're just doing this to spite me."

"True. Nevertheless I got to the bathroom first. It's mine. Now if you'd like to share, I have absolutely no objections. But I'm staying in either way."

"If we share, then I'll still be dirty when I get out, so what advantage does that have for me."

I shrugged cruelly. "I don't know. But I do know that the only way you're getting in the shower within the next two hours is if I'm with you." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath water. I made it extra hot and steamy and added some bubbles in.

Once the tub was full, I began undressing and hopped in. As I was enjoying my hot bubble bath, I heard the door open and close and I smiled in triumph. "Couldn't resist my hot body, could you Granger?" I laughed when I saw her getting in with me.

She sat across from me, her back leaning against the tub and her feet intertwining with my own. I picked one up and began a slow massage. However intent she had been on actually cleaning, she definitely had no resistance to my charms. Pretty soon I had her aching for more. "That feels so nice, Draco," she practically moaned, her head falling back against the ledge of the tub so she could relax completely.

My massage began on her toes, rubbing small circles and such all the way up the foot and past the ankle. I continued on down the calf kissing when needed and all in all giving her the best massage possible. "Are you enjoying yourself, love?" I asked, working my way to her mid thigh, using lighter touches and soft caresses to put her in a mindless state. "Do you like being pampered, treated like the princess that you are?"

She moaned once more as I began sucking on her inner thigh in a teasing manner. "Don't stop," she breathed out, her fingers finding my hair, winding their way through it. Her being under water and all, I couldn't quite reach her with my lips but my fingers showed her my true intentions.

I finally raised myself slightly out of the water and laid myself on top of her. When I entered her, it was like the world collapsed around us. Nothing mattered and I loved the fact that she could do that to me. But I knew I had something that needed to be done so I focused.

Once she was on the breaking point, I stopped all movement. Her facial expression was priceless and trust me, it took all my will power to stop myself from just finishing her off right there. "Come with me for Christmas, love," I requested, my lips seeking her stupid scar on her neck. I sucked there until she became slightly more incoherent. "COME with me. I know you want to."

"Please," she whimpered. "Please, Draco."

"All you have to do is say yes. That's all. Just once little word. Come with me?"

I began rocking ever so slightly into her and that's all it took. Her resolve broke and she pulled my head down closer to hers. "Fine. I'll go with you. Just please, Draco. I need you."

"Say no more." I began to pound into her forcefully yet gently while our tongues danced the dance of passion.

I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to bring her home. Why would I feed her to the sharks (or in this case, the vampires)? I don't actually know why though. I just knew it needed to be done. Something inside me tells me that she's supposed to come with me. I think I'll trust my instinct for once.

**_A/N ... I know that was the longest wait you've ever had, I'm sure, and for that I'm sorry. I had to take care of Message in a Bottle. It's now complete and I'm a little sad about that. It was so hard to finish, I myself nearly cried. But then I focused on Childhood Sweethearts Remember and forgot about this one. And so today and yesterday I put all my energy into this. I hope it's worth it._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**That Was Weird**_

_**Chapter 35**_

Dear Diary,

If I ever doubted the speed at which gossip traveled, I was sadly mistaken. In my honest opinion now, all thanks to recent events of course, gossip can spread faster than the speed of light.

I guess I'll explain these…recent events. It might feel good to get it off my chest after all.

So Draco and I had been fighting one day in my room, nothing new there. But the argument was over something entirely insane this time. He wanted to go public. He must have lost him mind or something. I mean, what more confirmation did he need to show that I was his? I was already going to his house for Christmas break. What more could he possibly need? Of course, most people had their suspicions anyway but why confirm anything to them? I didn't like that attention.

"I want to hold your hand in public," he tried to explain. "I want to walk you to class and kiss you goodbye. I want to be your potions partner or study with you at the library. I want it all!"

I don't know where it came from but I'd assume that he was jealous because Harry and Ron could do all of that without worry and Merlin knows he couldn't. People would go crazy.

"This is ridiculous, Draco," I responded. "You want to study with me? Really? I don't take studying lightly. It's a very intense experience. Harry and Ron have both tried and failed. They left after ten minutes."

"I don't care. I'm sick of hiding."

I knew exactly where he was going with this before he even said it. Dear Merlin, I never thought he'd let this jealousy go this far.

"This is about the ball," I said. "Am I right? You just don't want me to go with Harry! Your jealousy knows no limits! You've let your jealous side control you so much that you're willing to sacrifice your reputation for a dance!"

"This is NOT about the dance, Hermione," he lied. "But that is a plus, right?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Oh and I'll warn you right now, I don't like public displays of affection. So don't agree to this thinking we'll have a snog fest in the corridors. I don't do it. I won't. Holding hands is fine and if you're lucky, a kiss on the cheek every now and then but that's about it." I had to warn him before hand. It was only fair.

"I think I can live with that, Granger," he told me, taking my hand in his and leading me to the bed. "Now what do you say we take off all our clothes and shag each other senseless. Sound good?"

"I swear your head is permanently stuck in the gutter."

So the time for the Yule Ball came and Draco and I had agreed to go together. It was our first real appearance as a real couple. We walked in hand in hand and fashionably late. Everyone was already there so we definitely caught their attention.

Why were we so late? Good question, right? Well that would be because of my outfit, or at least that's what Draco's blaming it on. You see, I was wearing a very simple and modest dress in my opinion. It was an off white color, strapless but not low cut. Of course Draco, being the randy teenager that he is, he decided it was "breathtaking" and that he needed to ravish me to show his feelings towards my dress.

It goes without saying that I did not agree to shag him before the Yule Ball, despite his best effort to try to change that. Had I agreed, we'd have missed the ball altogether. Responsible? I don't think so.

So like I was saying, we got to the Ball late and all eyes were on us. They all seemed quite shocked at first until a few seconds had passed. Then I heard some whispers. "Head Duties" seemed to be the words on everybody's lips and I wanted to laugh. I knew what they thought. They were justifying our entrance together by saying we were forced to by Dumbledore. Some even went as far as to say that we had gotten detention for dueling or something like that and this was our "punishment." It was so funny to me because I knew that if I truly still hated Draco, there was no way in hell anyone could have forced me to hold his hand.

Anyway, no one was dancing yet when we walked in. They were all off to the sides of the Ballroom just staring at us. I looked at Draco and he squeezed my hand. "Let's dance, love," he suggested, guiding me to the dance floor and loving the attention. To me it was gross. I never liked this kind of stuff anyway. When people were looking at me, I got nervous.

I saw Draco signal the orchestra to start and my hands got a little clammy. I guess I hadn't realized just how strangely everyone would take our coming together. I hated this.

When the music began, Draco and I started to dance. It was a classic song, nice and slow. The entire ball was themed this way, a nice old fashioned Ball with formal dances like the waltz. Draco had actually come up with the idea.

While we danced, Draco began talking to me. "I don't think they realize this is real," he laughed. "But I don't care. All I care about is how good this feels."

"They're gawking, though," I replied. "Can't we just go now? We made an appearance. Now we can go. I just don't like them staring. It's making me uncomfortable."

"We're not going to leave," Draco sighed. "Dumbledore told us we had to stay 'til the end, remember?"

I sighed. "It's not working anyway, Draco. They think we HAVE to be here together. They think as Head Boy and Girl, this is some little ploy Dumbledore must have come up with to "unite the houses" or something. I want to go!"

He chuckled. "I love it when you pout. Listen, why don't you stop thinking about what everyone thinks and keep dancing? It'll make you feel better."

We kept dancing like he suggested until I needed a drink. Draco offered to go get me one and I took a seat at the first empty table I could find. I noticed other people dancing now and I was so caught up watching them that I didn't even notice Harry sneaking up behind me.

"You want to dance?" he asked coyly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around and his smile just seemed so innocent and warm that I had to accept.

We started dancing on the floor and Harry's smile slowly faded. "Larissa's with Voldemort."

I should have suspected he'd want to talk about this. "Harry…"

"No. Listen. She's WITH Voldemort. She's his whore. And now she went to him because he called. I was with her when it happened. We were talking. It was around five in the morning and I woke up because I felt something. It was her. She was trying to wake me and obviously succeeded. The point is that while we were talking, I saw a mark on her arm that I have only seen a few other times. It was the dark mark and it was burning her. It was hurting her so badly that she began to cry. We have to save her."

Well I definitely wasn't expecting the last bit. I mean, I thought that he was going to tell me he would never take her back or something. Not that he wanted to SAVE HER! "I'm sure he's not hurting her, Harry. I'm almost positive that the scars stop burning once the…person apparates to him."

"It's not just the Mark I'm worried about, Hermione. I can feel him, his anger. He's mad at her, Hermione, and I think I know why."

"Look, Harry. Just because she didn't break Malfoy and me up doesn't necessarily mean she failed whatever the hell her task was. I think he'll show her some mercy.."

"I hate to break it you, Herms, but the fact that you and Malfoy are together is NOT why I think Voldemort's mad. I think he knows LARISSA AND I are in a relationship." The dance ended and a new one began. Neither of us paid it much mind, however, because we were too wrapped up in all of our own turmoil to care.

"You think he'll kill her?" I asked.

He nodded, not looking me in the eye. "Not right away though. He's too angry for mercy. She'll go through loyalty tests first. Once she fails, which I know she will, he'll begin torturing her. I've seen this in my dreams. And when she is so hurt that she begs for forgiveness, that's when it will happen. She'll die, Hermione."

I didn't have time to dwell on this though because suddenly I felt eyes on my back, glaring a hole right through me and straight to Harry. I don't know why I felt this but the feeling was so uncomfortable that I turned around to find whoever was staring.

I knew right away tonight was all shot to hell. It was Draco, holding two goblets of pumpkin juice, string at what he thought was a betrayal of his trust.

"Draco, I…"

He wouldn't listen, though. He refused to listen. He dropped the goblets on the floor and stormed out the doors.

"Hermione, I'm real sorry. I…"

"Harry, please. Don't. I have to go. I have to follow Draco right now. I have to fix this."

"But Herms, I really need your help!"

"NOT NOW, HARY!" I yelled, pulling myself away from him. "Larissa can wait. She's not dying tonight. I…AH!" In the middle of my sentence, my neck began to burn like all hell. I was about to yell at Harry, thinking it was his fault, but then I saw him gripping his forehead and knew it wasn't him.

But…the only reason Harry's scar ever burns is when Voldemort's angry or near. I didn't get it.

Still clutching my neck frantically, I looked around, cursing under my breath. Now I was connected to Voldemort? Well that's just great.

When my scar calmed down a bit, I looked at Harry who was regaining his own composure. "You know what this means, Hermione," he said. "You know now how mad he is. You know…"

"Harry, I told you before. Not NOW, okay?" I yelled back at him. "I need to find Draco and fix the problem you always seem to create."

"But…"

"NO! Just go to bed, Harry. Get a good nights rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

As I was leaving, I heard him say, "Tomorrow may be too late," but I didn't turn around. I had to tell Draco it was just a dance and all we talked about was Larissa. He had to know there was no hidden meaning.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

Dancing with Potter? I don't think so. This was one of the main reasons I wanted to be open about our relationship. I wanted to go to the dance with her. How does it look to everyone if we go together and then she leaves me for Potter? It just enforced the rumor that we were ordered to go with each other.

I had to get out of there. I ran straight out of the Great Hall and right to the Room of Requirement. I knew there was a good chance she'd find me but I just needed to go somewhere and vent.

When she did find me, not 20 minutes later, the room was a workout room and I was fighting with a punching bag with a picture of Potter's face.

"It didn't mean anything and you know it!"

I ignored her and kept on punching as she began walking closer to me. "We were talking about Larissa. That's it!" My hand connected again and again with the bag, blocking out the sound of her voice until finally she yelled. "YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!"

I grabbed the bag suddenly to stop it from swinging and I rested my head against it. My breath was uneven and my heart was racing.

"Would you PLEASE talke to me," she whined. "Please talk to me, Draco. This isn't fair. I wouldn't do this to you. You could've danced with a gir.."

"But I wouldn't have, Hermione! That's the difference." I was still catching my breath and I turned away from her. I walked over to the weights and started to lift.

Five minutes of silence passed and then all of a sudden, I see Hermione straddling my waist in just her bra and knickers. "If you want a real work out, I can help with that."

I put the bar down and began to sit up, leaving her in my lap. "It wouldn't bother me as much if you'd never been with him before," I confessed, finally standing up after placing her on the seat beside me.

"It's an irrational thought, Draco," she told me. "I'm with you. You're the one I want to be with. Not Harry and certainly not anyone else. I didn't even think you'd get mad about it…"

"You didn't think I'd be mad?" I asked. "You know how mad I get. You know my temper better than anyone. I can't take this. This school, this situation…it's all…"

"Almost over. Let's just get through Christmas break with your parents." She put her hand on my shoulder and I flipped her around and slammed her against a wall.

My hands roamed against her bare stomach roughly, powerfully. I rested my head against the side of her face and breathed hot air against her. "You make me so mad," Iwhispered against her neck. My hands found her breasts and I let out a slight sigh in anticipation. "What were you saying about that work out again?" I dipped my hand under her panties and she moaned.

Her lips reached up to meet with mine and I let her try to take control, even though we both knew I'd be the one on top tonight.

After a few minutes, I grabbed her and flung her across the room and onto the floor (which was matted so I knew she wouldn't really be hurt). I was angry and I wanted her to know it was going to be rough tonight.

She didn't look like she minded, however. She just stood up and smiled at me as I approached her slowly. Her smile didn't fade. In fact, the closer I got, the more her smile broadened.

Suddenly, the room changed. We weren't in a gym anymore. It had turned into an erotic jungle, the air became humid and the scent that filled my nose was more than arousing. I looked at her and she looked at me.

The next thing I knew, I had her pinned against the nearest tree and her lacy knickers laid abandoned on the floor. "You know, Granger," I whispered as I entered her, "the first time I shagged you, you were wearing white cotton undergarments. Seems like I brought out the wild side of you."

"Oh I give you…" she paused to moan real quick before continuing. "I give you ALL the credit. You def…definitely brought out the…the worst in me. Oh GODS!"

We fell to the floor and Ijust kept pumping her, relentless. She kept crying out, rubbing against me and I finally came. Her walls felt so good, closing in around me. I couldn't take it.

She came soon after. I loved watching her come down from her high. Her hair was matted to her face and she just kept tossing her head from side to side, trying to catch her breath.

"Too bad we won't get to shag like that next week, what with being in your parent's home and all," she sighed.

"Who says we can't shag at my house? My dad already said we could share a room."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?"

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated. I hope this was worth your wait.


	36. Chapter 36

_**That Was Weird**_

_**Chapter 36**_

Dear Diary,

I went home with Draco today. He told me not to worry about Larissa. "She'll be fine," he said. "She's the Dark Lord's favorite. He'll be forgiving."

So I went home with Draco and forgive me if I sound less (much less) than thrilled, it's just not quite the romantic setting I had always dreamt of. I mean, meeting your boyfriends parents shouldn't give you nightmares!

On the train ride, I asked Draco why his parents wanted to meet me. He just smirked at me. "It's because they want to see how right they were when they called you all those retched names."

"First of all, that was just your father who called me names. I've never met your mum. Secondly, I'm smart enough to know that that isn't really the reason. Am I right?"

He sighed and I knew I was right. This could only mean one thing.

"So I was correct. They want me to be a Death Eater. Draco, I don't think this is such a good idea. I didn't tell Harry and Ron that we were going. What if we get into trouble with Voldemort. No one will save us."

Draco just laughed. "You are way too dependant on those two. Listen, don't worry. Voldemort won't even be there. It's just a nice, calm week with my parents…and maybe some of their friends."

"Draco!"

"Don't worry, love. Father said I'm not getting the mark until Graduation, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about." I breathed a small sigh of relief. This was good news. At least they weren't going to do anything to me this week.

I looked around me at the compartment and gave Draco a small smile. "Remember the last time we were in this compartment?"

He laughed. "Of course. You nearly made me rip the seat out with your mouth around me like that."

I gasped. "You always make things sound so dirty."

"That's why you love me. Now why don't you sit down and let me return the favor?" He locked and silenced the room and then set to work on undressing me.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad week after all.

**_DRACO'S P.O.V._**

When we arrived at my parent's home, mother met us at the door. "Draco!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Oh darling, it's so good to have you home. Come here, let me take a look at you. Oh you grow more and more every time I see you." That's when I realized Hermione must not be the only company we had. Otherwise she wouldn't have bothered putting on the act.

"Hello, mother," I replied as I kissed her cheek lightly. "How have you been? I trust my father's been treating you well?"

She smiled. "As always, sweetheart. Now, please, introduce us to your lady friend. I've just been dying to meet her since that article came out at the end of the summer."

"Yes," my father broke in. "Please, son. Introduce us."

"Well, mother, father…this is Hermione Granger," I said awkwardly, unaware of what they were going to say next. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to me.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said as she shook my mothers hand. "Draco's told me…so many wonderful things about you." She reached out her hand to my father.

He paused, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow before turning back to her with a devilish grin. "Handshakes seem so formal," he replied, extending hi arms to embrace her. "I'd rather you think of us as family."

Their hug was more than awkward and I felt my blood begin to boil. I just didn't like the way he was touching her. It made me feel so uncomfortable. There was just something about that smile.

We finally went in the house after that and I saw a few guests in our living room. "Aunt Bella," I greeted my aunt. "Uncle Rudolphus." There were sitting in the living room along with Tom. "Tom! I was wondering just where you went," I told him.

He just smiled. "Ah Miss Granger," he said, looking at her before giving her a hug. "How was your trip? I trust the train wasn't too crowded?"

"It was fine," she told him, reaching for my hand again and almost clinging to my arm. "We had our own compartment. Head Boy and Girl get to have their own compartment. It's nice and spacious."

"Oh yes, I forgot," my Aunt exclaimed. "Good job both of you. Head Boy and Head Girl. Well I guess you two were just meant to be! Isn't it cute, Rudy?"

He looked up from his gin just long enough to smile and mutter, "Just grand."

"Miss Granger, would you like something to eat?" my father asked. "I could have one of the house elves whip something up for you."

Her head snapped up and she tried hard to bite her tongue. "No…thank you. I'm not really hungry. I am kind of tired though. I think I'd like a nap." She was clutching onto my arm again now and I laughed.

"Yes, I think that's a fine idea," I said happily. "I think Hermione and I will go take a nap. We'll be down in time for dinner." I picked up our bags and led Granger up the stairs to our room.

**_Dear Diary,_**

Meeting his parents, along with his aunt and uncle and seeing Tom again had to be one of the most awkward moments of my life. They just kept giving me these weird smiled that made my skin crawl. And when Lucius hugged me, I always wanted to cry. I was so scared.

We went upstairs as quickly as possible to get settled in. "Do I have to go back down?" I asked as soon as the door was shut. "Please don't make me!"

He looked at me and laughed. "Give it time, love. We'll be gone soon enough. The day after Christmas, we're out of here. I promise."

"So long as they don't eat me first. I swear, they were all staring at me with a blood lust. They are going to kill me, Draco. I know it. Or maybe they'll just rape me. Either way, I'm not comfortable here."

He laughed once more and made me sit down on the bed. "Lay back and relax. We'll unpack after we…nap." He took off my socks and shoes and knelt down by my feet to start taking off my pants.

"But what if they walk in?"

"They'll knock first."

"But what if they don't. It's not like they're such courteous people. I'm sure privacy doesn't mean much to them."

"They're purebloods, Granger," he responded while wiggling down my pants and starting on my blouse. "Manners have been drilled into their head since they were children. They will respect our privacy."

Before I knew it, I was naked and Draco was thrusting into me wildly. I reached my head up to kiss him before wrapping my arms around so I could have some leverage to flip him over. With his hands now on my hips, I began to ride him with passionate fury.

"Scream for me, Granger," he smirked as his hand reached down to rub my clit. I let out a cry of pleasure and rode out my orgasm. He followed shortly after. I collapsed on top of him and we laid there until a knock sounded on the door.

"Told you so," he laughed before calling out, "Who is it?"

"Floppy, sir," a house elf called. "Floppy is just here to tell Master thats dinner will be served in fifteens minutes."

"Alright," Draco said, not getting up at all. "Tell father that I'll be there on time but Hermione will not be joining us. She feels a bit ill. She'd like her dinner brought to her in bed."

"Yes, sir. Floppy will be backs in no time with miss Hermione's foods."

I shot Draco an evil glare. "You can't just boss your house elf around like that," I scolded. "What is his wage? I think he deserves a raise."

"Listen, Granger," he said, getting out of bed and pouring drinks for us. "House Elves serve. It's what they do. I've only ever heard of one unhappy one and from what I hear, Potter took care of that just like the hero that he is. So why don't you stop your House Elf Rights Movement and go shower up. The bathroom is right over there."

He got dressed quickly and left. I'm not exactly sure why HE was getting snippy with ME! I'm not the one forcing him to stay with my psychotic parents knowing fully well they'd like nothing better than to see him dead.

When Draco returned that night, I was doing my homework. He walked over to where I sat at the desk and began to kiss my neck. I basically pushed him away.

"What's going on, Granger?" he asked.

I ignored him.

"Not speaking to me, eh? You can't be mad about the house elf thing. That's ridiculous. How can you be mad at me at all when I got you out of dinner and you sat up here, isolating yourself/"

"I refuse to feel bad about that," I replied. "I didn't even want to come! You made me. You caught me when I was weak."

He scoffed and got in pajamas. "I'm not dealing with all your garbage tonight. I'm going to sleep."

At around one in the morning, I felt my stomach rumble. I had sent back my food from the house elf, refusing to eat anything they made unless they'd let me pay the (which of course didn't go over too well with them).

So quietly, I crept down the stairs, praying no one was up. Soon I found the kitchen and began rummaging for food. "Late night snack?" I heard a voice drawl. It was just a little deep than Draco's.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," I replied. "I wasn't feeling well earlier and I couldn't stomach the idea of food. But I feel a little better now and I'm quite famished."

He chuckled. "If you'd like, I could have Floppy whip something…"

"No!" I interrupted. "Thank you. But no. I'm perfectly capable of cooking my own midnight snacks. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. It's no bother at all. FLOPPY!" Before I could even respond, Floppy had appeared. He didn't look nearly as unhappy as Dobby though. He was actually smiling.

"Yes, Master?"

"Ms. Granger here would like a snack brought to her in the living room. A vegetable platter would probably be good, right Ms. Granger?"

"Really, that's alright. Maybe just a bag of chips that I could bring to my room."

"Nonsense," he said again. "We do NOT have chips here. Chips are for…muggles. Fat ones at that. Here we serve vegetable platters. Why don't we go sit in the living room and chat will Floppy prepares the dish? Shall we?"

He left no room to say no. He simply led me to the other room and walked me to the couch. He then sat down across from me.

"You know, Ms. Granger," he started. "You're a very amazing young girl. Smartest witch of your class AND the most beautiful. I can see now why Draco almost threw everything away just for you."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Well he's a very smart boy," I replied. "I guess he knows a good thing when he sees it."

"Yes, of course," Lucius chuckled. "I've come to find that Malfoy men have impeccable taste when it comes to women. I've also found that all the Malfoy's women have one little problem. That is their independent nature. They're wild. They have their own…ideas, their own opinions."

"What's wrong with that?" I challenged. "A woman has a right to think. They have brains. I'm a firm believer in the idea that no woman should ever be forced to rely on a man to survive nor should she force herself to become his servant."

"I had a feeling you'd be a woman's rights activist," he said, still smiling. "Malfoy's are only attracted to women with brains. Would you like to know why?"

I didn't respond. I just kept shifting.

"We like to break them," he replied. "There's just something so appealing, so satisfying, about seeing a strong willed woman submit to you."

I rose from my seat quickly, the fright evident in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't think this is an appropriate topic of conversation. I'd like to take my meal to my room."

"Nonsense," he said once more, as he rose to his feet as well. "I want you to know what you're here for. You see, Draco's getting his mark soon. He's also, as I'm sure he's told you, scheduled to become an immortal. I like you, Ms. Granger. I think you'll do wonders for Draco. So here's what I want from you. You're going to go through all this with Draco. When he gets the mark, you get the mark. When he secures his future as an immortal, so will you. When he kneels before the Dark Lord and presents Potter's head on a silver platter, you'll be next to him presenting Weasley's!"

"NO!"

"YES! Oh yes, my dear. Because you don't have a choice. Your parents are coming over tomorrow, by the way. I have invited them over to celebrate the Holiday." Then Floppy popped into the room with my snack. "Take this to your room, Ms. Granger. And no owl sending or flooing. I have eyes all over the house."

"How dare you!"

"It will soon be Christmas, Ms. Granger. Don't ruin the week for everyone by forcing me to hurt your parents. I'd like the week to run smoothly. After all, this is the week you'll be meeting your new Lord for the first time."

"You fowl little…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Ms. Granger. I just spent the last half and hour complimenting you. So before we both lose our tempers, I suggest you take this meal that Floppy is holding and go upstairs."

I didn't know what to do. Lucius was holding all the cards. He had my parents and I had no wand. It was upstairs. So without another word, I ran to my room, hunger forgotten and anger raging.

"By the way," I heard Mr. Malfoy yell after me. "I took the liberty of retrieving your wand already. You have no use for it as of yet. But you will get it back before you leave, I assure you. In fact, I promise."

Yeah right. A promise from a Malfoy? I'll believe that the day hell freezes over.


	37. Chapter 37

**That Was Weird**

**Chapter 37**

**Dear Diary,**

That night I failed to get even a wink of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Voldemort attacking my parents. At around 6 AM, I started roaming the Manor, perhaps out of curiosity, perhaps out of insomnia. That's not the point.

You see, as my feet led me down staircase after staircase, I began hearing voices. Someone was begging, crying, screaming.

I picked up my pace, running down these stairs. I wasn't sure how I was going to help whoever was down there without a wand but my Gryffindor courage urged me forward nonetheless, my philosophy being act now, think later.

"You fell in love," I heard a cruel voice say as I got closer and closer.

There was a long pause, filled with pain filled sobs and heavy breathing before I heard the unmistakable voice of Larissa Williams. "Yes," she responded.

The sound of a whip slashing through the air before finally meeting with what was probably her skin rang through my ears. Then another loud cry sounded.

"Twice?" the cold voice asked.

Another sob came. "Twice." Her response was followed with yet another two sounds of the whip, in quick succession. And so, being the fool I was, I decided to help out.

I ran into the room, none too graceful of course, and found Larissa laying on the floor in a fetal position. Voldemort was standing over her, holding the whip.

"Stop," I told him forcefully. Or so I hoped, anyway.

He turned around slowly to face me. His cold eyes burned right through mine and I had to hold back a shudder. "Ah, Miss Granger," he laughed. "Our meeting was not scheduled until later this afternoon. Well I guess now is as good a time as any. Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort. Might I say, I'm quite pleased to hear of your relationship with young Malfoy. You'll be quite an asset when you join me."

"That part is still in negotiations," I growled out. "But right now, I'd like to know...No! I DEMAND to know what's going on here."

He let out yet another cold laugh. "Yes, of course. I love a dominant woman. You'll be a marvelous addition to my ranks!"

"Enough side chatter," I heard myself holler. "I want some bloody answers and I want them now. Are you or are you NOT trying to torture this girl to death?"

Larissa moved on the floor, struggling to rise to her feet. When she finally managed the task, her cold eyes bore into me, just like his, as she said, "Your eyes are deceiving you, Granger. Perhaps you need more sleep?"

This earned another cold laugh from Voldemort. "You see now, Miss Granger? Even my most treacherous of servants are loyal on the brink of death."

His whip slashed down upon her as if to emphasize his last word and she crashed to the floor on her hands and knees, letting out a cry of anguish. "She knows she deserves this," he continued. "After all, falling in love with a boy - the boy - who stole thirteen years from me is not a forgivable crime!"

"Well technically neither is the Cruciatus Curse but rumor has it, you're quite fond of that one," I snapped, rushing to Larissa so I could attempt to help her up.

She pushed me away, however, with all the strength she had left. "Not too bright, are you?" she asked me. "I'm fine. I require no help from you or anyone else for that matter. I dug my own grave. It's time that I sleep in it. Besides, once you hit a thousand, death seems to be a relief." She rose once more, on her own.

A low cackled echoed off the walls. "Death for you, my pet, is not an option," Voldemort said. "Not yet, anyway. First, you will make up for all your wrong doings."

She bowed her head in submission before responding. "Of course, my Lord. How can I make this right? I shall do whatever it is you ask of me."

"Good pet," he smiled cruelly. "Now Lucius, being the wonderful servant that his is, is having a get together tonight. All of my most loyal servants will be here and it's time I repay them for that loyalty. Don't you agree?'

I heard her suck in a deep breath before responding, "Yes, My Lord."

"Good. Then I will send them down here later. If you displease them though, death will NEVER come. You'll be stuck here forever as a whore, a pet to be toyed and played with. Understood?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"How DARE you!" I raged. "You're even lower than I thought if you are going to allow this girl to be sexually assaulted time and time again."

"Granger don't..."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and let this happen, you've got another thing coming, Mister! I may not be able to do anything right now but just you wait until Harry hears about this! He's going to..."

Before I knew what was happening I heard the whip slashing the air once more and then the sting hit me. I fell on my knees as I felt the end of the whip rip through my shirt and hit my flesh. I let out a guttural cry of anguish and pain.

"Do not threaten me, Miss Granger," he sighed. "I don't take well to threats. You'll find that when you join my ranks, a whipping is the least of your worries."

Still on my knees, I turned my head to face him with a pure evil look in my eyes. "Give me a wand and I'll give you a funeral. I can promise you that."

The whip hit me once more and I felt tears spring to my eyes. The sound of his chuckle rang in my ears. "I just told you this! Threatening me and patronizing me will get you nowhere except locked up down here, in the dungeons, with Miss Williams over there."

I got on my feet and approached him. My eyes looked into his and I can swear I saw hell. The wind flew around me and I just wanted to hide. "You're nothing," I finally told him in a voice no more than a whisper, praying my courage pulled me through this. "Your parents never loved you, let alone wanted you. You were an unwanted child from the start and that's what this is really all about. You want your servants to be loyal and show you the love and respect that you never had growing up. Well that's pathetic.

"You want to whip me? Go right ahead. You want to kill me? So be it. At least I'll die with true love in my heart. I'll die knowing that my parents loved me, as did my friends. I'll die knowing that their love was true and not something I forced them into. So go on then. Kill me. Beat me. Do whatever you like. I'll win either way."

He growled angrily and pushed me to the floor. "What a fool! I'm impressed, Miss Granger. Truly." He was circling around me now like a predator circles his prey. "You bravery is so genuine. You don't even think before you act, do you? Truly a magnificent trait. One that I value amongst my servants. But a caution to this wonderful quality of yours. Your heart is too big for your words. You couldn't handle the things you suggest. Torture? A whip is nothing compared to the destruction of compassion. I'll take away everything. You have Lucius using your parents, correct? Ha! That's only because he's too afraid to use his own son!"

"NO!" I heard myself scream before I had a chance to think. I was standing again but I knew that all it would take was another slash of the whip to bring me down once more.

"Oh yes," he basked in his triumph. "Defy me again, Gryffindor. I - Dare - You!"

The words, those last three words, hung in the air, taunting me, daring me and for the second time in all my years as a witch, I was paralyzed.

**_DRACO'S P.O.V._**

I couldn't find Granger all day long. I asked father and he just told me she was safe with the Dark Lord and that I would see her that evening. I drove myself bonkers not knowing what had happened to her, even though I was pretty sure they wouldn't do anything to her. They wanted her as a Death Eater, a spy for their twisted plans. They wouldn't kill her yet.

At around seven, our doorbell rang and I got the shock of my life. There stood Mr. And Mrs. Granger with smiles on their faces. "Happy Christmas!" Mrs. Granger greeted me. "Oh it's so good to finally meet you, Draco! Last letter I got from Hermione, just about a week ago, she said you were quite the charmer. She couldn't wait to introduce us!'

I smiled and led them into our living room. "Pleasure to meet you," I finally said as my father and mother entered. The pleasantries went on for a while, all the adults chattering back and forth.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, I'm so glad you invited us," Hermione's mother beamed. "I must say, I've been anxious to meet your son. I've heard extremely mixed things about him from the boys."

"Well Potter and Weasley tend to talk too much," I huffed. "I'll bet all they ever do is put me down. Not like they have enough brains between the two of them to start up an intelligent conversation."

"Now Draco," my mother scolded with a laugh. "Be nice. Those boys are your girlfriend's friends. It's a package deal, sweetheart. You want the girl, you get the sidekicks. It's how it always works."

"That's for certain," Mrs. Granger agreed. "When I met my husband, he had these two best friends, Nicholas and Sandra. I hated those two with a passion. We were always disagreeing. Finally, he told me they were a part of his life that I was just going to have to deal with it. Now today, we're all best friends."

Then there was more banter before the big, most important, and most obvious question was asked. "Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione wasn't feeling too well," Father said. "She was napping when you arrived. She should be awake by now. Draco, please go and see if she's up, won't you?"

The look he gave me told me where to find her. I ran down the stairs, jumping sections when possible, going as fast as I could. I heard the crying before I even reached the last set of stairs.

The sight I finally came upon made me shutter. It was an image of me, lying dead upon the floor, blood pooling around my head.

Hermione was collapsed in the middle of the floor, crying. I ran to her and shielded her eyes from the sight before her. "It's okay," I told her. "It's not real. I'm right here." I reached for my wand to make the boggart disappear but my shock, my wand was nowhere to be found.

The image of my dead body then vanished before I heard faint whispers. I looked around the room and that's when I realized what was going on. The entire population of Death Eaters were gathered in the dungeons, circling Hermione and myself.

"Funny things, those muggles are," I heard my father laugh as he made his way down the stairs. "It seems they can't take their liquor. Or maybe it was just the sleeping draught I mixed in. I can never be sure."

"What did you do with them?" I screamed, rising to my feet as Hermione continued to sob silently.

"They're asleep," he replied calmly. "I have them contained in one of our many luxurious guest rooms. Don't worry, Draco. Floppy is treating them well."

"I ought to kill you for this."

"Yes but then not only would her parents die, but most likely you would too."

I then decided to take in my surroundings further. To the left, a fire was going with two branding irons sticking out. My head snapped to face my father and he just smiled.

"If you both behave, only one will be used. It is the mark of a faithful servant of the Dark Lord, otherwise known as the Dark Mark."

"And the other?"

"It's a generic servitude brand - sexual servitude, to be used for physical pleasure alone. A slave. But know this, son. What one gets, the other gets, so you may want to talk amongst yourselves before making your choice. But you both get the Dark Mark regardless. The slave brand would be an addition."

I looked to Hermione and we both knew we had no choice. I saw her arms shake and tremble in fear and my heart sank in my chest. "I wish things were different," I told her. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"The day I blame you is the day the world ends," she laughed weakly. "As long as you're all safe."

"No," I said to her. "As long as YOU'RE safe. My safety means nothing." I kissed her rose colored cheek ever so lightly before facing the Death Eaters...and my father. "Let her free. Take me. Only me."

He laughed at me once more. Why is it that all the bad guys ever do is laugh? "Draco, we get you anyway," he said. "What a foolish suggestion! Why did you think I would go for that?"

"Because my way, you'll have at least one faithful servant." I was being bold and I knew it but there was no other choice. Hermione couldn't be a Death Eater. It wasn't in her blood.

"Don't you think we've thought of this already? We've decided that we'll be keeping the Granger's here for a while, keep you both under control. We're also going to give you a special Imperious Curse - modified by none other than Mr. Severus Snape. It'll be in effect while you're in school."

Before I could respond, I felt a tugging on my arm. It was Hermione. Her eyes were wide and her hands were cold. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked me. "We're in this together. I won't let you get the mark while I walk out of this free as a bird. Your father is right. If you get the mark, I get the mark. So stop trying to be the hero here. I don't need a hero. I need you."

"Hermione..."

"No! I won't hear it." She turned to face my father with a bold face. "We'll go along with whatever it is you wish tonight," she announced. "You want us to get the mark? Fine. We'll even be loyal, if that is what you demand. But I have one condition."

"And what exactly is that?" my father asked with a smile.

"Well actually, it's more like two," Hermione said with a face so cute, so confident, I almost forgot the situation we were in. "The first condition is that you must let Larissa go, no sexual favors for the boys let alone any other form of torture you can think up."

"That may be possible," Father said. "And what is this second condition, Miss Granger? Let us hope it is not asking too much. Your first request was big enough."

"Draco can't become an immortal. If he gets bit, the Dark Mark disappears and we're done. I don't care what you had planned for your family, Lucius. Draco is mine and I won't have him becoming a vampire just so your stupid family can live on forever."

"Miss Granger, this deal we have with the Williams' has nothing to do with you."

"Except one day, I'm going to be a part of this family," she replied. "One day, even if we haven't gotten engaged yet, Draco and I are going to get married. And I don't want the potential father of my children to be a vampire. So that's my second condition. Deal with it."

**_A/N I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope no one gave up on me though. I just got a new job and I've been away a lot, so I haven't really been able to update but I hope you guys enjoy._**


	38. Chapter 38

**That Was Weird**

**Chapter 38**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Deal with it," I told him. If I was going to be forced into serving Voldemort, then there was no way in hell I'd let Draco and I be stuck doing it forever. One lifetime would be enough. Betraying Harry would be more than difficult but living an eternity of evil? Neither Draco nor I could handle it.

"Miss Granger, I don't think you understand the situation," I heard Voldemort say. He had been sitting back silently for a while and finally decided to intervene. "You keep thinking you have some cards to play but let me finally assure you that we do in fact have all the face cards in this deck that we are playing. You have no leverage, no negotiating points. What you have is your own wits and Draco's fantastic dueling powers. If there's anything to negotiate with, start with those."

"Fine!" Draco declared. "You're right. Those are our two strongest assets. Thank you, my Lord, for pointing that out." He shook his head to push his hair away from his eyes. This way he could look around more clearly. He almost looked a bit intimidating once his eyes were shown. They were darkening, the silver orbs turning blacker by the second. He was infuriated and scared, the width of his eyes told me that. "Father," he spoke once more. "I challenge you to a duel."

Lucius and Voldemort shared a laugh that came straight from their black hearts. "A duel? Draco, what terms would this duel consist of? We already discussed this. You have nothing to leverage," Lucius chuckled.

"If I win," Draco began. "If I win, Hermione and I stay mortal, take the Dark Mark, and you release her parents."

The terms seemed reasonable enough. He knew we had to get the Mark, there was no way around that. I was impressed with him for keeping that in there, knowing asking otherwise would completely destroy the rationality of the bet itself.

Lucius seemed to consider this for a moment, understanding the terms weren't too great to turn down immediately. "And if I win?" he asked his son with a cold voice. "What do I get, Draco, if I win?"

"We'll get the mark, we'll become immortal, we'll faithfully follow you, and we'll lead you in a sting against Potter AND Dumbledore. You'll have your victory in this war handed to you on a silver platter."

"As a servant of the Dark Lord, which every scenario leads you to be, you'll have no choice but to help in any sting we set up against Potter or Dumbledore so what great value does this hold?"

Draco was smart, he knew what he was doing. I knew he wouldn't give anything away unless it needed to be said. But when he told them this next bit, I grew worried. "I have a pensieve, filled with information I've heard and picked up over secret Order of the Phoenix plans and security measures. I took them out of my memory and stored them with a label."

Why he told them this I didn't understand. Once he became a Death Eater, they could force out where he hid it. He'd have no choice but to tell them. Now that they knew it existed, it was as good as theirs.

"It's hidden," he told them. "I've given it to a secret keeper and they've hidden it even from me. They do not know the contents of this pensieve, nor do they know its importance. It is a mystery to them."

"We can force you to tell us who this secret keeper is," Lucius laughed. "You are so pathetic."

"It's Dumbledore," Draco smiled. "I gave it to Dumbledore. I'm not stupid, father. I gave it to Dumbledore, where you can never reach it…without my help. In order to get it from Dumbledore, I have to show him that I do not have the Dark Mark. Once he sees that my arm is clear, and looks into my mind to see my intentions, THEN he will inform me of its hiding place."

I understood so well now. His plan was ingenious. Why he hadn't leveraged this before, I had no clue. This was absolutely remarkable. If Draco won the bet, the pensieve stayed hidden and my parents went free. If he lost, they'd most likely send him to Dumbledore to retrieve it. Winning saved us from becoming immortal, losing bought him time. Either way it seemed like we had a good chance all because of this pensieve that he didn't tell me about.

I took his hand in mine and smiled. "If we lose," I chimed in, "then we go back to Dumbledore tomorrow. Tell him we need the pensieve, that it contains plans for our marriage. We tell him that we hid the information so that YOU, Lucius, could never find it and persecute us for it."

Lucius seemed deep in thought. "And what will you tell him when he asks you what has changed? Why NOW do you need it?"

I was quick with my response. "We tell him that when we entered your house for the Christmas Holidays, you already knew about our intended marriage through various spies within the school, number one being Mr. Tom Williams himself. By giving away Tom, we'll be confirming our loyalty to Dumbledore. Of course, none of this matters if Draco wins because, should he win, the pensieve stays put. We won't be spies. We take the mark and do the bidding of any normal level Death Eater. You will respect the sacrifices I will be making as it is and you will NOT ask for more. Do we have a deal?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**DRACOS P.O.V.**

"I'm going to make you scream tonight," I whispered in her ear. "You'll beg me to stop, you'll squeal in sweet torturous pain and cry until your eyes are dry and then I'll only go harder. You're going to break, I assure you."

She shifted nervously in her seat crossing her legs to try and ease that throbbing I knew she felt. My lips curved into an evil smirk. "Yes, that's it. Get wet for me, pet. I haven't even begun telling you what I have planed. Granger, you'd better prepare yourself for the best sex of your life."

She turned towards me and smiled that devilish smile. "If we weren't in one of these meetings right now," she said, "I'd strip down and offer myself freely. I'm dripping just thinking about it. "

"Well then imagine how you'll feel tonight, lover," I replied.

"As long as we're not doing it in the bed again. I want adventure and excitement."

"Well aren't you quite the sex maniac." We both shared a laugh that seemed to interrupt whatever was happening in the meeting.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please enlighten us. What is so funny that you have to disrupt a plan of battle?" Rudolphus snapped. "I'm sure the group could use a laugh so please fill us in."

"If you'd like to know," Hermione said, her voice dropping and her eyes narrowing. "We were just talking about sex positions and fun exciting places to do it. Perhaps you'd like to give us your own suggestions? We do like to try new things. Oh, that reminds me, Draco. You got the handcuffs and the paddle, right?"

"And some other kinky sex toys I found, yes love," I smiled.

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Lord hissed. "Get on with the meeting, Rudolphus. Mr. Malfoy, you and your fiancé will do well to keep your mouths shut during gatherings and speeches unless you'd rather I sew them up for you."

"We'll be quiet, my lord," I said in my most humble voice. "My apologies. We let our mouths run away with us. It won't happen again."

"Good, we've wasted enough time on your adolescent behavior," he hissed.

Every time I hear him hiss, I feel like vomiting. It's the worst feeling in the world. This agreement was the most poor made plan. We thought we'd be able to twist the rules somehow to our benefit but it seems that the longer we have these marks on our arms, we care less and less about playing the spies for Dumbledore and his pathetic excuse for an army. I never really cared much anyway but Hermione's got all these ideas about saving the world. I finally figured, if I don't care either way, I might as well just side with the girl of my dreams.

"Young Malfoy," His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'd like a private word with you when this meeting is adjourned."

"Yes sir," I mumbled. I didn't really care what it was about, all I wanted was to get this over with. Then I could get back to my little Granger and shag her until she passes out in pleasure and exhaustion.

The meeting dragged on for another half hour. No plans were finalized but they were still in the works. When everyone started getting up Hermione grabbed my hand and gave it a quick kiss. Then she leaned in real close and whispered softly in my ear. "Talk quickly, choose your words carefully when you speak, and I'll be waiting for you here when you get done."

Her tongue snaked out and swiped my earlobe, making me shiver in delight. I gave her a wonderful kiss and then approached the Dark Lord. He was busy speaking to my father in hushed voices. It was no matter to me. I didn't want that much power or to be that far in with the "exalted one."

He finished up with my father and then turned his attention to me. "Ah young Malfoy, come take a walk with me." We walked down a long corridor. The meetings were all held in the Malfoy dungeons where there were MANY long corridors and if you're not careful, you could easily wind up lost and in one of our many torture chambers that father SWEARS haven't been used in years.

We were walking for a few minutes and he still had yet to say anything. He seemed to be contemplating something or other but I didn't really have the patience for it so I broke the silence. "My Lord, I don't mean to sound rude but I do have a beautiful young girl waiting back in the meeting room for me and I am quite anxious to return to her."

"Ah yes, those plans you have for tonight, I had forgotten," he laughed. "I must be honest with you, your sexual overdrive is to be expected. I find that most Death Eaters, once they take the mark, have increased sex drives. The first few months, my followers adjust to not only that but also increased aggression and hostility. I believe it's because when you take the mark, you are linked to me. I cannot be sure, though. I'd take a gander and guess that Dumbledore would know. He always knows these things."

"Sir, if I may," I interrupted. "Hermione and I have always had extreme sex drives. We're very compatible in that sense. And as for aggression and hostility, I can't say we've experienced increased feelings of either. We're not like that."

"Well give it time, boy, give it time." He then put his hand on my shoulder. I felt a chill run through me like none other. It was worse than I ever felt around even the Dementors. "Now please, let's move on to other business. I want that pensieve, Malfoy. I know you have this set up with Dumbledore so please tell me… how can we get it? I need that information. I need it and I need it NOW. Tell me how we do it."

I hesitated a moment and decided to buy myself a little more time. This bargain I made did not work out the way I had planned. I beat my father, yes. It earned me great points with the Dark Lord but put me in a very difficult position since I had already given them the idea about the pensieve. "I need more time. It's a tricky situation. Going back to Dumbledore now would be a little suspicious. Not enough time has passed since I went home for break."

"Yes this is true," he agreed. "But I want you to know that I WILL be wanting that pensieve…and I'll be wanting it soon." And then he vanished, just like that.

Even if I was scared at first, it didn't take me too long to shake off the shock and run my arse off back to Hermione. I found her walking around the meeting room, humming a gentle tune to herself.

"I was hoping you'd be halfway to our bedroom by now so we wasted no time," I said as I snuck up on her.

She turned around speedily and gave me a smile once she noticed it was me. "Oh we're not going to the bedroom. I told you. Adventure and excitement. Those are my rules. But before we begin this adventure and excitement, I'm going to need to know what that was all about."

"Oh just the usual," I replied, wrapping my arms around her from behind and breathing huskily on her neck. "Death Eater duties and the pensieve. It's nothing new. All month he's been sneaking up on me asking me about it. Now that we got that done…"

She twisted herself away from me and ran to the middle of the meeting room. Hermione curled her finger and motioned for me to go near her. I couldn't help but to oblige.

"I heard of a movie today," she told me as she began unbuttoning my robe sweetly. "In the movie, there's this theory about the origin of love. It's a beautiful thought, really. According to a movie I saw, which I believe was loosely based on Plato's symposium but I can't be sure, we were all originally connected to another human being. We didn't know the feeling at the time but once we were split, we felt love… or more technically the LOSS of love, but that's neither here nor there."

Hermione was licking and nipping at my neck seductively as she slid our clothes to the floor.

"The theory goes that after we were split, a hurricane came and washed us away. We were separated from our other half and we now spend our whole lives trying to find them. When we do, we make love to try to put ourselves back together. Isn't that beautiful?"

We were completely naked now and she was standing right in front of me, offering herself to me without any reservations. "Everything around you is beautiful," I told her. "You're my other half, I've always known that. So what do you say to putting ourselves back together ALL night long?"

One side of her lip curled into a wondrous smile. "I was hoping we'd do it all night AND all morning, unless you have something better to do?"

"Only go back to school, since tomorrow's Sunday and we were only home for the weekend. But I'm fine with staying in bed as long as you'd like."

I dragged her over to the main table and laid her down. "Voldemort wouldn't like it if we fucked on his table," she laughed, pulling me closer to her completely disregarding her own words.

"Well it's a good thing I plan on making love," I kissed her roughly, though. Making love doesn't always have to be sweet and gentle. Adventure and excitement aren't sweet and gentle.

She let out a groan as I entered her and my head spun. I felt her walls pulsing around me and began pumping in and out at a steady rhythm. "Just imagine," I ground out. "You're at a meeting and the Dark Lord calls you out." I pumped a little harder. "He tells you that you disobeyed a direct order and now you have to be punished." She yelped in excitement. I knew she liked the idea of punishment. "He then selects ME to fuck you in front of every Death Eater present. How does that sound?"

"YES! DRACO, YES! HARDER! I'M A TRAITOR, I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!"

Soon I was entering her from behind. "Miss Granger, you are one naughty girl," I huffed, my speech wavering. I was so close.

"OH YES!" she moaned. "I'm not sorry, either," she continued on with the role. "I…I'd do it… again in a second! No punishment will change me!"

"Is that right?" My hands were firmly planted on her hips as I thrust into her wildly, her breasts swaying beautifully and her head thrown back in ecstasy. I loved seeing her on all fours like this. "Well we'll have to see about that." Then I brought my hand down upon her cute little heart shaped arse. She squealed in delight and so I did it again. Another squeal. "You like that, Granger? HUH?"

"YES, YES! MORE, DRACO!"

"Oh God, Hermione, I'm going to come any second!" I yelled out, my voice quivering. She managed to turn around quickly so we were facing each other once more. We continued to thrust towards one another, our thirst for satisfaction still not quenched.

"Look into my eyes, Draco," she commanded, her petite hands holding onto my upper arms with force. I looked down at her and saw her smile, saw her pleasure, and I saw how content she was in that moment as we both reached our peaks. "I love you."

**A/N... Please don't kill me, I hope this was worth the wait. I don't know when I'll update again but I am trying to catch up with this, Childhood Sweethearts Remember, and my new story A Marauder's Tale. ENJOY! Please leave your review for anything you read, I look forward to your responses!!!!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

That Was Weird

Chapter 39

Hermione's P.O.V.

This fucking bullshite. The minute I said "I love you" the torches on the walls lit up and in walked fucking Voldemort himself followed by anonymous Death Eaters. I couldn't believe our luck. We could hear their clapping echoing off the darks walls on the dungeons and a shiver ran down my spine. How long had they been there? How much of me had they seen?

I tried to reach for my clothes but Draco's hands stalled my movements. "If you get up even to reach for your clothing, Hermione, they WILL see everything. Do not move."

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, very nice show," Voldemort laughed. His followers joined in and my cheeks flushed a bright red, enough to rival the Weasley's "Please, do continue," he chuckled once more.

Draco reached for his wand and said some quick spell to dress us both before we stood up. "We're sorry, my Lord," Draco said once we had both returned to our calm, cool, and collected selves. "We had thought everyone was gone. I guess we were wrong."

"Or perhaps, young Malfoy, we intentionally let you think we were gone, knowing that there would be a show to watch once you were alone."

Their eyes all fixated on my breasts and I grew increasingly self conscious of their looks. I didn't know what to do except grab onto Draco's arm and hide slightly behind him and keep my eyes glued to the floor.

"You two put on quite the performance," I heard one of the anonymous servants shout out. The rest began chuckling with him again and my anger was flaring up. How immature did they have to be?

"I think it'd be best if we didn't talk about this anymore," Draco stated clearly with a dark low voice that made even me shiver. "There may be some things that are just too private to discuss. You got your show, now leave it alone."

Voldemort took a few steps closer and my knees began to shake. I felt the walls closing in and suddenly, Draco and I were chained to the wall. I could feel invisible hands wrapped around my throat. Within an instant, I reached into Draco's mind to find out what to do. He was without an idea. "Stay calm!" he urged me but I couldn't fight the need to yell and scream.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU ARSEHOLE!" I screamed. "I CAN HARDLY BREATHE!"

Voldemort continued with that fucking chuckle until Draco's and my faces turned red. Then he loosened up the grip, but it still remained present. "Do you think I like being given the run around, Malfoy? Do you? Let me tell you something boy, I know what you are doing. I know the insides of your thoughts and I KNOW you can get me that pensieve so GET it and be done with it."

Our chains were released and we fell to the floor. The Death Eaters began to walk away and we stood up quickly, brushing the dust off our robes. "And don't fuck in this room again unless you want to be watched!" Voldemort warned us once more before vanishing before our eyes.

I flattened my hair and set myself to rights before looking at Draco with my nervous expression. I nibbled on my bottom lip and wrapped my arms around myself. "Draco, what are we going to do?"

He said nothing at first. I saw the silent fury forming on his face and once again grew nervous. "Fuck our brains out, there's nothing we can do," he said with anger in his voice as he reached his hand out to me.

"Draco, you have to be serious right now. We're in deep shite!"

"We'll be in even deeper if I don't feel your pussy around my cock in the next two minutes!" We both looked down and I realized he had quite a large erection. I was extremely confused but didn't have a chance to ask questions. He quickly grabbed my hand with force and began to storm up the stairs to the main floor of Malfoy Manor and past it to his floor where we slept while we visited on weekends. He dragged me into his room and practically threw me on the bed.

"NO DRACO!" I screamed but he wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. It was like something possessed him. There was pure lust raging in his eyes and it seemed to have overcome him. I had never seen him look so absent minded.

As he began to tear off my clothes, I was in protest. I shouted and screamed, begging him to get off of me so we could just talk but he wouldn't budge. He had one goal and one goal only and that was to fuck me senseless.

But once we were both undressed and I felt him at my entrance, my mind must have snapped as well. His aroused scent filled my nostrils and I could not get enough of it. I was obsessed with touching Draco's body and all I wanted was to feel him inside me, his length pulsing inside me. I could feel myself becoming wet for him and I just couldn't take it. "Draco, please!"

He didn't need to be asked twice and soon he was plunging in and out of me as hard and as fast as possible. "All I want to do is fuck you for the rest of my fucking life, Granger," he growled, his lips connecting with my neck and his teeth digging in to leave his bite marks up and down my collarbone. "Tell me it's possible to love me for the rest of your life! Tell me you'll never want to leave! Tell me how good my cock feels inside you! Tell me everything!"

I couldn't focus. Speaking the words he desperately longed to hear was too difficult for me. All I could release were moans of sheer pleasure. I just needed to be ravished.

"TELL ME GRANGER!" he roared, biting down on my nipple harder than ever before.

I let out a loud moan of euphoria. "I'll love you forever, Draco!" I screamed, thrusting my hips up to meet his. I needed more friction, I just needed it! "Fuck me, Draco! Fuck me, harder! I love when you're inside me, I need it! Please, don't stop!"

He grunted against my skin as he drove into me harder. His speed kept picking up but it seemed that no matter how hard he went or how many times he hit that special spot it just wasn't enough for me. "Fuck, Granger, I'm about to come!"

With that said he reached down between our bodies and pinched my clit ever so gently. That was it for me. I could see stars explode behind my closed eyelids and I came undone at the exact moment I felt Draco filling me with every fiber of his soul. "Marry me, Hermione," he said as he shot his last seed in me.

"Of course," I replied. "You don't even need to ask." I smiled up at him and he came to rest at my side, spooning my body and holding me close to him. We fell asleep like that and my mind erased everything that had happened earlier that day. All I remembered was that Draco Malfoy was going to be my husband. I was ecstatic.

I slept like a log until about 3:30 AM when I felt a tongue licking at my pussy vigorously. It just kept lapping at me until I let out a load moan, signaling I was awake. Then the tongue drove straight into me. I threw my head back without a care in the world. My future husband woke me up by going down on me!

I quickly reached for his shoulders and pulled him on top of me. "Fuck me, Mr. Malfoy," I commanded with a wicked gleam in my eyes.

"Anytime, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied as he entered me. We may not have been married yet, but the term of endearment still felt right.

The rest of the night was a blur. We kept falling asleep and waking up again to have sex every hour. I can't walk properly now. I'm a mess. I don't know what has increased our sexual drive so much but it's almost a little scary. I'm always wet, it just won't go away. It's the same for Draco. His erection is only gone for about ten minutes at a time and then he wants to fuck again. I'm not sure if I'm complaining or bragging because now I know that Draco and I have the best sex life in the world! While I may not be able to walk properly, my body feels wonderfully relaxed and blissful. This may be the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

My future wife and I continue to have sex all through the night, and during the day I STILL want to shag her right into the bed. Maybe Voldemort was right about that sex stuff. It's been five days since we left my house and the sex drive only got worse. We're like first years who can't keep it in their pants. I finger her during class and she gives me hand jobs and then between classes, we shag in broom closets. It's rather unfortunate, this situation is. I don't know what to do about it. We've been caught six times already: once by McGonagall, once by two third years trying to do the same thing, once by Pansy who had caught us going in, once by Filch, and twice ironically by that fat oaf Hagrid. He seemed to be watching us pretty closely.

The detention we had with McGonagall had us supervised for four whole hours cleaning her classroom with a toothbrush (whatever the hell that Muggle contraption is). I couldn't take it because my face was in direct view of Hermione's arse while we were bent over kneeling on the floor.

The detention with Filch, however, was even worse. I hardly want to talk about it, really. We arrived in his office precisely at 8:00 PM and he had us lay down naked on the floor. I told him it wasn't legal but then he pulled out the rulebook on my and showed me the section where it referred to sexual "deviants" and their punishments. It said: Any student caught performing sexual acts inside of the Hogwarts grounds may be punished in a similar manner. These detentions are usually served naked and may result in sexual acts performed on them or may have the student perform sexual acts on another. It is the teacher's choice.

Filch grinned with a wicked glee and called Mrs. Norris to his side. Hermione and I laid down on the floor as told to. We then heard Filch talking to that damned cat as if it were human. "You see, Mrs. Norris, Mr. Jenkins hidden in the back here all day never has nothin' to play with. We've got to be giving him some fun! MR. JENKINS!" A woof, like that of a dog, came sounding through the room we both let out a little yelp when we saw the actual source of the noise. It was that fat oaf's dog, Frank!

"That's Hagrid's dog!" Hermione yelled at Filch although it did no good.

"No, it's Hagrid's dog by day, mine at night. Mr. Frank Jenkins helps me patrol the halls late, late at night. And there be many times when I have 'im help me out with you little rascals." Filch bent down to pet the beast on the head and then went to reach in between its legs! That's when I stood up and put on my clothes.

"No way! I won't. Come on, Hermione, let's go!"

"You'll be seeing Dumbledore then?"

"YES! Hermione, NOW! We're leaving!" She scrambled to put on her clothes as well and then we ran to the Headmaster's office. We pounded on his door louder and louder until he finally answered.

"Sir we have to talk to you about appropriate detentions! Filch is out of his mind." We sat him down and told him absolutely everything. Even the part about Mr. Frank Jenkins, as much as I hated to even talk about it.

"Calm down, students. Calm down. You would like a more appropriate punishment, is that what I am to understand?"

"YES!" we chorused in unison.

"I believe, then, that your punishment has been served."

"Huh?"

"I believe you've suffered enough since you did in fact take your clothes off. Mr. Filch cannot give those detentions without consulting me, and I have not been consulted about this. You are free to go. But I would like to speak with you about a matter on my mind. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two have been caught six times this week in the middle of performing sexual intercourse?"

Hermione's face turned bright red but I merely put on the Malfoy smirk. I cocked my head to the side and allowed Hermione to answer the whole damned thing. I loved watching her squirm, knowing that she was probably just as randy as me right then. How was it that I was still randy with my Headmaster in the room? That's just sick.

"Yessir," Hermione mumbled back to him. "We are terribly sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir."

"Well six times caught, it seems like you are not getting the message. We really discourage this kind of behavior Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. The only time I've seen students THIS randy is when they get the Dark Mark." He paused and looked us each in the eye one at a time, that twinkle saying he knew and everything would be alright. "Not that I'd ever accuse either of you of that but if you do need to say anything, I will take it in confidence and off the records."

Fuck, I knew we should have told the buffoon from the start but Hermione couldn't do it. She couldn't take telling him that she had become a Death Eater. Her 'reputation would be tarnished'. But he would be glad to know that we were collecting information and would gladly give it to him if he asked. That's what I had told her. She just said that if she heard anything REALLY important at a Death Eater meeting, THEN she would go to Dumbledore. "Needn't bother him with such trivial information. I'll tell him when it's significant." The girl was a loon!

"No sir!" Hermione squeaked out. "Why would we have anything to tell you? We've done nothing wrong other than the aforementioned acts. So… are we free to leave?"

He looked at her quizzically and then gave me a wink. Creep. "Yes, you are free to leave. Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy… I'm terribly sorry; I do not know why I said that. Must have been a slip of the tongue. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I bid you good night. Sleep well."

Hermione and I held hands on our way out. We left as fast as possible though, that old man gave me the willies! When we got back to the Heads Tower, we each collapsed on the couch, resting against each other.

"We've got to tell 'im, Granger," I huffed out. "It's too hard playing games with the old man. He knows everything as it is. You might as well just come clean, reputation be damned."

"No, Draco," she said while nuzzling her lips in the crook of my neck. "I haven't gotten to shag you in three hours and for some reason that sounds like a long time to me. I don't know why this is happening; I can barely even explain the urges I get when I see you near me. Your scent, the feel of your skin, the sound of your voice when it deepens in moments of pleasure, it all drives me wild. So no, Draco. I won't talk about that right now."

I was shocked to hear her say the thoughts that had been lingering in my mind all week. "But Hermione…love…there's a lot of things we need to discuss. We didn't even speak about the pensieve since that day since we've been to busy shagging and…" Wait. Hold on. What was I saying? I'd rather talk than fuck? Oh how the roles had switched. "Forget that, Granger, I'm going to shag you into this sofa all night through. And when I'm done with that, we'll move to the bedroom and then I'll continue with the treatment."

She lifted her head from my neck and smiled. "Treatment for what?"

I let out a low chuckle and grabbed her hips to pull her on top of my lap. "For this disease of an incurable sexual appetite."

"If it's incurable, why bother with the treatment?" she giggled, trying to play hard to get.

"Modern technology… it's getting better everyday. You never know when we'll find the cure." She began rocking her hips against me and I was positive she could feel just how happy she was making me.

Hermione threw her head back and closed her eyes, continuing to rock against me as if that was good enough. I let out my low growl, though, and stood up with her legs still wrapped around my waist. "Don't tease me, woman!" I whispered. Then I proceeded to slam her against the wall near the fireplace and rip off her panties in just two swift movements. "Don't you know never to tease a randy man?"

"It's a good thing then that I wasn't teasing," she smiled, "just giving you a preview of what you will in fact be getting."

"Damnit!" I swore when she rocked against me deliberately once more. Every move she made was so intentional, aimed to destroy my self control. I bit down on the crook of her neck; I could feel my teeth break through the skin and she just moaned wantonly, as if my very touch was oxygen to her, essential for life.

Very reminiscent of our first time together, I shagged her right up against the wall: her heels digging into my back, fingernails scraping down my back, and eyes squeezed shut, although this time for a different reason. Instead of shutting them out of embarrassment, she shut them out of necessity, I could tell. It was impossible to open her eyes because she was just one big explosion waiting to go off.

I looked at her then, when she wasn't watching, and I saw my life flash. I saw our wedding, our kids, sending them to Hogwarts, and then growing old together. I saw it all and it was the best feeling of my life. I had never wanted marriage before but ever since I started seeing her, everything I HAD ever wanted changed.

She was the only girl I could see myself with for the rest of forever. I leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She reacted by opening her eyes and telling me she loved me. I'd never tire of hearing those words fall from her lips.

As we both climaxed and collapsed against one another, I felt a sudden urge to yell and then to cry. I couldn't explain it and I certainly didn't succumb to it, but I felt it. I picked Hermione up into my arms and carried her with care to my bedroom. We rested in my bed, curled up to each other and she kissed my cheek. "I don't know what we're doing, Draco," she said, "but I love you. I can't wait until you are my husband."

"Me either, Granger. Me either."

It was then that I felt something else inside me: something stronger than the lust I had felt earlier or that urge to cry and yell. I felt this anger consuming me, possessiveness surging through my body and when I took the time to look, I realized I was holding Hermione so close to my body that it was most likely extremely uncomfortable.

I looked down into her eyes and noticed she was still awake and staring at me. "Is this uncomfortable for you, Granger?" I asked, though I had no real intention of loosening my grip for whatever God damned reason.

"No," she responded immediately. "I like being this close to you, knowing I'm yours and you're mine. I swear, Draco, I don't know why I feel like this but if you let another woman so much as touch you, she WILL die. Mark my words."

"Just know the same goes for any man stupid enough to lay a finger on you, pet."

A/N… the wait wasn't too long, now was it? Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't get nearly my normal amount of reviews on chapter 38 as I had been expecting but I'm guessing that was just because of the length between updates so I'll try to be quicker if I can. I just need a little inspiration so keep reviewing guys! Thanks  BTW I'm not sure if Hagrid's dog's name is Frank or Fang and I keep wanting to say Fang but then I think it's Frank so please let me know if Frank is wrong and I will fix it immediately. It's been a while since I've read the books. 


End file.
